Persona 3 Blood Lust
by NightlyPresence
Summary: The blood lust of the Death is difficult to contain. In only a boy it could only end up worse. Over years of influence Minato Arisato comes back to the city with the disposition of a monster. Iwatodai is where he would lose everything but maybe there is hope to be found when he meets his other half and just maybe... love. Co-written by Hoshi 217
1. Chapter 1

When my eyes opened, this weird blue butterfly fluttering by backwards against the rushing train flew by the window. I was pretty sure I was imagining it, and lookie lookie… The stupid bug's gone. Good, I don't want to become more insane than I already am. Oh yeah. I'm Minato Arisato.

* * *

The boy named Minato stood up wearily and glanced at his watch. Glaring at the watch he knew that the train was late by god knows how long, and he didn't take it well at all. "Fucking piece of junk…" He muttered.

Minato was by no means a normal person. Not by appearance, or his behavior. Long blue bangs covered his right eye and said eyes were an enigmatic shade of silver. His skin was pale. People who didn't know him would call him a strikingly handsome and perhaps, angelic young man but his attitude and personality completely contradicted everything you thought about him from his appearance.

No, Minato was a cold blooded beast and even he himself had admitted to it. That was always an understatement though. During that fateful night about ten years ago where he had lost everything he had cared about in this blasted car crash, his humanity was robbed. He couldn't pinpoint exactly was happened but if there was anything he knew, it was that he had changed and for the worse.

He was consumed by hate and every walking second of his life since ten years ago could be summed into the simple, single word: Anger. He was by no means a saint. Far from it. His hands were stained with the blood of multiple people and he took absolute pleasure in torturing people he didn't like. You pissed him off and sooner or later you would regret it dearly. He thought with the lower half of his brain. One day he would be screwing some girl and the next he wouldn't even spare a glance at her.

"Damn, I'm one fucked up guy…" Minato smiled sadistically. The word normal lost meaning to him a long time ago. Since that crash, his world had shifted. By abnormal powers or otherwise, he could control his voice to make it sound just like normal or like some kind of demon. Just with making up his mind he could summon a dark creature that carried an already blood-stained sword and a white dragon-like mask which he had aptly named Death.  
"Mom, dad… I only came here because of you." Minato mumbled to himself. Perhaps the only redeeming quality about him was that he still respected his long deceased parents more than anything in the world. His vivid memory could easily make out the images of his mother forcefully pushing him out of the car minutes before it exploded sky-high in a huge fire.

"The chaos that ensued years ago… I'll find that out." Minato swore as the train ride finally ended for him, calming him down a small amount. There were only two people in the train. One was the blue haired boy, and the other was this greasy haired teenager smoking a cigar whose eyes were darting to Minato's rather swollen wallet that was no doubt filled to the brim with money.

Minato was alright money wise. His uncle was an accomplished tycoon back in London that sent Minato money every so often, since the both of them were the only remaining members of the Arisato family. Oddly enough. Which also brings up another point. Wherever Minato went, bad and worse things had happened. He saw his cousin getting smashed by a speeding car in front of his eyes. The countless deaths he bore witness to ultimately 'helped' to shape him into the monster that he was today.

The punk slowly walked towards him, quietly pulling a switchblade out from his pocket. Although he was quiet, Minato noticed it easily, meeting him in the eye.

The thug quickly brushed off his surprise and flipped the blade out, pointing it at Minato's throat. "Alright pretty boy, hand over the dough," he ordered. Minato simply kept staring at him with a dead gaze that sent shivers down the teen's spine. Slowly moving his hand onto the blade he pushed it away with no signs of fear in his eyes, shocking the punk once more.

He placed it near the thug's chest and his voice turned low and distorted. "Don't fuck with me," he hissed with a voice like Emily Rose. The punk turned ghost white and stumbled back as he backed away, trembling in fear at the sight of Minato's glare.

The blue-haired teen gave a 'hmph' and turned around, quietly walking out of the train. It was almost midnight and the station was nearly devoid of people. He kept walking until he felt something run past him and brush against his pant pocket, taking him by surprise. Looking at the retreating figure he could recognise it as the punk that he scared a few moments ago, carrying his money-loaded wallet.

Minato felt his rage growing and boiling within him. He wanted to unleash Death and ravage everything around him. He was about to go do that until he noticed that it was barely a few seconds before midnight. The frown on his face melted into a vicious smile. "You chose this fate." He whispered to himself, still gazing at the escaping punk.  
The usual atmosphere was caught in a flash, morphing into something that could only bring dread to anyone who didn't know what the hell just happened.

The buildings in the world around him, and just about everything else held a green taint. The once pale moon turned a sickening yellow, its light reflecting off the puddles of blood that were scattered around on the asphalt and concrete. Minato's smile widened as he gazed upon the few people around him. They had turned into coffins. He was all too comfortable with the situation right now. If you had been experiencing this for ten years already, you would probably feel the same.

Looking at a coffin at the far end he strode over to it, taking a knife out of his pocket that he always carried around. The blood covered coffin he was aiming for was torn open to reveal the same greasy haired punk within it. The teen's eyes fluttered open and widened as he tried to wrap his head around where he was.

Minato grabbed him by the collar and dug the knife into his stomach without even giving him a chance to think about what was happening. The punk screamed in agony as Minato forced the knife in deeper, grinning during the deed. "I told you… Don't fuck with me," he snarled as he withdrew the knife. The punk fell on the floor like a rag doll in a bloody mess, breathing heavily.

Minato kicked him in the wound that he just made remorselessly making him howl in pain again. Taking his wallet, he discarded the knife he was using and placed it on the punk's chest that was probably dead by that point.  
"The screams…" Minato breathed out with a smile, walking away from the corpse.

Just taking his time he arrived at the dorm where he was allowed to stay for a few days until the regular boys' dorm was finished renovating.

"Good thing for them," Minato muttered as he pushed the doors open. "I don't think they could handle me for more than a few days."

He stepped in, being greeted by a soft voice.

"Over here."

Minato turned to see two people standing near the counter. One was a pale-skinned boy with bright cyan eyes holding a red folder, who looked no older than seven. The other was a teenaged girl with auburn hair and beautiful, striking red eyes wearing a sweater and muffler around her neck with an orange skirt.

She smiled gently at Minato who for the first time in ten years, found warmth blossoming within him.

* * *

**Hoshi: Re-edited madness, since I wasn't here for the first chapter! =P Anyways, enjoy the rest so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter its now co-written by Hoshi no Ookamiden 217 yup its a co-creation now thank you all for the reviews the next update might take a while tho but please review the fic.**

* * *

"The hell?" Minato scowled as he saw the two standing there. The fact that they were both active in that hour had definitely surprised Minato. He slowly walked towards them, the little boy speaking as he stood in front of them. He could feel some sort of connection with the both of them. He found it completely strange considering that he had never met them before in his life.

"Welcome. We've been waiting a long time for you," The mysterious boy in prison clothing spoke in a soft voice, only barely loud enough for Minato to hear his words. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here." He opened the red contract in his hands, and held it gingerly towards Minato.

The auburn haired girl next to the enigmatic boy was only standing there, smiling brightly at Minato who was about to smile back. He had never felt like doing so in a long time, and especially since he was so fucked up that it would never really cross his mind to do it often. Not him who handled 'Death.'

"What for?" Minato asked, eyeing the contract suspiciously.

"For the best of you." The boy answered ominously, making one of Minato's eyebrows rise in skepticism.

"You should sign it." The girl next to the boy advised, the lively smile on her face Minato only shrugged. "Alright." It's not like it would hurt anyone. He took the contract from the boy relatively quickly, and without even looking he signed it.

'Arisato Minato' was what he wrote on the contract, flawlessly and with some of the neatest kanji. He gave it back to the boy who grinned gleefully and clutched it to his chest as if it was a small teddy bear, saying a few words that Minato took to ignoring. But what really caught him was the fact that he had just disappeared into the dark black shadows of the lounge. 'How did he do that?' was what was running through his head, but there was at least one thing that would be relatively normal about this: the auburn haired girl was still standing there, her smile as wide as ever.

"What the fuck?" He wondered.

"Who's there!?" A rather panicked female voice called out, Minato feeling that this voice was coming from behind him.

"Who the fuck?" Minato asked as he turned around to see a brunette with shoulder-length hair, pink sweater, loafers and a decently short mini skirt eyeing him dangerously, her hand drifting to some mysterious silver something that was latched onto her thigh… Was that a gun!?

"Yukari-chan?" The girl who had been silent so far called out to the newly known 'Yukari-chan,' but said brunette didn't seem to hear whatever she was saying. Yukari's milky-brown eyes were still fixed on Minato.

She quickly drew the pistol out from what appeared to be a holster and pointed at him, breathing heavily and with beads of glistening sweat rolling slowly down from her forehead, down the contours of her face.

Minato wasn't perturbed by this, and simply walked towards her slowly, and Yukari could feel her legs about to give way underneath her but was still making every effort to stand. Minato stopped just short of her and raised his hand towards the gun, gripping it tightly with a slight frown while Yukari was standing there, every bit shell shocked by what was just happening.

Slowly and surely the grip that he had around her gun began to tighten as painful cracking sounds began to ring out, surely making her already pumping heart beat even faster until she thought it had skipped several beats. She realised that the metal gun in her hand was being crushed easily by the newcomer, unable to snatch it away. There was only one thing that she could do: she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Help!"

"No, wait!" The red haired girl shouted back but before she could say anything more, a silver haired figure in white, red and black dashed towards the two in front of her. Minato had barely turned around to meet this guy's gaze, and already his fist was planted right in the middle of his face. That hard-hitting punch and left him bruised and dazed, making him have to regain control of his senses. This was not meant to be however, as another hard punch sent him cascading to the floor with a huge thud.

"Akihiko-senpai, wait!" The auburn haired girl yelled out, but the newly known silver haired teenager that was Akihiko didn't stop. He hit Minato back with another haymaker, making Minato slam back into a wall. Minato had regained control of his senses quickly though, and glared with a glare that could freeze ice a second time at the silver haired teen, his very body shaking with near unprecedented amounts of hate.

Akihiko tried to go for another hit but soon came to regret it as Minato caught it in his hand's grip this time, and twisted it, causing Akihiko to yell in pain. This was soon silenced as Minato grabbed him by the hair, slamming his face towards the wall. He could barely fight back before Minato drove a knee into Akihiko's back making him howl out again. Minato was about to beat the living shit out of him and kill him on the spot, but a rather mature voice called out this time.

"Stop." With that, the light's flickered back on and Minato still grabbing a fistful of silver hair swiveled around to meet this new person's gaze who was also a redhead like that girl who was still standing back at the desk with an astonished expression. However, unlike that girl her hairstyle was longer and made into a curl at the end while the rest of her wine-like hair flowed out behind her. Her eyes were also a scarlet colour, a few shades lighter to her hair. She wore a white blouse with a large red bow and a knee-length grey skirt. Minato had noticed that she had a gun holster around her hip kinda like that brunette from earlier. The air that she exuded could only be summed up in one word: Noble.

Minato let go of the silver haired bastard and turned around with a hateful, hateful glare. Yukari who had been shaking in fear this whole time stared at him. His smooth azure bangs, his enigmatic and beautiful silver eyes and pale skin… 'He's so handsome…' Yukari thought as she kept staring into his eyes. Not that he noticed as his attention was now solely focused on the redhead.

The redhead had opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by a very pissed Minato. "Okay, you know what? You owe me a fucking explanation." He cursed, glaring at everyone in the room except for the smaller auburn haired girl. He wasn't sure why, but he just wasn't able to try and do that to her. Why he wasn't up to the task was a big mystery to him.

"Terribly sorry, we never thought you would be arriving at this hour." The redhead explained, but as she looked down, Minato was not buying whatever the hell she was trying to sell here.

"Oh yeah? What part of the message do you not understand? I don't understand how you wouldn't understand that I was going to be fucking late," Minato growled as he wiped a small amount of blood that was bleeding from his lips. "That fucking hurt." He cursed again, eyeing the downed silver haired bastard from before.

"We're sorry." The red head apologized again, but Minato was nowhere near done.

"Don't give me that shit you have a fucking sword in your hand!" Minato cursed once more, yelling as he pointed towards the silver epee in her hands. With that, she quickly hid it behind her back.

Minato was about to go on a rampage again, but a soft touch on his shoulder was placed. Already in that fit of rage he was about to turn around and throw a punch at whoever the hell was there, but he stopped as he saw that same auburn haired girl from before smiling sadly at him. "We're truly sorry… It's just that there's been a lot of theft around the dorm lately…" She explained calmly with a soft voice. Minato had strangely calmed down as she spoke her words, and he didn't know why. It was a big mystery to him.

"It's… okay…" Minato mumbled while stuttering at the same time.

The girl smiled in relief. "Thank you."

Turning around again, Minato saw Akihiko was on his feet looking apologetically at him but he was duly ignored as he turned to Yukari who was still staring at him even through all that. He was annoyed. He clapped his hands shocking her out of her trance. "Never seen a human before?" He hissed, to which Yukari shook her head while stumbling over her word. "Sorry…"

"I apologise once more," The older redhead stated, "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. Pleasure to meet you."

"Akihiko Sanada," The silver haired teen introduced himself before apologizing. "I'm really sorry about that."

"I'm Yukari Takeba. Really nice to meet you." She smiled warmly at Minato.

"Minato Arisato," He said stiffly. "Now where's my room?" He asked quite forcefully. All he wanted to do right now was just lay on his bed. Just looking at these people ** him off big time.

"I'll show you th—" Yukari offered, but Minato cut her off quickly with a scowl on his face. "No, I want to get into my room in one piece." He snarled viciously, and Yukari became silent with a doleful expression.

"Please follow me Minato-kun." The smaller redhead said to which Minato nodded slightly.

"I guess…" He replied, not even sparing a glance to the others as he walked behind the girl.

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier," The redhead apologised for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "Hamuko Marie. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled warmly as they both walked up the stairs.

"It was stupid." Minato said simply.

Hamuko nodded weakly at that. "I know… sorry again."

The two walked into the second hall and towards the very end she stopped there and stretched out her arms. "Welcome to your room honorable guest!" She grinned at Minato who simply blinked in confusion.

'What's up with the girl' he thought. Seeing as Minato didn't reply she coughed into her fist. "Um, you're supposed to say something in return." She pouted.

"Um… okay?" Minato answered unsurely to which Hamuko sighed. He didn't understand did he?

"Never mind. This is your room. Don't ever lose your key, or Mitsuru-senpai's sure to get mad." Hamuko warned.

"Like I give a crap." Minato hissed, unlocking the door and kicking it open.

"Good night Minato-kun." The turned around to see Hamuko smiling brightly at him. To say the least, it made him feel weird… almost happy to see that, but he shook it off.

"Night…" He stammered, and went into his room. 'What's up with that girl?' Minato thought.

Hamuko stood in front of his room as a single tear fell from her eye, coursing down her cheeks. "So he's the one…?" A few more escaped from her glazed eyes. "He's the one that took the burden instead of me?" She was sobbing now, her tears staining the carpet underneath.

"He saved me…" Hamuko could feel the very hate radiating from him while they were down at the first floor, and from what she had seen so far he was a rather cold person. But she didn't mind. She knew the reason why. "He had his humanity robbed, his world shattered… even though it was supposed to be me…!" She sobbed louder as she went up to her room, running.

Once inside, she threw herself onto the bed, clutching the pillow that she had tighter. "It hurts so fucking much…" She yelled, ever gripping the soft pillow tighter. "Minato… I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"I'll always help you… I swear…" She promised to herself before drifting off into Hypnos' clutches.

* * *

**AN: Whoo… thank Thanatos I finished this one. Hopefully everyone likes the chapter, and I'm going to be out of here. Please tell us what you think of the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews everyone.**

**Cipher: Thanks glad you liked it hope you enjoy this aswell.**

**Barajou :Thank you for the review**

**Guest : Yup SEES will have a hard time dealing with Minato's anger he'll mostly ignore the orders of Mitsuru opting to do things on his own.**

**DF: Interesting :D Glad you liked the chapter.**

* * *

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" Yukari asked as she knocked on the door of the dorm's newest resident, Minato Arisato, but the blue haired devil didn't answer. Yukari tried her luck again with, "Please answer the door or I'll get in trouble." Once again there was no answer from the room.

"Are you awake?" Yukari asked again.

This time Minato yelled, "No! Go the hell away!" It was at this time that she was about to knock again, but the bluenette's yelling duly stopped her in her tracks.

"Fine!" She hissed and walked off, passing by Hamuko who was looking pretty chipper this morning.

"Is he up yet?" Hamuko asked with a smile.

The only response that she got from Yukari was a groan, "No. He's all yours. Good luck." She replied irritably before stomping down the stairs, making Hamuko look at her friend curiously.

"I wonder what's up." Hamuko wondered out loud softly, walking towards his room without even knocking and slamming the door open before marching in. Minato yelped in surprise seeing the unexpected guest storm into his room like a trooper in the military.

"Morning Minato-kun." She smiled at Minato who was desperately trying to cover his half-naked state since he was only wearing his jeans.

"Oh sorry. Did I barge in at the wrong time?" She asked still smiling, but her tone not saying anything about being truly sorry about the situation.

"Yes!" Minato growled, grabbing a shirt and putting it on. He stood up and walked towards her intending to yell what the hell she wanted, but he stopped as he saw the smile on her face. Instead he said something that he never said to anyone, albeit still stuttering. "Can I help you?"

'Holy **… did I just say that?' Minato thought, very much surprised at himself. He never said anything like that to anyone. It was a huge first for him.

"Yup," Hamuko looked pleased at his reaction, only widening her smile. "We have to go to school! Please get dressed up, I'll be waiting for you downstairs Minato-kun." After relaying that to him she turned heel and walked out of his room.

'What's up with the girl!?" Minato was about to ram his head on the wall. Ever since he had met that girl he was feeling something a lot different to the usual mixture of bloodlust and and anger. No. He was feeling something different entirely, but he couldn't place what it was.

"Argh, who cares?" Minato shrugged it off as he took his uniform from the closet, and quickly put it on, also grabbing his most dear MP3 player which his parents gifted him on his birthday; the same day that accident happened. He hung it around his neck, walking down.

Hamuko was waiting for him, humming a song that was playing on her MP3 player."When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars!" She sang with a voice that Minato nearly lost himself on. She kept on humming until she noticed Minato walking down to which she pulled her headphones out. Minato noticed that they were the exact same kind as his, but in red instead of his silver.

"Oh Minato-kun, thank god. I was worried you might have fallen asleep again." She joked and Minato nodded weakly. 'What is it with me?' he asked himself again, still garnering no answer to the reason why he was reacting so differently to her than anybody else.

"Um… do you like…?" He stammered.

"Hm? What do you mean Minato-kun?" She frowned but smiled playfully. "Are you asking if I like you?" She winked, almost making Minato shout.

"No!" He almost shouted out, much to the amusement of Hamuko. "I was just asking… whether you like Skillet…?" He finally managed to get that question out, even as he was still stumbling over his words.

"Oh I love Skillet!" She cheered pumping her fist into the air. "They're awesome!"

"Y-yeah…" Minato answered back. "Can we go… now?" He asked to which Hamuko smiled.

"Of course!" She grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him out of the dorm. Normally Minato would smack whoever was doing this to him but he just couldn't do anything with her hand gripped around his wrist.

"It feels… warm…" Minato mumbled to himself so that Hamuko couldn't hear, but he quickly shook his head out of his thoughts. 'No dammit, don't think like that!' He yelled mentally.

Hamuko had managed to push him all the way to the monorail. She happily sat down next to him, explaining the rules of the school which Minato just ignored. With that many people in the school, he was sure he was going to get pissed very easily.

They shared a long silence together as Hamuko looked at Minato, the hate in his eyes still evident but this didn't perturb her in the slightest and she just kept on smiling. 'I swear Minato, I'll light the night with stars for you and I swear that we'll get rid of this damned thing inside us' she thought determined. She was about to hold his hand, but the monorail had stopped.

The two stood up and walked out of the monorail. It was at this time that Minato noticed a lot of people staring at them. He wanted to yell at them, to tell them to mind their own businesses but with Hamuko beside him, he felt strangely calm enough to ignore the stares.

The two walked towards the huge school with Hamuko greeting everyone, and Minato behind her trying to ignore the stares of love and hate.

"He's so hot…" A girl squeaked.

"He's mine…" Another snarled.

"Hamuko-sama? Why is she walking with an emo like that?" A boy spat, making Minato turn towards him."What the fuck did you just say?" He growled at the sophomore, making him cower in fear.

"I…" Said victim was ghostly white at this point.

Minato was trying to resist tackling him to the ground and breaking his nose but he eventually chose not to. He didn't want to cause a scene on his first day. No… things like that can wait.

"Talk to my friend with respect you nobody." Hamuko glared at the freshman, shocking Minato. "Friend…?" He mumbled quietly. Did she actually consider him a friend? Of all things?

"Stupid fanboys… Let's go Minato-kun! Tell me if they ever say anything to you." She commanded, walking ahead and ordering Minato to follow him. To his surprise, he did.

'Friend? A monster like me?' Minato thought unsurely in his mind before a loud smack was heard, making him turn towards the sound. It was Hamuko clapping to draw his attention.

"Were you fantasizing about me? She teased, nearly making Minato blush.

"N-No…" He stammered.

"Aw, you're blushing!" Hamuko giggled to which Minato retaliated with, "No dammit, just tell me what to do now." Obviously he was trying to change the subject.

"Oh right," She cleared her throat.

"Listen carefully brave soldier! Your task is something many have tried but only some have passed…" She looked seriously at Minato, making his raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously? What's that?" Her look increased in urgency as she edged closer, whispering into his ear.

"You must visit the…" She trailed off, making Minato annoyed. He was about to shout at her to make her tell him, until…

"The faculty office right there to your left!" She nearly blared in his ear, making Minato cringe. Luckily he recomposed himself easily.

"What's so difficult about that?" He asked with a deadpan expression.

"Some of the teachers there are douchebags. Especially Ekoda" She sighed as she thought about that infuriating classic literature teacher, but smiled as she thought about something completely different. "See you later Minato-kun! I hope we can be in the same class." She quietly walked off as Minato watched as she rejected almost two guys with flowers in their hands.

"She must be popular…" Minato mused, walking to the faculty office. During his walk he saw a large man wearing a Sengoku helm, talking to a rather strange looking kid with a fan.

'Whoa. This school is one fucked up place." Minato thought, sliding the door open.

Standing in the office was a lone teacher. She seemed to be in her late 20s with brown hair and eyes, and a disgusting brown suit in Minato's opinion. Still flipping through a file she noticed him and smiled.

"Oh, are you the new student?" Minato nodded. "Minato Arisato, 11th grade correct? He nodded once again.

"Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…" She said aloud. "Let's see… in 1999 that was what? Ten years ago… your parents…" She gasped and Minato's breathing became heavy. He didn't care where he was right now. He wanted to rip her apart, as she reminded him of that blasted incident.

"I'm so sorry. I was so busy that I didn't even get to read this." She apologised, but Minato didn't buy it.

"Oh so you read it aloud in front of me? Well thank you I feel a whole lot fucking better." He snarled.

"Sorry…" She tried to speak, but Minato cut her off.

"Just tell me my homeroom. That's enough." Minato closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm himself down. Whether it was actually working was open to interpretation since he didn't try to kill her, but he was still enraged by it.

"2-F." The teacher replied. "I'm your homeroom teacher Miss Toriumi." She introduced herself but Minato ignored her, walking out of the faculty office still seething inside.

"Stupid people…" He muttered to himself.

After an especially boring morning assembly, Minato was introduced to the class. He had a blank look on his face, ignoring the whispers of the excited girls in the classroom. "Class this is Minato Arisato. He will be joining us today." Toriumi introduced Minato who curtly nodded at them making Toriumi sigh.

"Right Minato-kun, please sit next to Hamuko-chan." Minato nodded strangely feeling happy as he walked towards her and sat down next to Hamuko. He also noticed that Takeba was right in front of them.

"Isn't it great that we're in the same class, and even better right next to each other?" Hamuko giggled.

"I don't gi—" He was about to insult her but stopped as he looked at her beautiful smile. Her scarlet eyes were full of joy, seemingly from the fact that she was really happy Minato sat next to her. "Y-yeah… same… here." He managed to say, surprising himself again. If there was anything that he had found, it was that he felt a whole lot calmer.

"Yippee!" She cheered, but it was then that the classes… Ok, not really classes but introductions to the teachers, and after a while the bell rang, signalling the end of school.

"'Sup dude?" A lively voice called out making Minato curse inside his mind. He slowly raised his head, looking into the eyes of a cap wearing student sporting a goatee. The look on his face was one that suggested that he had known Minato for a million years.

"What do you want?" Minato hissed, making the cap wearing teen cringe.

"Oh come on, at least let me introduce myself at least! I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." He grinned, making Minato's rage grow. He was about to yell at him to go screw himself but a voice cut in.

"Honestly, don't you have anything better to do than to disturb people?" Minato looked as Yukari and Hamuko walked towards the two of them. He could recognize that voice as Yukari's.

"Oh hey Yuka-tan and Hamu-tan." He grinned while Yukari sighed and Hamuko greeted him back with a 'Hey Junpei-kun."

Yukari looked at Minato and smiled, "Isn't it nice that we're in the same homeroom?" She asked, trying to get Minato to talk.

"I don't care." Minato grabbed his bag, obviously wanting to leave the mess.

"Hey there, wait!" Junpei stopped him, making Minato hate him more and more by the second. "You already have a fan club here on your first day! Plus you got to walk with the most popular girl in the school, Hamu-tan!" He grinned his trademark grin, only making Minato even more pissed.

"Oh quit it Junpei-kun…" Hamuko waved her arms as if to get him to stop talking.

"Hmph." Minato was about to leave when Yukari stopped him.

"Hey, you didn't say anything about last night did you?" Minato nearly wanted to smack her. What she just said was something incredibly stupid.

"Whoa Yuka-tan… You t-two did it?" Junpei managed to say, and with that… Minato had enough on his first day. The people here were incredibly dumb.

"Oh yeah totally, we did it." Minato replied sarcastically while Yukari could feel her cheeks grow warm and Hamuko stood there speechless.

"You fucking moron," Minato cursed, glaring icily at the cap wearing teen. "How someone can be so stupid is beyond me," He spat and then turned to Yukari. "You're no better. You're every bit dumb and moronic as he is." He insulted once again. Oddly none of them had said a word. The both of them were quiet.

"I've had it," Minato kicked his chair hard and walked out. "Stupid people." He slid the door to the classroom shut with a huge slam, leaving the three alone.

"T-that was cold… who the hell does he think he is?" Junpei growled, looking at the walking and fuming Minato through the window. "He thinks he's so good just because he looks better?"

"He's… a jerk…" Yukari replied, calming herself down. "But why do I feel so strange around him?" She asked herself quietly.

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko yelled, running behind the bluenette who was stomping up the stairs.

"Why is Hamu-tan even going after the jerk?" Junpei hissed and Yukari answered.

"He's pretty… normal with her." Her tone carried a hint of jealousy, making Junpei's brow rise.

Minato was breathing heavily. He lost control of his temper again, but those people were so dumb. Without even caring he was going, he walked and walked, ending up on the roof. He closed the door, leaning on it he slowly slid down, making him sit on the ground with his back turned on it.

"Dammit… I lost control again," Minato muttered. "I need to control my anger… what will… Hamuko think…?" He asked himself but quickly shook his head. "No. I don't care," He stared down at the ground. "I don't… care…" He whispered quietly as he began to fall into a memory…

A six year old blue haired boy was standing in front of the classroom with a huge smile on his face.

"Class, please welcome out newest student." The teacher introduced Minato to the rest of the class.

"Hey everyone! My name's Minato Arisato. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Minato only grinning wider as the other kids greeted him back warmly, shaking his hand and asking questions that he happily answered.

Minato shook his head out of his thoughts, trying to get them out of his head.

"I've been like this for years… but why…?" Minato asked himself. "Why did I become like this? Why am I… a monster…?" He asked himself once more, his head drooping down to meet the tile's gaze. Ever since he had met Hamuko though… things had changed.

"M-Minato…" Hamuko sobbed hearing everything he said from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, not loud enough for Minato to hear. "I wish I could do something… I wish I could carry the cursed thing instead of you… I'm sorry… it's my fault… What's happening to you… is all my fault…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, next chapter coming up WARNING Minato bashing skulls like a badass up ahead.**

* * *

It had been a long time since Minato had thought about this. Maybe it was because he had done this kind of thing too often to care now. But this was just one of those times that he was remembering… It was about a year ago, or something along those lines.

The depths of the alleys were a familiar sight to Minato now as walked through the darkness. In the slums you had to be careful; you'd never know whether another worthless punk was going to come up from behind you and stab you in the back, taking your money or anything else of value.

That's why when he was cornered by five of such people, he was ready for them and alert. "What do you guys want?" Minato asked in a bored tone, already knowing where this was going. And since he did, it was probably only a matter of time before he got pissed and ripped them all to pieces.

Without saying anything the five thugs charged at Minato with balled fists, trying to land some hits on him. Minato was used to this. No style whatsoever, and so easy to predict. He merely grinned before dodging out of the way of the hits, weaving through all of them with no problem before he took his opportunity to grab the collar of one of them and swing the punk into the rest of the incoming victims.  
Each of the thugs slammed against the bricks of the wall, hard. It was hard enough that Minato was able to hear several satisfying echoes of cracking bones. They weren't done yet though. He was about to remedy that.

Approaching the group, he smiled wickedly before grabbing two of the punks' necks and pulling them into the air. Resounding snaps filtered through the area a split second after Minato pushed them hard against the wall and snapped both of their necks easily.

He let them go and watched as they slumped to the ground, cold.

He looked to the other two with that same maniacal smirk. The remaining conscious thugs were shivering as they saw what he had so easily done to their allies, and they both knew they were going to be next if they weren't able to flee. To Minato's satisfaction, many of the bones in their bodies had already been broken. There was no chance that they were going to be able to escape.

He took one of the punk's arms and twisted it around viciously, eliciting a harsh cry of pain from him before it was promptly ended by Minato's fast punch to his stomach, making him scream. Minato didn't stop there though; he slammed his knee up the punk's face making him fall on the ground clutching his bloodied face in a state of complete anguish. Minato bashed his fist two times on the fallen punk's face causing several shrieks before they finally died down. Minato wiped the blood off his hands on his jacket eyeing the dead teenager.

The stench of iron was filling up the alley quickly, making the remaining conscious mugger wrinkle his nose in disgust. This was ended all too quickly as he too was taken by the arm and thrown onto the ground, creating a crater in the pavement. The thug coughed out more blood onto the ground, staining more of the bricks scarlet as his lungs were speared by his broken ribs.

With a final heel kick down on the punk's neck, it was shattered to pieces and the pitiful remaining breath of life that he was still clutching onto had disappeared.

Minato was about to walk away before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Turning around he saw the first thug that he had used to slam the others against the wall with a switchblade that was buried considerably deep into his shoulder.

Glaring at the punk and ignoring the pain that he was feeling, he let his anger run build up and run wild as he summoned Death: Thanatos. The death god roared menacingly, the sheer force of the raucous sound removing the mugger's lingering fingers from his switchblade and sending him stumbling back into the ground and tripping over one of his downed allies.

His surprise and panic didn't last long before the only thing he saw was black, white and silver and total emptiness.  
Minato dropped to his knees, gazing at the dead bodies that scattered the dark alley. Summoning Death always took a toll on his body… Slowly calming his breathing Minato looked at the carnage in front of him. Taking a few deep breaths he abandoned his dark jacket which was full of blood, and staggered out of the alley.

Shaking his head out of that time, he returned his focus to the road in front of him.  
"Bastards," Minato muttered as he walked back to the dorm, hands in his pockets "That's why you don't screw with me...but those damn people don't get that." Just moments ago he took the life of a teenager that threatened him with a switchblade again.

"I don't get it… Why can't you all just leave me the fuck alone!?" Minato shouted to the sky.  
Walking back into the dorm he ignored Mitsuru's and Akihiko's greeting, shot a glare at Takeba and stomped to his room, slamming the door shut. Without even changing he lay on his blue bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, into Hypnos' clutches.

The next day just went on. It was boring, at least in Minato's opinion. There was no pain, no screams, and everything just seemed too dull. He opted to charm a girl in the school but decided against it "Nah I ain't in the mood." He pushed Junpei to the side and then quietly walked towards the dorm.  
"Oh he's back." The voice of Yukari called out earlier today she tried to apologize for the horrible statement yesterday to Minato who just ignored her.

"So this is our new guest?" An elderly voice called out, a gentleman in a brown suit, having shoulder length brown hair and glasses stood up from the couch wearing a small smile on his lips as he looked towards Minato.

"Good evening, my name is Shuji Ikutsuki, I'm the chairman of the board for your school," He introduced himself "Ikutsuki hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't even like introducing myself. Even I of all people get tongue tied sometimes." Minato stared at him blankly but inside, just looking at him just fuelled his urges to snap his neck in half.

"Any questions?" Minato was broken out of his thoughts as Ikutsuki finished telling something, most of which Minato ignored.

"No." Minato replied.

"Then I hope you have a successful school year," He stood up. "You must be tired from all the excitement you should go to bed early," A grin crossed Ikutsuki's face. "As they say the early bird catches the book worm." He chuckled. "Please forgive the b-"

"That was fucking horrible." Minato hissed as Ikutsuki's eyes opened wide at his words.  
"E-Excuse me?" He asked in a state of bewilderment.

"That was painful to hear, I despise people who try to act funny but come across as a massive douche." Minato snarled, promptly answering his earlier question.

Yukari gasped at how rude Minato was towards the chairman of the board, before any of them could utter a word Minato was already walking up the stairs "Stupid people."

"That was...unexpected." Ikutsuki mused.

"Jerk..." Yukari hissed but she was busy marvelling Minato's appearance, "But he looks so good…"

Hamuko skipped towards Minato who had just climbed the stairs. "Minato-kun!" She sang as she stopped in front of him "How was your day?" She asked cheerfully.

"B-Boring…" Again, Minato felt several levels of calm standing next to her.

"Aww… Don't worry you should join a club, and then your fanclub will grow even more." She smiled.

"No thanks, I hate fangirls." Minato replied with a scowl on his face.

Hamuko sighed, "I feel ya dude."

"D-Dude?" Minato asked.

"Oh you want me to call you something else?" Hamuko asked and then smiled playfully "How about sweetie?"

"Hell No!" Minato shouted, but instead of feeling scared Hamuko giggled.

"You're blushing again." She noted with a smile, only intensifying the pink that was already dusted on his face.

'Why the hell do I feel so weird around her?' Minato asked himself again. It feels like I…know her from somewhere. Minato thought inside his head but then mentally shook it. I met her a few nights ago that's not it.

"Are you even listening?" Hamuko pouted looking at Minato who gave out an apologetic look in response.

"S-sorry…" He replied sheepishly.

"It's alright!" She smiled leaning close, edging her face closer to his. Minato could feel her strawberry breath on his face and she slowly whispered into his ear, "Sweet dreams Minato-kun."

Her voice was full of sweetness and Minato for the first time in ages smiled at the auburn haired girl, a sudden warmth washing over him as he gazed deep into her eyes. It had just been so long, that it just became something completely foreign to him: feeling actually happy instead of being stuck in the pits of anger and rage like he usually was.

Hamuko laughed, "Aw…you look so cute while you smile," Placing her hand on Minato's own, she looked at him with a gorgeous grin. "Try to smile more okay?"

"I-I'll try.." Minato managed to say and with that he quickly walked towards his door, opening it and walking in.

Hamuko was standing there still giggling, "For someone who has Death he still is cute." Her giggling stopped as the word Death left her lips. "Why did we have to carry such a burden?" She asked herself, sadness lingering. "Why are we damned with this fate?"

"Why him…?" Hamuko said her eyes getting wet. As she had gotten closer to him, she could smell the iron-filled stench of blood from Minato's clothes but still… She tried her level best to open up with him.  
"I know it hurts Minato-kun." Hamuko whispered walking back to her room.

Minato had a strange dream that night. Not even a few minutes after he fell asleep, a blue door appeared out of nowhere in front of him. From inside it he could hear soft melodies that sent waves of calm through him, the always present hate inside him dying down.

He slowly turned the knob and opened it. There was a flash of blue light and Minato shielded his eyes from the intense burst and when he opened them, he was sitting on a chair face to face with what seemed like to be an elf, with an enormous nose and bloodshot eyes. He was grinning at Minato, clad in an old gentleman suit.

"Your nose is big…" Minato pointed out stating the obvious as he looked at the strange man's nose.  
He heard a giggle from his right side "I agree." Minato turned around to see a drop dead gorgeous girl with silver hair and golden eyes smiling at him. She wore blue gloves and hat, a uniform that resembled an elevator attendant's. Tearing his eyes off her Minato looked around the whole room was blue and strangely it seemed to be moving upwards like an elevator, like her uniform had suggested.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The mysterious old dwarf spoke.

"You have very special circumstances… it looks like the hunter has taken control." The gentleman stated confusing Minato, who stood up.

"Hunter? What do you mean?" Not knowing what the hell this hunter was, it was no wonder that he would have wanted to know what that meant.

"My name is Igor," Igor introduced himself. "You have a very peculiar fate."

"What the fuck are you on about?" Minato hissed growing more and more enraged by the cryptic comments.

"Elizabeth." Igor commanded and the girl snapped her fingers. Suddenly Minato's body went rigid and spasms of pain shot throughout his body, making him drop to a knee.

"Dammit, what are you going to do?" Minato spat.

"You have been blessed with the Wild Card yet most of your humanity has been robbed." Igor stated as Minato struggled to move, to no avail.

"Blessed? Robbed?" Minato managed to say through the pain.

"Seek your humanity back." Igor stated. Elizabeth clenched her hand making the pain intensify and as a result Minato screamed louder, although there was a hint of sorrow in her golden eyes.

"Destroy the dark creatures that appear in a pattern…" Igor spoke.

"Farewell." He bid Minato farewell as he was still writhing on the ground. After another flash of bright blue light the dream ended.

"The fuck!?" Minato woke with a jerk his whole body aching in pain.

"Hunter? Humanity? Robbed?" Minato repeated the words, "What the fuck was that and what does it mean!?" He screamed, pounding his fists into the mattress.

In a certain room in the dorm an auburn haired girl was looking sadly at the monitor that showed the feed of a angered Minato slamming his fists on the mattress, cursing repeatedly.

"Igor told him?" She asked "But what pattern?" She asked before busting into tears looking at the feed.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered quietly.

Back in the blue room, "Master…" Elizabeth called out to Igor with a worried tone. "If he defeats them, then Death will walk the earth once more."

Igor nodded. "Yes, but if he stays like this he might die, releasing the essence within him."

Igor stated, looking up at the endless sky. "The wheel of fate has started spinning, and he is the best hope for humanity."

"But the other one…" He continued, "She is the deciding factor."

"You mean her?" Elizabeth asked to which Igor nodded.

"Yes now we shall see if the human's will is greater than the power of death." Igor took a deep breath, "If he does not get rid of it soon, he might completely lose himself rendering the last straw for humanity useless."

* * *

**Hoshi AN: Welp, I'm glad this story's getting some more support. It's fun seeing that increase.**  
**But to say something, if I miss anything in grammar or in spelling it's probably my fault. XD Haha.**  
**Plz review and no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

"That fucking dream…' Minato cursed mentally as he drudged his way to school, too tired out from last night.

"Minato-kun!" A familiar voice sang out, briefly making Minato forget about all of his worries. There was only one person he knew that could do that: Hamuko Marie. She skipped towards Minato with a bounce in her step and a cheerful smile, "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much. I just had this horrible dream last night…" Strangely enough for him, Hamuko was the only person he would be able to talk to about his problems.

Hamuko's cheerful smile vanished and was replaced with a sorrowful expression, "Oh? Are you alright now?" She asked with her voice full of worry. Minato tried to resist the urge to smile again at her. He had to control himself… but goddammit he just couldn't do it.

In the end he did end up smiling, "Yeah, I'm ok now." Seeing Minato give her that radiant smile let Hamuko slip back into her earlier exuberance.

"That's great!" She cheered, "If you have any problems come to me alright?" With that, Hamuko began to walk towards the gate with Minato alongside her.

'Why is she so concerned about me?' Minato asked himself before a vivid memory hit him, casuing him to clutch his head in pain.

A flash of light, a girl screaming in anguish, a burst of flames, unimaginable pain coursing through Minato's body, total darkness, passing out…

"Minato-kun!?" The voice made Minato break free from the trance's clutches, even as he still held onto his throbbing head. He turned to see the worried face of Hamuko who had her grip on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" She asked frantically.

Minato nodded slightly, his voice equally as weak, "I'm okay." He answered quickly, making his way towards the building. Hamuko stood stunned, resisting scratching that itch to cry in front of the school. After a while, she staggered in behind him.

"…da bomb." Ekoda spoke as he marveled at the history of classic literature. Not that anyone else agreed with him.

"That was fucking horrible." Minato stood up from his seat. He had already been in a bad mood all day, and the awful teacher wasn't making it better. Ekoda's eyes lit up as they always did when he was about to scold a student of class 2-F.

"Now listen here you good for noth—" His insult was duly cut off when Minato snapped.

"Shut the hell up! Why the fuck am I here? I lived in London and will be back there once I finish this god awful term, now shove the stupid book you fucking dumbass." Minato completely tore the 'teacher' apart, Ekoda's eyes widening in the process. The rest of the class were just as dumbfounded, only being able to look on in shock and happiness as someone was finally able to shut the old crow up.

Kicking his chair back, Minato stomped out of the room leaving the astonished room behind.

"Minato's a freaking badass…" Junpei muttered amazed by his courage, not knowing that he only did that in a fit of rage.

Minato stormed out of the classroom and walked upstairs to where he was beginning to take to going in order to calm himself down: The rooftop, where no-one would come to annoy him.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down on a bench from which he could see a view that overlooked the huge island, shimmering ocean and blue skies. A wave of anger erupted in him as he eyed that accursed bridge, "Fucking bridge… I hope it breaks down, burns in a fire and kills whoever's on it."

The door that led up to the roof opened. Minato was already fueled by his rage, so as he turned around to yell, "Who the fuck cou—" He instantly stopped his oncoming words as he saw Hamuko standing in the frame.

"F-forget what I said…" Minato muttered, turning back around to face the city view once more. Hamuko slowly walked towards him, settling herself down next to him. He didn't object to it, but remained quiet.

"You…" Hamuko started, Minato fully expecting her to say how much of a rude asshole he was. Yet she said something of a completely opposite nature. "…are awesome, putting that old turd in his place!" She yelled making Minato cringe from the high pitch.

"R-really?" He asked, in utter surprise.

Hamuko nodded, "Yup, that was terrific!" She cheered.

Minato wanted to bash his head on the railing. This girl was such a mystery to him, it made his head hurt. She did exactly the opposite of what people would normally react towards him.

"Why are you like that?" Minato asked, engaging in a staring contest with the ground.

Hamuko gave him only a curious expression, "What do you mean Minato-kun?"

"That was rude. Aren't you supposed to stay away from me?" Minato whispered quietly, "I mean last time I did that nobody came near me at school…" He kept on staring down the floor, remembering the last time he yelled at a teacher. He wanted to kick, scream and shout… What in the hell was Hamuko? Just standing next to her made Minato question his behaviour.

Minato kept looking down until he felt a soft hand on his head. He looked up towards Hamuko who only had a smile on her face, petting him gently on the head. Minato blushed profusely and opened his mouth to speak, only to be stopped when she ran her hand through his hair almost making him purr. It was that he quickly shook off.

"Don't worry," Hamuko smiled gently, "We all have our reasons sometimes…" Minato was again amazed by her words, "Almost everyone wanted to shut that Ekoda up, but I guess you're the bravest among us all… I won't keep my distance from you."

"Thank you… so much…" Minato mumbled, stuttering out his words. He somehow felt relieved that Hamuko wouldn't leave him.

"No problem…" Hamuko grinned.

"…"

"…?"

"You can stop petting me now." Minato said quietly, making Hamuko pout.

"Aw, but I liked that. Seriously, your hair is so silky and smooth." Minato blushed once more, scarlet filling up his cheeks. 'WTF? She's bold…' he mused.

"Let's go, or Mitsuru-senpai will have our behinds," She laughed and walked down quietly, Minato following her with a small smile on his face.

Following the end of the school day Minato and Hamuko made their ways back to dorm. Thankfully for Minato, none of the others in the dorm like that Yukari girl went with the two. He wasn't sure whether he'd have been able to hold his anger against her of all people.

Duly ignoring any of Mitsuru's greetings and only holding his attention on Hamuko, he went up to his room with Hamuko doing the same.

While he was in his room, Akihiko came down from the stairs later.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit." He told Mitsuru, who looked up from her book.

"Will you be alright?" She asked with a concerned gaze.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get in a little practice." Akihiko tried to reassure her. Even though she said to be careful, she wouldn't be able to stand herself if he got hurt.

Akihiko nodded with a competitive grin before walking out of the door. "This isn't a game Akihiko…" She muttered to herself before going back to her reading.

When Minato had fallen asleep, the rest of the others that were in the dorm including Ikutsuki were watching him for any interesting activity while he slept.

Mitsuru sighed, still worrying for Akihiko only to get a transmission from him that just awakened some of her fears. "Damn, I need some back-up this thing is huge!" The boxer shouted.

"Where are you right now?" Mitsuru asked, trying to keep her distress under a tight leash.

"I-I'm almost there…!" Akihiko answered back, panting as he ran.

"He's bringing that thing here!?" Yukari exclaimed.

"We're going to have to get ready for battle." Hamuko sighed, already opening the doors that led out of the control room and going down to get Minato.

During the night that Minato was awoken by this infernal racket that was making him extremely pissed. Couldn't he even get a good night's sleep around here anymore!? His mood only turned sour as he discovered that Yukari was banging against his door, calling for him with, "Hey, wake up! Sorry I'm coming in!"

Minato took it as a cue to at least get dressed. If it really sounded that urgent then…

He opened up the door, only to have a sword of all things shoved in his face. He was about to yell at Yukari for that, only to be interrupted by Hamuko who looked at him intently, almost pleading with him to take the sword and ignore that for now.

"Good, we've gotta get out of here now!" Yukari shouted as another quake rattled the building.

Minato begrudgingly took the sword form Yukari, muttering about pink wearing brunettes and the like. "Come on, Minato." Hamuko urged him with a slight smile, even though the shaking was making the current situation all the more foreboding.

Minato nodded slightly, gripping the sword in his hand. In all honesty though, he would have greatly preferred just to use his fists for whatever the hell was attacking the building. He did fine with just those anyways.

Yukari was leading the two of them down to the bottom floor, only to be contacted by Mitsuru through an earpiece. "Takeba, be careful! The Shadow we're attacking isn't the one Akihiko saw!" She warned.

"What!? Um, alright…" Yukari exclaimed before trying to calm herself down and think of another way they could avoid the wrath of the things that Akihiko and Mitsuru were fighting.

"Let's try upstairs," Yukari suggested after mulling the situation over for a bit. With no other choice and some urging from Minako for Minato to follow them up, the trio ran up to the rooftop like she had suggested.

Worst idea ever.

The time of that strange hour was clearly visible as they looked around the sky above the rooftop. The moon was impossibly big in the dark green sky, wisps of light green clouds being painted across the canvas of green and black. And the stench of metal in the air that could only smell like blood marred the otherwise calm winds. It was that time. That time when those black things appear.

Yukari's classic line of, "We should be safe out here," was only proved completely wrong as the sounds of lurching and splashing alerted them to the presence that was climbing over the roof and onto the ground.

Yukari was scared stiff by this… Shadow… Almost unable to do anything until she tried to grab her new silver gun and was about to shoot herself with it. Columns of fire erupted around the rooftop, making Yukari let go of the gun from the heat, sending it spiralling across the bloodied ground and just in front of Minato's feet.

As if entranced by the silver gun, he picked it up and cradled it in his hands, eyeing the monster that had climbed over the edge. The multiple arms and swords coupled with the eerie blue mask that was carried in one of its arms made it look extremely menacing.

'I'm going to rip it to pieces…!' Minato yelled mentally, starting to move the gun to his temple with the forces of an unknown urge as he stared down the monster in front of him.

* * *

**Hoshi AN: Sorry, was that a cliff-hanger?**

**Welp, we kinda decided the chapter would be long otherwise so sorry... XD**

**Anyways, plz review and no flames!**

**Nights : Yup thanks for the reviews everyone next chapter Minato will battle against the Magician review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zeph : Don't worry this whole chapter is about the magician fight.**

**Stardust : Nah we all like that my jaw dropped when I saw that scene for the first time in P3.**

**Brutal Wolf : Same here I love the pairing I wish Atlus would have putten Minato as an NPC in Femc's route replacing Yukari as the lovers arcana social link.**

**Cipher : Thanks for the review and yes Ekoda will say something and end up getting another verbal smackdown.**

**Guest : Glad you liked the fic thanks for the review**

* * *

'I'll rip you to pieces!' Minato yelled mentally, eyeing the monstrosity with complete and utter hate. His hand was still clutching the silver gun, the cold metal pressed onto his temple. Even though Minato most certainly was pointing a gun of all things towards his head, he felt calm… The usual pain and anxiety he experienced before summoning Death wasn't there. It was like there was a completely different presence.

"Master… Summon me…!" A demonic and distorted voice echoed within Minato's psyche. Hamuko and Yukari were only just standing there, looking shocked at the scene in front of their eyes. The next words that came through Minato's lips were just like an old reflex, as if he had been saying something like it all the time, even though he knew that couldn't be true.

"Per…"

"So…"

"Na…"

A painful gunshot rang out in the air of the rooftop however instead of the blood that one would normally expect from shooting themselves in the head, blue glass and mist exploded from the other side of Minato's temple. He stood surely, his eyes blazing with absolute hate and anger with a maniacal grin creasing his face. The crystals that had been blown out earlier collected just behind him, merging into one horrible creature.

It was one large being, and although still not as big as that huge creature that was slowly advancing towards Minato it was still larger than Minato. It had a jet black mechanical body that was covered in bloodstains and stitches as if the parts were sewn together messily in an attempt to put it back together. The presence had a speaker for a stomach, although it did possess a number of dents that made it look incredibly misshapen. Its pitch black face which seemed to be the only organic thing on it resembled Minato's own, even though it was covered with bruises and its right eye was missing and its hair was white, even if it was covered in bloodstains. Its remaining eye was an eerie red. Lastly, but not least, it carried a harp which was broken from either sides of the instrument and had several broken strings.

"Thou art I…" The voice of the figure was demonic… tainted, sending shivers down Yukari and Hamuko's spines, "And I am thou…" Minato wasn't fazed, keeping that grin on his face.

"From the sea of thy soul I cometh…" The creature spoke, "I am Orpheus Discord… the fallen musician."

Strangely enough for Minato, he felt no stress on his body whatsoever. Not like he did with Death. "Minato-kun?" Hamuko stammered, looking at Minato who still had that crazed expression on his face.

"Orpheus, attack!" Minato commanded, the creature flying towards the black monster which was becoming dangerously close to him. Orpheus took the massive harp in his hands, swinging it at the beast's numerous arms and smacking some of the swords that were in said hands off to the side.

"Break it!" Minato shouted with that sickening smile still on his face. This time the musician swung the harp, slamming it into the inky black body of the creature. It let out a scream, digging one of its blades into Orpheus' chest in its craze and ripping through the mechanical body. He roared a painful cry into the sky with Minato who felt the pain as well.

Orpheus disappeared shortly after that to which Minato cursed, "Son of a bitch…" The miscreation flung his many swords towards Minato who quickly dodged to the right, avoiding being led to a stab-filled death.

"Fuck," Minato muttered as he jumped from another set of swords, "How the hell can I attack when it has a bajillion swords?" Another one came towards him but Minato used the sword that Yukari gave him earlier to block it. Another sailed to his position more precisely this time, only giving Minato a moment to react before his cheek was sliced. He winced as the small droplets of blood trickled down his face, the slight moment of weakness allowing the Shadow of slash his chest and tear his blazer and shirt apart.

Yukari dropped to her knees, cursing herself for not being able to do anything as Minato's blood slipped to the ground, anguished yells coming forth.

"I… can't do it…" Yukari muttered.

Hamuko panicked, "But we have to help him!" She watched in horror as the multi armed abomination grabbed Minato by his arms and slammed him into the ground with a sickening thud. Another huge sword came intending to slash through Minato's chest, but he quickly rolled out of the way of the strike even through the intense pain that he was feeling. As he stopped he shot the silver gun once more, summoning Orpheus Discord who proceeded to smash his harp into the creature's mask obviously injuring it as it shrieked in pain. The swords directed to Orpheus ripped through the Persona, eliciting a loud howl as he felt like his very soul and essence was being torn apart.

'Dammit… I guess I have to sum-'His thoughts were cut short by someone shouting, "Get away from him!" Minato glanced around for the source, finding Hamuko standing with her own silver gun pointed towards her temple. Before Minato could stop her another gunshot resounded through the area.

Behind Hamuko stood a Persona similar to Minato's own but instead of looking so terrifying it looked beautiful. Its face was just like Hamuko's with flowing auburn hair, a golden mechanical body, intact speaker and metallic joints. Lastly, its harp was undamaged, being heart shaped.

Without a word the angelic Persona charged at the Shadow, who still had its sword plunged in Orpheus Discord's body.

"Dammit…" Minato cursed, "Get the fu-" he shouted as the Shadow drove the blade deeper into his Persona's form. The female Orpheus grabbed its lyre, trying to hit the Shadow but was swiftly blocked by those swords of its. The swords withdrew from Discord's frame, letting it fall to the ground. Hamuko was beginning to feel her legs falter in her stance… but she had to stay strong. She had to save Minato!

"Agi!" Hamuko commanded and the female Orpheus launching bursts of fire at the Shadow as she played her lyre. However the Shadow took it head on without even flinching, the little amount of damage inflicted by Minato earlier gone.

"Crap, it absorbs fire…!" Hamuko muttered. Her musings were broken as the Shadow grabbed her Persona and pounded Orpheus onto the still grounded Discord Orpheus. Minato felt the burn of the attack as he clutched his stomach. Before he could recompose himself, Minato yelled as the Shadow dug its swords into both Personae, ripping them to shreds before they finally disappeared in blue mist. Minato had been fighting for almost all of his life but he had never before endured pain of such intense magnitude… With that he collapsed to his knees, still feeling that burn.

Hamuko was trying to hold back her tears, knowing that they could die. Seeing Minato one the ground, the Shadow redirected its focus to Hamuko who froze as the unnerving blue mask gazed into her eyes with the lifeless holes in the cyan. She was rooted to the spot, and couldn't move a muscle. Not when she was under that gaze. With that, the Shadow ran towards her on its many arms.

Minato managed to see it even through his pain, his heart becoming wrenched painfully as he saw Hamuko trembling and just waiting for death to arrive. As the Shadow came closer, Hamuko dropped down to her knees.

"Hamuko!" Yukari yelled, trying to step forward only to be stopped in her tracks by a column of fire which threw her to the ground. The Shadow continued advancing towards the fear stricken Hamuko who squeezed her eyes shut, just waiting…

An image of a bloodied and dead Hamuko flashed Minato's mind, his heart pounding painfully not only in his chest but in his mind… She couldn't die here! Ignoring the crippling injuries and pain that was shooting through his body he ran towards her just as the Shadow came near her, standing in front of Hamuko and shielding her from the multiple swords… He took the hit instead.

Hamuko could feel a warm and iron-like liquid being thrown on her and she could recognize that smell all too easily. It was blood. What was strange to her was that she felt no pain whatsoever. Moments later an anguished scream rang out, causing her eyes to be shocked open. She soon wished that she didn't do that, because the scene in front of her shook her to the core.

Minato was standing in front of her, trembling in pain. In left arm was impaled by a sword, buried deep in. His right leg was dug into with another, and his abdomen was gashed deep, only an inch away from taking his life.

"Minato-kun!" Yukari screamed as the world in front of her at that moment was imprinted deep into her memory.

"No…" Was all that Hamuko could get out.

"We lost him!" Akihiko yelled, slamming on the control board of the monitor in front of him.

"Arisato…" Mitsuru whispered. A student's life from her own school, under her responsibility, just died in front of her eyes…

"No… look." Ikutsuki said, looking too and annoyingly calm. The two teens looked through the monitor again. Minato was still breathing although only barely enough for them to notice it. Blood was dripping down from his form, and his clothes were stained red. The Shadow didn't stop there though. It raised the sword which was still lodged in Minato's limb and lifted him off of his feet.

"No, please!" Hamuko begged as the Shadow formed a huge fireball, blasting Minato at point blank range. His entire body was seared, and burned as he yelled in complete utter agony and the multiple painful wounds only becoming more and more aggravated as they too were scorched. He was thrown back by the attack, and slammed into a wall. Slowly, his form slid down to the ground. He was sure most of his bones were broken.

"M-Minato…" Hamuko sobbed, losing the will to stand again and collapsing on her knees as she waited for the Shadow to end it all right then and there.

"I-I… have to…" Minato mumbled as he somehow got up, using the wall behind him as support. There was only one thing that he knew could save them all now… Death. The Shadow turned its mask towards the standing Minato, Hamuko and Yukari. They both looked at Minato's pained expression, which only melted into a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Minato demanded, raising his right arm up. Black mist surrounded him, the whole dorm quaking, as if it too was trembling in fear from the display of power.

"What the…?" Yukari managed to say as Mianto gave off a terrifying aura. One that seemed to increase the push of gravity around them ten-fold, creating an oppressive atmosphere. One that reeked of Death.

"Come forth Death!" Minato shouted to the sky, and as if something, somewhere was replying back to him with a huge bellow. Behind Minato, a huge creature manifested. It was twice the size of the multi-armed Shadow, carrying a colossal sword double Minato's height. It was clothed in black, with equally dark coffin lids in a cape-like formation chained together and to its back. There was no face on it; only the hollow stare of a dinosaur-like mask. It roared menacingly, the people scattered around the dorm having to cover their ears from the horrifyingly eerie sound.

"What the hell is that…?" Akihiko asked.

"A second Persona?" asked an awe-struck Ikustuki.

The new Persona charged at the Shadow, letting out a primal scream. Minato fell to his knees, a huge mental and physical strain being pulled on him that only became worse because of the injuries he was already sporting. Coughing, Minato watched as the Persona sliced the Shadow in half using its sword and using its bare hands crushed the limbs of the Shadow, almost shouting with glee as it was able to destroy and tear something to pieces.

Yukari was shaking in fear, but Hamuko stood strong. She knew this feeling… it somehow resonated with the locked up part inside her, but that didn't stop her from crying as she looked at the coughing Minato on his knees, struggling to keep his eyes open. As Death completed its job and the Shadow was gone. Growling it looked at Minato for a moment before glancing to the unfazed Hamuko. One last cry and it disappeared.

"And we part…" A voice rang inside Minato's head, making him stand up straight to try and find out where the hell the sound came from. He looked around but there was no-one. The entire world starting spiralling out of the control of his vision, and the pain he was feeling was soul-shattering. Shutting his eyes closed, Minato was about to meet head first with the cold ground…

Hamuko quickly dashed towards him, catching him in her arms. Quickly laying his head on her lap, Hmauko begged Mianto to wake up.

"Minato-kun… please get up… please…" She sobbed as her hands trailed over Minato's broken and bloodied body. Minato gave a small whimper as her hands touched the gash in his side, but he quickly slipped away into unconsciousness. Yukari was crying as well, as a pool of blood formed under Minato's fainted form.

The door slammed opened and in came Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikustuki.

"Are you ok?" Mitsuru asked cautiously.

Hamuko snapped her head towards her, "What the fuck took you so long!?" Mitsuru froze as her icy tone and looked at Ikutsuki with a glare that signaled that it was his fault. Not that Ikustuki cared. He glanced towards the fallen Minato with excitement hidden under his facade, 'He'll be perfect for my plans…' He thought.

"Minato please…" Hamuko pleaded once more as she tried to shake him awake, however it was all for naught as he didn't move a muscle. She enveloped him in a hug, not caring that her clothes were probably becoming stained red with the blood on his body and whispered, "I'm pathetic…"

* * *

**Hoshi AN: Woohoo, this was fun to write! It wasn't as long a wait as the other chapters huh? Welp, hope you like it and I'm out. Catch ya later.**  
** Plz review and no flames!**

**Nights: Well that's done so you all saw the brutal beating Minato took for those who read my other fic this Minato is no way near the one from Death and Chaos, Minato can't summon weapons he will not get the World Arcana and has none of the p2 personas just the normal ones in p3. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even tho it was graphic.** **For those of you wondering Orphy is Minato's initial persona, Thanatos is the death sealed inside him which he can summon but it takes a toll.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hamuko opened the door to her room and quickly shut the door, resting her back against it as she slowly slid down. Just moments ago the ambulance arrived to take Minato away from her. Staring at her now red uniform she starting sobbing, the image of a pained Minato impaled by swords now imprinted deeply and harshly into her mind's eye.

"Goddammit why the fuck am I so weak!?" She cried, pounding the floor with her fists. Minato's painful scream rang in her ears again, making more tears leak out from her eyes. Mitsuru had forced Hamuko to get some rest. The doctor gave word that Minato's injuries were very severe and was lucky to be alive.  
Not bothering to change and still sobbing, she stumbled towards her bed. Clutching her pillow tight, she continued to beat herself over what happened to Minato with cursing. However the emotional toll that night had on her inevitably led her into Hypnos' clutches.

Hamuko opened her eyes into a familiar dream. In front of her was a blue door that she recognised immediately: The Velvet Room. Slowly turning the knob she opened the door. It was her third visit from the first one she would never forget, as it was the day that she learned of the monster locked inside her.  
Hamuko gasped at the sight before her. The empty chair was actually taken but a familiar blue haired boy, but he wasn't awake. He was breathing albeit shallowly, and his multiple injuries were clearly visible.

"Ah, master Hamuko. It's a ple-" Igor began, only to be cut off as Hamuko ran towards the injured boy.

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko gently tried to shake him awake, but there was no response from him. She tried her luck again but Minato didn't move. A shiver of fear ran down her spine… was he dead?

"Do not worry. He's just tired…" A calm voice spoke, making Hamuko turn to face Elizabeth. She smiled at Hamuko, " The injuries were severe but we'll be able to heal them."

Hamuko calmed down a small amount, "Please do it quickly…" she begged.

Turning around, Hamuko faced Igor, "Have you told him about Death?"

Igor shook his bald head, "No."

"Why not?" Hamuko asked with a frown.

"Do you think he would believe that? The worst that could happen is that he kills himself," Hamuko tensed hearing the word 'kill' come forth from Igor's mouth.  
"Okay then…" Hamuko turned to the still passed out Minato, eyeing the gashed and burns that dominated his body, "Just take care of him alright?" Reaching out, she placed her hand on Minato's head and petted it gently.

After Hamuko disappeared, Elizabeth summoned her compendium and muttered some spells to heal the critically wounded boy. After a good ten minutes, Minato slowly opened his eyes. The pain was still present but it was lessened quite a bit.

Minato immediately tensed up as he saw the golden eyes of Elizabeth and the bald head of Igor, remembering what happened last time. He tried to get up but regretted it instantly as his leg gave way, making him fall to the ground.

"Please relax. We will not hurt you," Igor spoke calmly.

Minato snarled back, "Oh yeah, because you fucking gave me a massage the last time," Elizabeth picked Minato up and placed him back on the seat, continuing her healing.

Minato didn't object this time as he felt the pain lessen little by little. After a while all of Minato's injuries were healed. Minato hesitated, but muttered, "Thank you," to which Elizabeth smiled.

"Let's just forget that your last visit happened," Igor suggested.

"What was that about anyway? Hunter? Humanity?" Minato questioned, the mysterious music calming his soul a little.

"That's up to you to find out," Igor told him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Minato scowled. Igor snapped his fingers, a red contract appearing on the table in front of him. Minato's eyes widened. It was the same contract that the kid made him sign.

"Fucking brat, did I just sell my soul to the devil?" Minato muttered. Igor ignored it, but Elizabeth actually giggled.

"By signing this contract you are hereby welcomed in the Velvet Room," Igor explained.

"Oh don't I feel special?" Minato mumbled sarcastically.

However, Igor ignored his quip again, "We will help you on your journey."

"Like last time?" Minato growled back.

"However, you must accept the consequences of your actions from here," Igor once again, ignored the smartass remark.

"Now onto other matters… I see that you have awak-" His sentence was cut short by Minato.

"Blah, blah, blah, mind explaining the creatures in my head?" Minato had Death for a long time, but he never actually knew what it was.

Igor sighed in annoyance, "I was going to answer that."

"Good." Minato replied and Igor continued, explaining to him all about Personae and how they were masks that helped the user in times of need.

"However, there is one very important thing you must remember," Minato nodded for him to go on.

"There is one person in your world that has a fate similar to yours. This person will be the deciding factor on your journey," Igor was solemn in tone, "I advise you develop a strong bond with said person."

"Mind telling me who that is?" Minato asked.

"That is up to you to find, "Igor replied calmly.

Minato threw his hands up, "A journey of fucking self-discovery, great!" he shouted.

"Until we meet again…" Igor said his goodbyes.

"Toodles," Elizabeth waved.

Minato slowly opened his eyes, feeling like he had been asleep for a very long time. He was greet by a white ceiling. Before he could muse on where he was a voice greeted him.

"You're awake," Minato turned his head to face a worried Yukari, "Um… how do you feel?"

"Where am I?" Minato asked, ignoring her question. Yukari sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you finally came to… I was so worried about you," Yukari stammered.

Minato ignored her worried, "What the hell was that thing?"

"Those creatures? They're what we're fighting against and the power you used, we call it…" Yukari began, only to for her sentence to be finished by Minato.

"Persona?" Minato added.

Yukari was shocked with her eyes wide, "How… how did you know?"

Minato shrugged in response, "Beats me."

"I… uh… wanted to tell you that I'm sorta like you," Minato tilted his head towards her.  
"What are you on about?" he asked with a scowl.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little… and my mum and I aren't exactly on good terms…" Minato really couldn't care less about whatever the hell she was trying to say to him, but it was the next words that set him off and made him pissed. Very pissed.

"You're all alone too right? Since the accident… To tell the truth, I already know about your past." Minato had enough. Slamming his fist on the mattress, he turned to Yukari with a hateful glare.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Minatos yelled, stopping her from speaking. Minato's head was burning, and he was inches away from losing control. How dare she bring that up!?

"If you waited for me to wake up… just so you could shove my most horrible memory into my face then I hope you die!" Minato snarled with an unprecedented amount of loathing. Before Yukari could even think of a response, he clutched his head as he felt a headache creeping in, "I don't get it, what the fuck is wrong with you!? Why can't you just leave me alone!? Dammit, they're dead! Why the fuck do you have to remind me!?"

"I don't give a fuck what happened to your parents!" Minato yelled as he got up from the bed and punched the wall, drawing out blood. Yukari was shocked beyond words so much that she even forgot to feel angry. Grabbing his headphones and wallet from the desk, Minato shot a last hateful glare at Yukari who was still rooted to the spot.

"Stupid skank," Minato cursed, slamming the door closed and leaving an almost crying Yukari behind.

"I-I thought you would understand…" Yukari mumbled, trying to keep herself from crying.

Minato ignored all the doctors and stormed out of the stupid building still in hospital clothes, earning him a few odd looks from the people around him. Walking towards a shop, Minato changed into a pair of jeans a black t-shirt.

"Bitch," Minato cursed as he remembered Yukari, "I need to get my head off these things." Mianto looked around for anything that could help. His mind clicked into place when he saw a black haired teenager standing there.

"Got it," Minato said to himself, walking towards her with a charming smile. The girl's heart instantly melted as she saw the charming smile on his face. The next bit was all too easy for Minato. All it took was a couple of sweet smiles and a good choice of words.

"So what are you waiting for here?" The girl giggled, "Let's go to a hotel."

Minato nodded as the two walked to the nearest hotel. A good thirty minutes later Minato walked out looked quite a bit calmer than before. The girl began running behind him hastily dressed and her eyes red from crying. Not that Minato noticed. He just kept walking on.

"What… do you mean it's done?" She asked sobbing.

"It's done. I'm going now." Minato answered simply, not a bit moved by her tears.

"I thought we had something special," she shakily said.

Minato turned around and laughed in front of her, "With you? Yeah right. In a dream. I just wanted to get my mind off of things… so yeah. Thanks." He moved away from her quickly as the girl collapsed onto the floor crying, but Minato really didn't care.

"You can't just leave me," she sobbed.

Minato only chuckled in response, "I just did," walking away from the girl's view.

Minato thought about what to do next. He was thinking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hamuko smiling at him. Minato smiled a little back.

"I'm sorry…" Hamuko whispered before bursting into tears, utterly shocking the blue haired boy.

"Why?" Minato asked, as his cold heart wrenched painfully seeing Hamuko crying.

It's all my fault… you almost died because of me," she sobbed, making the people look at them until Minato yelled at them to mind their own business. Minato hesitated. He was never good at talking to people, let alone calming them. But he grabbed a hold of Hamuko's wrist and made her sit on the bench.

"Just… calm down dammmit…" Minato cursed.

"I'm sorry…" Hamuko said shakily.

Minato placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's… okay… please don't cry…" Hamuko stopped sobbing at the tone of his voice… It carried a hint of pleading for her to stop.  
Clearing her tears, Hamuko spoke, "I don't know how I can thank you for saving me and Yukari," Minato's expression turned sour at the mention of that pink wearing brunette, but Hamuko didn't notice it.

"Yeah…" Minato replied. He felt a soft hand touch his own, and he looked down to see Hamuko's hand grasping his. Minato blushed looking towards Hamuko who had a determined smile on her face.

"I'll make up for how you saved me," she said with her voice filled with resolve.

"You… don't have to…" Minato stammered.

Hamuko tightened her grip, "I will… I swear." Standing up, she spoke some more, "You saw a lot that night right?" She started to talk about the battle with the Shadow, "You were out for a freaking week." Minato was shocked to hear that.

"A week?" he asked.

Hamuko nodded, "Yup. I had to think of an excuse to tell the teachers."

"What exactly?" Minato asked once more.

Hamuko only giggled in response, "You tripped and fell over… like a dumbass." Minato would usually slap the hell out of whoever insulted him but this time, seeing Hamuko laughing he actually gave out a chuckle.

"Um… By the way Mitsuru-senpai has something to talk to you about," She held her hand towards him, "Will you please come back to the dorm?" Minato thought about it. What would they wanna talk about?

"Okay? Minato replied unsurely, taking her soft hand into his own, "Lead the way."

Hamuko smiled, "Thanks but first… Takoyaki!" She yelled, dragging Minato towards the stall. He was rich no doubt but he never actually spent money on someone else, but this time he bought Hamuko boxes full of takoyaki and strangely he felt happy watching her chow on them, sometimes whining about how hot it was.

"She's… cute," Minato whispered to himself. Truthfully Hamuko was really beautiful and was without a doubt, the most popular girl in school. Her bright red eyes were just… stunning. He felt like he could gaze into them all day…

"Hey dude?" Hamuko shook Minato away from the trance he was captured in. He had actually been staring at her the whole time.  
"W-What?" Minato was startled as he was broken away from that daze.

"You're been staring at me for the last five minutes…" Hamuko told him. "Do you think I'm pretty…?" she smiled, drawing out her words.

"A-Ah…" Minato stumbled over his words to which Hamuko raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Minato cursed to the heavens. Why the hell was he so docile next to her?

"Well?" Hamuko asked, urging him to hurry up with his answer.

"Y-Yes…" Minato finally answered, looking away as a dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Hamuko grinned, pleased by the reaction from Minato, "Why thank you Minato-kun," she giggled, "You have a lot of admirers at school already too."

"Let's forget about it," Minato said quickly, trying to divert the situation.

Hamuko nodded, "I agree. Anyways, it's almost nighttime… we have a lot of things we'd like to discuss with you," She looked worried for a moment.

"However, what you decide will be final." This puzzled Minato. What could she be talking about?

The two walked towards the dorm, Hamuko telling him to follow her to the fourth floor. Minato did, although he really hated to see that stupid Yukari girl again. Minato walked with her up three freaking flights of stairs before he finally reached the room. Hamuko opened it and Mianto hesitatingly stepped in, his heart burning with anger and hate seeing Yukari sitting there. She shot him a vicious glare with he just shrugged off.

"Hmph, so what do you want?" Minato asked stiffly.

"Answers," Mitsuru replied.

"I don't care," Minato spat.

"This isn't helping Arisato," Mitsuru shot back.

"I'm not trying to," He retorted, "You think I forgot about how you tried to kill me when I first arrived here?"

"We thought you were a Shadow," Mitsuru reasoned.

"Yeah? Oh from what I saw, the bastard a bajillion arms. Not tell me were you really high?" Minato growled, laced with venom.

"We're sorry," Mitsuru looked down.

"Oh, of course you are now," Minato glared at Mitsuru, "So now what the hell do you want?"

Ikutsuki began to speak, "I'm sure you're well aware of the Dark Hour?" Minato was busy trying to fight back the annoyance that was boiling up within him. Just looking at this guy pissed him off.

"Yeah," Minato answered, brushing some hair out of his eyes. Yukari forgot all about her anger as she stared into his silver eyes. 'How can someone so handsome be such a jerk?' she asked herself.

"How long have you been aware of it?" Mitsuru asked.

"Ten years," Minato answered simply, leading to shocked gasps all around.

"I see…" Mitsuru articulated slowly, "And about the thing you summoned…" Minato tilted his head towards her.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Do you already know about Personae?" Mitsuru asked to which Minato curtly nodded.

"Well, that certainly saves us some time," Ikutsuki commented.

Mitsuru got up and grabbed a briefcase, placing it on the table near Minato and opened it up. "Arisato, we are SEES, a group dedicated to fight the Shadows that appear during the Dark Hour. We would like you to join us." Inside the metal briefcase was a red armband with the word SEES on it, along with a silver gun just like the one he used a few nights ago. Minato blinked, and looked at each of the people present in the room.

Akihiko looked curiously, while Mitsuru was holding her breath. Yukari looked expectantly at him completely forgetting about earlier while Ikutsuki had a silly grin on his face. Hamuko… had a bright smile on her face… Minato was about to refuse but that night made him rethink that. What if Hamuko got hurt? She placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's all up to you. We won't force you."

"I'm in," Minato declared, looking at Hamuko whose smile only increased.

"Thank you," she grinned. Everyone in the room thanked Minato, even Yukari. Ikutsuki smiled, "Thank you so much. Oh, and about your room… why don't you stay there in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is but I guessed it worked out in the end," He laughed.

Smash! Minato heard a particularly large sound, like the sound of shattering glass.

"Holy crap, the window," Minato commented aloud. He found himself rooted to the spot as a card faded into his vision with the image of a traveler with a rucksack walking along with a small dog behind him, just about to walk straight off a cliff. Minato blinked a few times before the card disappeared and he felt a strange surge of energy flow within him.

"Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personae of the Fool Arcana…" A voice similar to Orpheus spoke softly.

Shrugging off the peculiar phenomena as it finally stopped, "By the way…" The rest of the group member s turned to look at him. "How far is this place from the roof?"  
"Just a short distance away," Ikutsuki replied happily. Hearing this, Minato's mind became haywire from pure rage.

"So why the fuck didn't any of you come to help us?" Minato glared at the seniors. "What if Hamuko, me or Yukari died?" He spat, "You need members? But from what I saw you don't give a shit about the current ones!" Hamuko did agree with him. They certainly needed help.

"Minato-kun it's alri-" Hamuko tried to calm him down but Minato was so engrossed in his anger that he didn't listen.

"Well, have you got a fucking reason!?" He glared at each of the seniors once more.

"It was because of me," Ikutsuki admitted, making Minato turn to him, "I ordered them not ot go… I wanted ot see whether you could summon a Persona."

Minato's blood boiled, "Only because of your fucking curiosity?"

"Let me show you what I did to the sunnova bitch," Minato glared at him, walking towards the chairman. He grabbed him by the collar before Ikutsuki could do anything, Minato punched him right in the face. Everyone gasped at the display as Ikutuski was knocked to the ground.

"Well, I just joined club where the higher powers don't give a fuck who dies!" Minato shouted.

"We're sorry… I shouldn't have listening to him…" Mitsuru whispered looking down while Akihiko tended to Ikutsuki.

"Too late," Minato snarled, walking out of the room.

"Are you going to reverse your decision?" Mitsuru asked weakly.

"Oh, I'll join your little club," Minato sneered, "But…" He turned around to face the crowd. "I ain't accepting orders from a scumbag like him." He pointed towards Ikutsuki.

"I did it for my stupid curiosity…" Minato imitated his voice, and with that he slammed the door behind him and left the rest behind.

"Fool Arcana?" Minato asked himself as he shook his head and walked towards his room, "Fucking fools indeed," He cursed as he lay down on the bed and shut his eyes.

* * *

**Hoshi: And, we're back with another chapter. So soon huh? Welp, please tell us what we can improve and what you liked! =D Catch ya later!**  
**Plz review and no flames. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

"SEES?" Minato snickered as he hung his MP3 player around his neck. "Idiots… they'll get themselves killed sooner than later."

He opened the door of his room and walked out. Last night he had joined the 'stupid little club' as he had dubbed it. It was "Dedicated to fight the Shadows," Minato mocked using Mitsuru's voice, "My ass." Once he had walked down the steps, he was instantly greeted by Hamuko.

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko cheered, running towards Minato as soon as he had stepped onto the ground floor. He tried to bite back the urge to smile at her. He had to control it! Lately he was being so out of character…

"Thanks for joining us! I know you'll help us protect the city!" Hamuko gave a bright smile while Minato's eye twitched. 'Save the city? It's the same fucking city where I lost everything!' He screamed inside his mind.

"I ain't gonna do that," Minato spoke up, "I only joined because you might get yourself killed you careless woman." He had done it. He'd finally given a snarky comment to Hamuko which he couldn't do since the day they had met. Hamuko frowned for a moment but then cheered.

"So you're going to be my knight?" Minato's mind was blown again. She again did the complete opposite of what he had expected.

"Wha…?" Minato was dumbfounded.

Hamuko began jumping in joy, "Thank you!" She leaned closer to Minato who shivered. "That makes me really… happy…" She whispered into his ear. Minato's cheeks flushed when he felt her soft lips on his cheek, Hamuko planting an equally gentle kiss on Minato's cheek.

"Thank you for saving me that night and for helping us." She gave a warm smile to the still awe-struck Minato who nodded dumbly, making Hamuko giggle.

"Let's go!" She grabbed Minato's wrist and dragged him out of the dorm. The two sat at the monotail, ignoring the stares of their respective fanclubs. Hamuko and Minato talked about random things. Well… mostly just Hamuko. Minato only nodded and gave curt responses to whatever she said.

The train stopped and both teens walked towards the school and were greeted by Junpei who looked extremely happy, making Minato's blood boil. He walked forward, leaving Hamuko and Junpei behind.  
"So classic lit…" Ekoda trailed off as his eyes darted across the room and fixed onto Minato. Dropping the current topic he clapped, "You the blue haired boy. Wake up." Minato didn't budge even an inch and kept on sleeping.

"Wake him up!" He ordered to Hamuko who nodded. She gently shook Minato who slowly but surely, began to wake up. He groaned and raised his head up groggily. Ekoda's eyes widened as he realised that Minato was the same student that insulted him in the previous class. "You!" He yelled, making Minato turn towards him.

Minato looked at him with his cold, silver gaze, almost making Ekoda think twice about what he was going to say. Nevertheless, after shrugging it off he pushed onwards. "You're the same rascal that insulted me! I'll let you know you aren't safe! I'm filing a complaint against you, and you are going to be expelled from this institution!"

Minato merely looked on at him as he continued to spout his garbage before snickering as Ekoda finished. "Oh really?" Minato stood up and walked towards him. He stopped just in front of him before bursting out in laughter. "Really? Really!? You're going to file a complaint to get me, of all people, expelled!?"

"Alright, let's review things shall we? Wouldn't the school rather have me? Who has topped scores countless times in schools across London? Someone who was offered a full scholarship? Someone who is from abroad and finally, someone who doesn't give a flying fuck if he gets expelled?" Ekoda's eyes widened, only to have Minato continue his spiel.

"Now you… the most ignorant teacher in the whole school, teaching hot garbage that I'm sure no-one will be taking next year. You're a complete and utter son of a bitch with a complex." Minato cursed, spitting out his words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Ekoda paled a ghostly white. What Minato said was actually the truth. "So go on," Minato shoved Ekoda, making him stumble back. "I dare you." He continued taunting.

"I…" Ekoda stammered.

"I double dare you good for nothing bastard," Minato sneered. He turned towards the class. "Attention you good for nothing punks, who here wants to see me kick the ever loving crap out of his monkey ass!?" Everyone in the classroom cheered, and Ekoda instantly skedaddled out of the room.  
Minato shook his head. "Another one." He turned around to see the students cheering for him with the girls blowing him kisses and the boys bowing before his feet.

"Shut up!" Minato yelled at them, but the students only began to cheer even more at his bad boy attitude.

"Hmph." Minato stepped away from the podium as the students continued to cheer. Walking towards his desk Minato dropped his head on it, getting ready to sleep again.

…Until he felt a soft hand on his head. He tilted his head to find Hamuko petting him gently on his head. Minato blushed as he quickly shook his head. "Don't do that again… am I some kind of puppy?" Minato growled and Hamuko giggled in response.

"Yup, a cute one!" She smiled. Minato just couldn't retaliate to a smile like that.

He rose from his seat. "I-I'm going to buy lunch." It was already lunchtime and she was hungry. Hamuko nodded back.

"Can you bring me some melon bread please?" Her voice was layered with every layer of sweetness, making Minato obey her.

"O-okay…" Shortly after he replied, he walked out of the classroom.

"Do you honestly expect him to bring that for you?" Yukari rolled her eyed at Hamuko who simply nodded.

"You'll see." She smiled knowingly.

Yukari shook her head. "I don't think so, didn't you see him? He's a total jerk," She curled her hands into fists. "He openly said he didn't give a crap about what happened to my parents."

"Did you say something… that offended him?" Hamuko asked.

Yukari thought about it before coming up with a possible answer. "Well, I did say he was alone like me…"

"That's what you did wrong." Hamuko replied.

"What wrong about that?" Yukari retorted.

"You didn't have to remind him of that horrible truth," Hamuko sighed.

"But that's the same thing I said to you." Hamuko nodded at Yukari's words in agreement.

"Yes… but he's different. My parents died but I got to see them… but he didn't," Hamuko tried to fight back tears, "I read his file… his car burst into flames and he barely survived. Everywhere he went, whether it was a twist of fate… everyone close to him died."

Yukari had her mouth open in shock. "I didn't know that…

"I guess that's why he took it so badly." Hamuko said.

The door slid open and Minato walked in. "Here's your bread…" Yukari's eyes widened to almost comical proportions. He actually bought a dozen melon breads for Hamuko.

"Thanks!" Hamuko cheered before she began munching on them. Yukari cleared her throat.

"Minato-kun… I'm…" She couldn't complete that sentence, as Minato walked out of the room, not in the mood to listen to her. Walking out side he bumped into Mitsuru.

Without a word, Minato started to walk away but Mitsuru ran up to him and informed him, "Come to the fourth floor after you get back. I have something to tell everyone." Minato nodded curtly and footed away from the scene.

School ended and Hamuko practically dragged Minato back to the dorm. They opened the door to see everyone, including Yukari already there. Akihiko waved at them. "Oh good, you're here," He walked towards the door. "There's someone I wanna introduce."

"Hey, hurry up!" He shouted to someone outside.

"Hold your horses, this is freaking heavy." A voice yelled back. Hamuko and Yukaru gasped while Minato's eyes widened slightly. Slightly. The door opened and in came a familiar cap wearing teen.  
Junpei grinned. "Wassup?"

Yukari and Hamuko exchanged glances, obviously very surprised that Junpei was here.  
Minato sighed. Getting up wordlessly, he walked straight up the stairs. "Call me if it's something actually important." He hissed with emphasis on 'important' and climbed up the remaining steps.  
He was promptly dragged back by Hamuko who forced him to shake Junpei's hand, which he did so begrudgingly and with a scowl on his face.

Alright. I believe we're ready." Akihiko grinned. The door opened once more and Minato's rage increased as he saw the chairman walking towards them with a huge bulge on his face.  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Junpei asked. Ikutsuki threw a glance to Minato's hate-filled face before chuckling.

"Oh, I fell off some steps. Silly me," The chairman cleared his throat. "Okay. I would your undivided attention. For a long time, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Hamuko were the only Persona users that we had."

Minato's eyebrow twitched. 'Huh, I wonder why.' He thought sarcastically. With this ditzy chairman, he wouldn't see why anyone would want to join anyways.

"However, that number has recently jumped to six. So starting tonight at twelve AM I would like to announce the beginning of the exploration of Tartarus." Ikutsuki explained.

"Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei gave his thoughts, making everyone sigh. Except for the chairman.

"Tartarus? That's known as Hell in Greek mythology." Minato mused.

Everyone turned to him. "Really?" Hamuko asked.

Minato shook his head. "You didn't know?"

"Alright. Let's meet at the place before twelve." The juniors nodded at Akihiko's words.

Minato stepped up to his room, wondering what the hell he was going to see. The juniors took the train with Akihiko and they stopped near Gekkoukan. Akihiko led them, stopping in front of the school where Mitsuru was already waiting.

"This… is the place?" Junpei asked with a stunned expression. "But why here?"

Akihiko flipped his cell phone open. "Just wait a few seconds. It's almost midnight."

"Tick… tock."

"Tick… tock."

"Tick… tock."

"Stop it." Minato snarled to which Hamuko giggled.

"Sorry." She replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Minato gave a small smile in front of everyone. "Hmph. Crazy woman."

Hamuko pouted. "I top the whole class just so you know!"

Minato's smile widened. "Let's see if you can do that when I'm around."

"Is that a challenge?" Hamuko asked with a competitive grin.

Minato nodded. "Yes. It is."

"Well you can bet your ass I'm gonna win it!" Hamuko replied with a determined face.

Minato laughed. "Let's see about that!" In those few moments, he had forgotten all about the hate inside him and the fact that everyone was staring at them.

"Whoa… he smiled…" Yukari blushed, looking at the small smile on Minato's face. "He looks so cute…"

'Hamu-tan's pretty close with him…' Junpei thought. But all thoughts stopped as that blasted hour hit the world. Their surroundings shifted into the green and iron-filled air that permeated the Dark Hour flowed in. Pools of blood appeared on the ground and the enlarged moon that stood behind the buildings with an eerie yellow glow.

However, the members of SEES ignored that. Instead their attention was all focused on the school. The form of the building rose, twisted and turned while several other structures stuck out of the abomination of a tower that just formed. They were the kind that looked like they were not structurally sound at all and that they would collapse on each other and tumble down at any given moment. Like the world around it, it was that murky green. It rose higher and higher into the sky, standing in front of the unnerving gaze of the moon behind it.

"This is Tartarus." Mitsuru announced as the juniors sans Hamuko stared at the monster of an obelisk that towered in front of them.

Minato's mouth curled up into a devilish grin as a familiar voice inside him spoke. "Home."

* * *

**Hoshi: Whoo, this chapter had a lot more happening in it so that's some good stuff! There was more chewing out of Ekoda, more character development and much, much more! Hopefully the grammar and spelling is alright in this one. Because if there is anything wrong, like I said it's probably my fault. But, I do my best! XD **  
**Anyways, hope you guys catch the next chapter! Plz review and no flames!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What happened to our school?" Junpei yelled. Clearly the shock of the school turning into a monstrous abomination of a tower was too much for him to handle and his brain to process.

"Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." Mitsuru stated calmly.

I knew school was one fucked up place." Minato exclaimed, earning snickers from all except Mitsuru. Obviously she was too proper to react.

"But why the school?" Minato asked with a raised brow at Mitsuru who stiffened up visibly.

She looked down sadly and replied with, "I don't know."

Minato frowned. He knew that she was hiding something, and he was going to find out what sooner or later.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Akihiko grinned, much to the chagrin of Mitsuru. "Mitsuru, Hamuko and I have only gone in to take a peek. This will be our first time exploring it." He explained, his grin only widening.

Mitsuru turned to Akihiko with an icy glare. "Akihiko, I respect your enthusiasm but you won't be accompanying us today." She hissed with a sickly sweet smile, only foreshadowing what would be coming for him if he pressed on the matter anymore. However, Minato was more amused as he watched Akihiko breaking into a cold sweat.

"You don't have to remind me." Akihiko looked down, heartbroken. Minato instantly classified him as a 'gym junkie.'

"Can we go inside the fucking tower now?" Minato growled. He hated waiting. With Mitsuru's nod, the team entered.

"Whoa…" Junpei said in awe as he stared at the interior of the lobby.

Nobody could expect to know that such a horribly made tower could look so beautiful if you were standing outside. Unmarred marble tiles spanned on the floor in a black and white check pattern. Round pillars of the same material were erected around the lobby, suspending the walls and ceiling around then. What was probably the centrepiece of the large hall was the golden clock against the wall, which had a glass-like stair case that led up to it as if it were some kind of ceremonial gate.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth lies on the top of the staircase." Mitsuru explained.

Hamuko nodded in agreement. "Yup! We go in there, and step into another dimension of sorts," She pumped her fist in the air eagerly. "Yeah, we're like time travellers! Awesome!" She cheered while Minato smiled. While he thought it was cute, he had to stay focused. What if something caught him off guard and bit him in the ass?

"Firstly, weapons." Mitsuru said as Akihiko dropped the bag he was carrying. Loud clangs of steel clashing against steel rang out when the bag met the floor. Minato unzipped the bag to see the weapons inside.

"Awesome!" Junpei grinned as he swung his katana around like a baseball bat.

"Watch it Stupei." Yukari hissed, picking up a bow.

Hamuko swing her naginata around pointed it's blade at Minato. Adopting a warrior accent she spoke firmly, "I challenge you to a duel!"

Minato smiled. "Yeah, a game of Tekken then," He took a solid grip on the short sword. "I choose this."

"We're going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions." Akihiko stated and Junpei brightened up as he heard this.

"One of us?" He suddenly began jumping. "Oh me, me. Pick me!"

Akihiko winced at the thought of this hyperactive kid commanding. After a few seconds of deliberation he decided. "Minato, you're in charge."

Minato shrugged. "Fine." He replied curtly.

Junpei however, was not pleased. "Why him? He doesn't look like a leader."

Minato turned towards him with a glare. "Oh, and you do?" He sneered. "Do you even know how to handle your fucking sword?" He pointed at Junpei's sword which was being held like a bat.

"Do any of you punks have the balls to shoot yourself with a replica of a gun?" Minato pointed his Evoker towards his temple with and absolutely sick smile on his face. "Bang." He grinned with an utterly wicked voice, making the once cocky teen, not to mention Yukari shiver at the display.

"Besides…" Hamuko cringed as the image of a pained Minato flashed in her mind. "He has fought them before…" Her hand trailed towards Minato's previously injured shoulder and grasped it.

Minato smiled slightly at her concern. His hand glided towards her and he grasped it, giving it a quick, but reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay now."

Hamuko smiled. "I'm glad…"

"Why is… he only nice to her?" Yukari asked herself, jealousy seething within her.

"Alright. So, are you ready?" Akihiko asked to which Minato nodded. "Heh. That's the spirit."

Minato noticed a blue door as he glanced around the room. He ignored whatever Mitsuru was saying and walked towards it. Hamuko saw this and whispered to herself. "I guess the key I gave him a while ago will work now." She whispered to herself.

Unbeknownst to him as he walked by, Hamuko slipped a key into one of Minato's pockets. This same key was glowing a warm light blue colour as he stood in front of the door.

"The hell? I didn't know this existed until now…" Minato said in awe as his arm automatically clicked the key into its home and opened instantly, momentarily blinding him with a bright flash of light.

Minato opened his eyes to be greeted by Igor's excited face.

"Well shit…" Minato spoke after snapping out of his stupor. "Kids would have nightmares after seeing you." Igor's smile duly disappeared and formed a frown but Elizabeth giggled, oddly amused by Minato's words.

Igor discarded the annoyance and spoke, "I see you're about to venture into the tower."

"And you won't tell me anything useful about that, right?" Minato mumbled under his breath. Igor ignored it and briefly explained to Minato about his rare power, the Wild Card.

"So basically I have to beat the Shadows and get stronger?" Minato asked after taking in all that information. Igor nodded.

"Yes. Now, you must be off, but please come again of your own accord. Then I can tell you about my true role; the manner in which I can best assist you. Farewell…" Igor waved as yet another flash of light Minato.

"Yo dude?" Hamuko shook Minato out of the trance. To those around him it just looked like he was staring at the wall dumbly.

"W-what?" Minato stammered after composing himself.

"You were staring at the wall… are you okay?" Yukari asked, trying to be friendlier to Minato.

"Yeah… Let's go." Minato replied curtly, heading towards the staircase with the rest of the team following just behind him. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the portal to the labyrinth of Tartarus. Or the newly dubbed 'weird portal-like thing' as Minato thought.

"Sweet…" Minato muttered with a devilish grin as he glanced around the new environment. The place was filled with puddles of blood. The checked marble floor had a green hue cast over it, the scarlet red liquid splashed over it like haphazard paint. Oddly, Minato enjoyed it.

"So this is it huh?" Junpei commented as he tightened the grip on his sword.

"My knight will protect me… right?" She gave a grin to Minato who could only nod dumbly.

"Y-yeah…" He replied nervously. Hamuko found how easy it was to tease him hilarious to say the least.

"I can do this on my own", Junpei thought. "Hamuko doesn't need a jerk like him to protect her." Junpei glared at Minato's back.

"Here I go!" Junpei yelled, determined to find and kill some Shadows in order to prove his worth. He ran, taking off from the group.

"Iori!" Mitsuru yelled, her voice reaching everyone through means unknown.

"Whoa, is that you senpai?" Yukari asked but at this moment, Mitsuru was ignoring her surprise.

"Iori, get back!" She yelled, but he just wouldn't stop running. "Tsk… Marie. After him."

Hamuko nodded to run after Junpei, leaving Minato and Yukari alone.

"Fucking moron." Minato cursed.

"Um… Minato-kun, I'm so-" Her words were cut short as Minato began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Yukari asked frantically.

"Away from you." Minato replied simply with no remorse whatsoever. She could very well die in Tartarus and he wouldn't care.

"What if a Shadow attacks me?" Yukari said with a quivering voice.

"I don't care." Minato hissed.

Yukari was feeling pissed, but most of all she was scared. In the end she followed behind Minato. "Jerk…" She spat, but not in front of Minato of course.

Minato ran forward suddenly, shocking her. She ran behind him and stopped dead at the display. He was driving his sword through the chest of a Shadow. It seemed like there were two identical Shadows, being impaled by a wire.

"Die!" Minato shouted with a frightful amount of glee as he shot himself with his Evoker, summoning the form of Discord Orpheus above him.

"Burn it to the ground…" Minato commanded with a smile. The musician began to play an off-tune melody with his broken and damaged lyre. As the ferocious strokes of the notes ended the song, a column of fire burned the sword-impaled Shadow, reducing it to ashes.

The Shadow was vanquished so Minato kept walking, not even bothering to notice the horrified Yukari behind him.

"Wuss…" Minato sneered at Yukari. "Why don't you summon your Persona now?"

"I-I'm scared…" She admitted with a shaky voice.

Minato gave out a hauntingly eerie laugh. With that, he walked forward. Minato still didn't like her, calling her a bitch in his mind. His heart was bursting with complete anger, just by remembering what Yukari said to him at the hospital.

"Arisato! Marie and Iori are in trouble!" Mitsuru's voice blared inside Minato's mind, his heart beat speeding up painfully fast.

"Fuck!" Minato yelled as he dashed forward, Yukari barely being able to keep up with him.

Minato quickly found Junpei and Hamuko panting on the ground with a huge beetle-like Shadow in front of them.

"Hamuko!" Minato shouted, running towards her. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Hamuko smiled despite the situation. "Nothing is working on it." She stood up groggily while Minato turned towards the beetle with a cream coloured mask on its horn.

"Asshole…" He cursed as he drew his Evoker and shot himself, revealing Orpheus from the blue mist that poured out.

"Agi!" Minato commanded as a ball of fire was thrown towards the beetle form Orpheus' form. Resist.

"Shit…" Minato muttered under his breath as the dodged the incoming beetle's Kill Rush attack. Dashing to the left, Minato unsheathed his sword and drove it through the beetle's wing eliciting a screech from the Shadow.

The group stared on in shock as the Shadow quickly pinned Minato to the ground with its large horn. Flying up it planned to land on Minato and crush him with his weight, but Minato quickly rolled away as he saw the attack coming.

"Orpheus!" Hamuko summoned her Persona, not being able to bear seeing Minato fight the Shadow alone… like the last time. The beautiful Persona flew towards the Shadow and fired a hard Bash attack with its harp, but it barely flinched.

"The fuck is supposed to hurt it!?" Junpei yelled as he tried to burn the Shadow with Hermes' flames but like before, it barely flinched.

Minato staggered to his feet. "How the fuck can I hurt it!?"

"It's weak against Wind!" Mitsuru advised. "Takeba has a Persona that could be used to attack it, but it has not learned any attack up till now."

Yukari cursed herself. "Why am I so useless!?"

Minato was prepared to summon Death now. There was no other option. He was just about to, but a soothing voice rang inside his head. 'Master… Summon me…' were the words. His mind flashed back to Igor's words. "When you have defeated your enemies you shall see the faces of possibility before you…" Minato grinned wickedly again as he made up his mind.

"Come forth, Angel!" Minato yelled as blue shards exploded from the other side of his temple. This time it was neither Death nor Orpheus but a scantily dressed female that was blinded by a blindfold with a pair of wings and blonde flowing hair.

"Blow it apart." Minato snarled. The new Persona fluttered its wings, bringing forth a gust of wind to blast the Shadow onto its back and anchor it to the ground. Minato charged towards the beetle and quickly dove his sword into its weakest part; the mask, and killed the pesky insect.

Minato sighed in annoyance as he turned around to see the shocked faces of his team members.

"How did you…" Yukari started, not getting the how he was able to summon Angel as she only had one Persona.

"Summon…" Junpei continued.

"Another Persona?" Hamuko finished to which Minato shrugged.

"Beats me…" He replied.

"This is certainly interesting, Arisato." Mitsuru said, her voice filled with excitement. "We shall discuss it tomorrow. For now, I order you all to split up and find the access point."

Minato would normally ridicule her for ordering him around, but right now he was too tired to care. He nodded and ordered the team to split up like she had told them to.

Hamuko followed just behind Minato grinning. "You're fucking amazing Minato-kun."

"Um… Are you hurt…?" Minato asked softly, surprising even himself by the tone.

"Oh I'm okay, thanks to you." Hamuko grinned.

Minato sighed in relief. "Don't you go running off again, got that?:

Hamuko nodded and saluted him. "Of course, leader!"

Minato smiled at her cheekiness. That girl was definitely something else… He continued to watch as Hamuko bounced around cheerily.

Eventually they found the access point and the arrived at the bottom floor. Mitsuru and Akihiko welcomed them.

"So, how was it?" Mitsuru asked to which Minato shrugged.

"Okay I guess." He replied.

Mitsuru gave a small smile. "I see. Well, I'm glad it wasn't too tiring for you. If you gained confidence then that's the best thing you could have achieved."

"But man… you busted out another Persona now." Akihiko said with a smirk.

"I'm certainly surprised myself but you all must be tired. We will discuss this another day." Everyone nodded at her words and walked out of the tower.

Minato felt the Fool Social Link level up to rank two during all that. His eyes darted towards Hamuko who was skipping rather than walking like the others. Would he ever be able to create a lasting bond with her? "Would she seriously make a bond with a monster like… me?" His heart wrenched painfully as he thought about her. "He looked down thinking. If I just wasn't like this…"

"Hey knight! Come on!" Hamuko's cheerful smile was contagious, no doubt.

Minato smiled back. "Coming you crazy woman!" He shouted as he reached her, walking beside her.

Hamuko wished a lot for this one thing. That she could have a bond with Minato… She suddenly grasped his hand, shocking Minato.

"W-wha?" Minato stammered, but stopped when he gazed into Hamuko's crimson eyes. They looked like they were missing that shine in them that gave them life, and others around her life. But only when she looked at Minato. As if something… was missing.

"Please… let me be like this…" Hamuko pleaded as she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Minato nodded slowly. "Alright then…" Hamuko gave him a small smile, and continued to walk along with him.

* * *

**Nights : There you go, hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was pretty fun to write, with the first visit to Tartarus and I really hope you enjoyed Minato's interaction with Igor IMO they seemed funny. Anyway, please review. Ciao.**

**Hoshi: Welp, fun to write and fun to edit. I'm going to get out of here now. *Dashes off to do awesome things.* Oh right. Please tell us what we can improve and all that good stuff. Plz review, no flames, and I'll catch you in another chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ouch…" Minato winced slightly as the bruise on his stomach shot spasms of pain throughout his body.

"You okay?" Hamuko was near Minato in a flash and placing her hand on his shoulder, her eyes filled with worry for the bluenette.

"I'm okay…" Minato replied, "Just a little banged up from last night." Hamuko's face flashed sorrow as he remembered Minato fighting the Grave Beetle all alone.

"It's all my fault," Hamuko whispered "If I just was strong enough…" She fidgeted with her school bag, her eyes almost beginning to be glazed with tears as she replayed the scene in her head. The two members of SEES were currently alone in the monorail. It was pretty early so nobody else was there, and nobody would be able to hear their conversations. By extension, Minato wouldn't be lashing out on someone anytime soon.

"It's okay," Minato reassured her. It might have been an odd gesture for him before but it eventually became something which he did quite a lot now. "We won and survived in the end right? That's all that matters."

Hamuko smiled brightly at that. "You really cheer me up Minato-kun."

"Uh…N-No problem." Minato stammered, playing around with his headphones. The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

The minute that Ekoda even caught a small glimpse of that familiar blue head of hair, he scrambled out of the classroom with the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Wuss." Minato shook his head. He merely rested his head down on the desk as the class rejoiced about another free period.

"Idiots…" Minato muttered under his breath as he was about to close his eyes and slip into blissful slu-

"Hey!" Junpei's overly cheerful voice nearly made Minato puke. He was about to yell at him to shut up but Hamuko somehow sensed it and grasped his hand.

"Minato-kun…Please be nice…?" She pleaded to him. Minato took a deep breath to try and calm down. This would be extremely trying on his will and patience but he would do it. But only because of Hamuko. He couldn't refuse any of her requests after all if it would make her at least a little bit happier.

Junpei walked towards them waving, "Hey Minato, what's up?" His cheerful voice made Minato cringe slightly. He tried to force an incredibly broken smile, even though he really did not like the situation right now.

"The ceiling Junpei." Minato replied sweetly but through clenched teeth, and perhaps a little shaking in his voice.

Junpei snickered at his unbearably forced joke. "Funny. So last night was really something eh?"

"Yeah." Minato replied absentmindedly before he dropped his head down to the desk, thinking of taking a peaceful nap since Ekoda just tucked his tail between his legs and ran away. From him. Ah well, at least he could get that sleep he so des-

"Hamuko!" Minato cringed once more as he recognised that voice. There was no mistaking it; that 'hell harpy voice' as Minato liked to put it belonged to Yukari Takeba. This was going to be just great, he was sure.

"Bitch…" Minato muttered to himself. He just couldn't stand her. normally he would be able to tolerate annoying people but this woman just put herself on top of his shit list the moment Minato woke up in the hospital. Not only that. What she said basically put her on a pedestal on the huge mountain that he had been piling up over the years. And it was a pretty large mountain.

"Hello Mina-" Yukari tried to greet Minato but was duly cut off.

"Sleep! Goodnight everyone!" With that Minato turned his head to the side and began to finally get that nap he had been waiting on. Yukari sighed. She was always trying to be nice to Minato but that just wasn't working.

"Anyways… Wanna hang out after school?" Yukari asked cheerfully to Hamuko who nodded in response.

"Sure!" Hamuko replied with a chipper expression as she unconsciously placed her hand on Minato's head, petting it gently. "But… no sushi this time." Junpei's eyes opened wide in shock and a drop of jealousy as he watched Hamuko petting Minato. How could she do that?

Minato obviously noticed this and turned his head to face Hamuko. She was talking to Yukari who looked… jealous? And it was all through the time that she was petting his head. Huh.

"H-Hamuko…" Minato choked up, blushing red. Hamuko tilted her head towards him, still not letting go of his head.

"Yes Minato-kun?" She asked with a cute questioning gaze.

All the while Yukari was fuming. Why wasn't he snapping at her? But why do I care? He's just a jerk. Despite all the thoughts that were whirling through her head she could only stare in shock at the scene and jealousy.

"Y-You can stop p-petting me now…" Minato mumbled. Despite how embarrassing it was… He still liked it a lot although he would never admit it aloud.

"Geez, I didn't know you were so shy Minato-kun." Hamuko giggled earning her a glare from Minato.

"I am not!" He replied while small bits of fury were building up within him.

"Yes you are!" Hamuko responded with a sing-song voice.

"I'm not." Minato retorted.

"You are." Hamuko fought back.

Minato was feeling pissed now. He wanted to call her a bitch or even push and shove her, but all that stopped instantly when he gazed into those red orbs. He just couldn't do it… This kind of thing usually just came naturally to him, but in front of her it became nigh impossible.

"Well…" Minato trailed off, "I guess a little bit…" He finally admitted and was welcomed by a warm smile that made him… strangely happy. That impulse… it was something he had yet to figure out why.

"Hamuko has won." The auburn hair girl cheered and Minato shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"Crazy woman." He muttered.

They're like a married couple… Junpei couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous as he mused that point.

Hamuko's got him wrapped around her finger… Yukari thought, and it was making her feel that more envy was building up within her.

"I'll have to pass," Yukari spoke suddenly. "I got a message that the archery club want's to meet up… So sorry. With that she quickly walked off. Although she would never admit it, watching Hamuko and Minato made her jealous and angry. Yukari was boiling with anger as she thought about the reasons why Hamuko was able to calm Minato down. Was it because she was more popular and prettier than she was?

"I better get something to eat since it's almost lunchbreak." Junpei walked off.

Hamuko sighed. "What a bummer…I wanted to hang out."

"You've got an entire fanclub here. Go ask some of them." Minato replied.

Hamuko sighed again. "NO! I wanna hang out with real friends…" She smiled, pointing at Minato. "Like you…"

Minato's eyes opened wide in shock. "F-friend? Me?" He just didn't get it. Shouldn't a cheerful and bright girl like her stay away from someone like him?

"Yes friendly friend," Hamuko giggled. "Wanna hang out with me today then?"

Minato froze at her words. "Hang out?" He asked, as if he didn't really register what she said, and it was sinking in only now.

"Aw Minato-kun, you're blushing." Hamuko giggled again. "Don't worry. I won't be taking you into some crazy love hotel or something."

Minato gulped at that as he mused on the boldness of that move.

"So…" Hamuko smiled, extending her hand. "Wanna be my date for the day?"

Minato weakly nodded and took her hand "O-Okay… After school then."

"Yay!" Hamuko cheered, bounding out of the classroom. "You want something to eat?"

Minato shook his head. "Nah I'm alright." Hamuko nodded with a smile and ran off on her quest for food.

"Damn, she's like a ball…" Minato mused as he sat on his desk "But why is she so nice to me?" Minato shook his head. No, he didn't care about that! Just as Hamuko left, Minato's shy and less raged attitude returned to his usual one. "Fucking school… Why the hell are the periods so long here?"

"Hey Minato-kun!" Hamuko was near his desk as soon as school ended. "Ready

"I'll show you how awesome the ramen is here." Minato nodded feeling a lot peaceful than before.

"You can't beat me in ramen." Minato smirked as he walked out of school.

"Is that so?" Hamuko replied with a competitive grin. "I can challenge you to an ALL YOU CAN EAT!"

Minato smiled. "Alright but you're gonna lose badly."

She laughed before replying, "Keep talking emo boy." Hamuko taunted and Minato chuckled. Once he ripped a girl's hair out when she called him an emo. Minato had definitely changed… But only in front of Hamuko.

Stepping inside Hagakure, the teens stared at each other with their eyes blazing with confidence and their stomachs growling for food.

"Winner gets…" Hamuko asked.

"A lap dance." Minato answered.

"Alrig—WAIT WHAT!?" She nearly shouted, blushing profusely "No way you pervert."

Minato only laughed. Just because he could be nice around her didn't mean that he couldn't tease her as well. "I was just kidding… Bragging rights."

Hamuko nodded, her cheeks still tinged pink. "Alright emo you're on."

"Hahahahaha!" Some few minutes later, Minato was laughing his way to the dorm while Hamuko sulked sourly behind.

"I'm just THIS close from strangling you." Hamuko warned Minato as they both walked up the stairs.

"You lost fair and square." Minato replied simply as he stood in front of his door.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EAT TWENTY BOWLS OF RAMEN!?" Hamuko yelled, "That's just… It's practically impossible!"

"Not for me," Minato chuckled in amusement. "But man the ramen here is really good. Definitely better than home made."

Hamuko smiled. "You should have tried the ramen my mom…" She looked down, "Used to make…"

Minato's eyebrow rose. "Used to? What do you mean?" He was actually surprised at himself for asking her.

"I don't know if you heard this yet… But my parents died years ago," Hamuko began tearing up. "…Leaving me alone." Hamuko silently cried. Minato felt a sword being stabbed into his heart.

Normally he wouldn't give a shit about someone's life. He openly told a guy that his dead parents could burn in hell for all he cared. He was that kind of guy, but as he looked at Hamuko who was crying her eyes out, Minato felt so weak. "I wish I could help her." He whispered as he put his arms around Hamuko's shoulder, slowly pulling her into a hug. Hamuko didn't object and she calmed down a little.

"It's alright… It's alright to cry." Minato patted her back as Hamuko continued sobbing into his shoulder.

'It hurts so fucking much." She sobbed.

Minato nodded. "I know it does…"

I lost them too… was what Minato thought. After a while Hamuko calmed down and Minato felt it would be a good idea to release her.

"I'm sorry, I know that was embarrassing …but I just couldn't help it." Hamuko looked down but Minato shook his head in disagreement.

"We all cry, there's nothing to be ashamed about it." He replied.

Hamuko smiled, and leaning forward she pecked Minato's cheek, making the blood rush to his face. "Thank you Minato-kun. Sweet dreams." Not too long after that she walked back into her room.

Minato stood there for a few seconds, and placed a hand on his cheek. He smiled to himself. "Cute…Too cute." Laughing softly, he walked into his room changed into his PJs, laid on his bed and slept; only bringing himself ever closer into Hypnos' clutches and into the realms of slumber.

Minato found himself standing on the Moonlight Bridge. "The fuck?" He shouted out loud "Why does this dream feel so weird?"

"Let it go…" A soft voice spoke making Minato turn around. Silver eyes widened as he saw the person who called out. This person was exactly the same as Minato, matching him with every single feature.

"Stop it." The enigmatic boy said as Minato walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, a slight glare playing in his gaze.

"Walk along the straight path. Let go of the evil." The boy spoke making Minato's blood boil. Why was he telling him what to do? No-one could do that, even if it was an exact copy of himself!

"Shut the fuck up!" Minato yelled, bashing him in the face. The boy staggered back with a broken nose which was leaking blood, but his face showed no pain at all.

"I'm telling you, let it go." The boy continued.

"Shut up!" Minato yelled and tackled him to the ground. Digging out his knife from his pocket, Minato stabbed his copy in the stomach with no remorse, blood starting to spill and flow out uncontrollably before removing the blade and splattering more blood around. His scream was the last thing he heard.

"Fuck!" Minato woke up. "What the hell was that?" He asked. Minato's eyes widened as he looked down. His PJs had a small blood stain.

"But how?" Minato asked utterly confused by the dream. "What did he mean?"


	11. Chapter 11

What was that?" Minato asked himself. "I killed him in my dream. How the hell did that blood appear in real life?"

"Minnie-kun!" Hamuko sang and Minato cringed.

He quickly turned around with a glare "Stop calling me that dammit." Minato spat.

"Aw come on! That name is cute." Hamuko pouted as the teens walked towards the school. Ever since Minato returned to Iwatodai, he only walked to school with Hamuko. He openly told Yukari to get lost from his sight once she asked him.

"Good morning." Mitsuru's elegant voice reached the teens as they stopped and she stepped out from a limo. Hamuko saluted her senpai while Minato ignored her.

"Good morning Arisato and Marie." Mitsuru greeted gracefully.

"Morning senpai!" Hamuko smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Minato gave a mere nod in response.

"I trust that you two have joined a club?" Mitsuru asked.  
Hamuko nodded. "Yep! Tennis club."

Mitsuru smiled "Excellent. What about you Arisato?"

"I haven't." Minato replied dully.

"Why not?" Mitsuru asked.

"I just don't want to." Minato answered back in a second. Mitsuru crossed her arms "That is foolishness! You must join a club."

Minato shot her a glare. "You're starting to annoy me." He said with an emotionless voice. Hamuko started to panic, since she could sense Minato's anger growing.

"Hmph. Don't you understand? Extra-curricular activities are a must for anyone. Especially since you also explore Tartarus. I want you to join a club today." Minato shook his head and grabbed his bag.

"Piss off." He snarled.

With that comment, he walked off leaving both of the girls behind. Mitsuru's eyes twitched a tad bit as she massaged her temples. "Arisato is very difficult to work with." She sighed.

"Don't worry senpai. I'll get him to join a club." Hamuko assured her.

"Well good luck." Mitsuru sighed and walked ahead.

"If only you guys could know why he is like that." Hamuko looked at the ground. "I owe him for saving me. If he didn't shove me out of the way I would have ended up just like him."

Hamuko cringed. "He took that all upon himself."

"But who was the one that sealed Death? Why was something like that roaming the streets?" Hamuko asked herself. What the fuck is Death exactly? With that final thought, she started walking towards the school.

"I wish I could free him." Hamuko flinched as Minato was yelling at a girl who most likely was trying to flirt with him.

"Bitch." Minato spat and walked ahead, leaving the girl crying. Hamuko sighed. Despite what Minato did, she just couldn't bring herself to hate him.

"Guess its guilt." Hamuko chuckled and walked into class. Minato laid his head down as usual and then began to sleep in class. As usual she began petting him until Minato told her to stop.

"Why the hell do I feel happy when she does that?" Minato asked himself.

"Really?" Hamuko grinned, making Minato flush from embarrassment. "You like it when I pet you?" She asked.

Minato stammered, "Of course not! I was talking about something else." He looked away.

"Okay." Hamuko shrugged, "Alright I won't pet you again." She said and Minato felt desperate. He couldn't hide the fact that he liked that.

"I-I do like it…..a little." Minato mumbled as he blushed.

Hamuko grinned sweetly at Minato "Aw you're blushing again." She giggled "I shall continue petting you then." She began petting him and Minato sighed, he turned around and began to sleep, maybe because he slept a lot less last night or it was Hamuko's touch making me calm, he slept fairly quickly.

"Cute!" Hamuko smiled as Minato began sleeping. She could definitely hear a bunch of girls squealing how cute Minato looked.

"O-M-G he looks so cute." A girl squealed pointing at Minato.

"You're right." Her friend nodded, fawning over Minato. A vein popped up on Hamuko's forehead "Are they trying to hit on my sleeping Minato-kun?" She asked herself, as she clenched her teeth in rage.

"Yo!" Hamuko shouted, grabbing their attention. "He's sleeping! Get lost! You'll wake him up." She yelled and glared at the two girls who immediately stopped. Hamuko was popular in school so the girls quietly backed away.

Hamuko panted. "That sure took out a lot." She was glad the classroom was empty since it was lunch break.

"Thanks." Minato muttered. "They annoy the hell out of me." Hamuko grinned, her anger vanishing at Minato's words.

"No problem Minnie-kun." She got a groan in response causing her to giggle.

"Club!" Hamuko reminded herself of the promise with Mitsuru.

No teacher dared woke up Minato, so he slept the entire day until…

"MINATO-KUN!" Hamuko shouted and Minato bolted up straight

"Come forth Orpheus!" Minato shouted, holding an invisible evoker to his head. He was panting hard and his hair was in a mess.

There was complete silence for a few seconds until Hamuko gave a giggle which turned into a fit of giggles and then hysterical laughter.

"Oh man!" Hamuko laughed her behind off. "Damn I need a second to brea—" She couldn't hold it and dropped her head on Minato's desk. "Hahahahaha!" She smashed her fist on the desk multiple times.

Minato crossed his arms if this was anyone else, he would have for sure killed him or her on the spot but he couldn't be angry by the fact Hamuko was happy.

"Hmph." Minato looked away with a small smile while Hamuko dropped to the floor.

"Orpheus." She exclaimed before laughing hysterically again. She smacked Minato on the back multiple times. "Man Minato-kun I nearly died. You looked really cute."

Minato gave a 'hmph' in response. "My hair is a mess right now…"

Hamuko stopped laughing but still had a smile on her face. "Here, I'll help you." Minato was confused what she meant until Hamuko stood up and glided her hand towards Minato hair and began brushing them across his face.

Minato blushed profusely as Hamuko grabbed a hold of his face and then pushed his bangs to the side.

"Damn his hair is so silky…" Hamuko grew jealous a bit inside.

Minato kept blushing but didn't stop her from fixing his hair.

"Um…Hamuko?" Minato asked softly.

"Yes Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked, nearly done with his hair.

Minato gulped "Uh, I was wondering… Why do we both have Orpheus as our starting persona?" Hamuko stopped fixing his hair and smiled shyly. She bent down to his face level, the smile still on her face.

Minato blushed since Hamuko's smile was creeping him out a bit; not to mention she was really close to him.

"Well…" Hamuko rested her finger on Minato's chest. "We might just be destined to be lovers!" Hamuko giggled slightly at her own words. Minato blushed like no tomorrow, and that was only intensified by Hamuko's gentle smile. She trailed her finger towards his chest and up his throat and tapped his chin with her finger, lifting his face up.

"What do you think?" Hamuko asked gently, making Minato's mind go haywire.

"So?" Hamuko asked again levelling his face towards her own. Minato gulped, he wanted to answer her but the words got lost in his mouth.

"I…um…eh." Minato muttered gibberish while Hamuko laughed inside.

"HEY!" Minato turned his head towards the voice. It was Yukari Takeba who was staring at the two with disbelief and a little bit of envy.

"What are you doing?" Yukari nearly shouted as Hamuko's finger was still on Minato's chin.

Hamuko blushed and pulled away. Minato for once silently thanked Yukari for breaking the awkward moment although he would never admit it.

"O-Oh nothing." Hamuko stammered.

Yukari raised a brow but shrugged "If you say so."

Hamuko raised an eyebrow this time. She was sure that Yukari would tease her about it but why did she let it go so quickly?

Yukari said nothing and simply sat on her seat. Hamuko was surprised and a bit She made a mental note to ask her about it later and sat next to Minato who was still red from that earlier question. he classes passed quickly and before everyone knew it, it was the end of school. Hamuko immediately stood next to Minato's desk and poked him awake. Minato groaned as he saw Hamuko standing there.

"The hell do y—um… what do you want?" Minato quickly changed his tone as he completely registered that the person was Hamuko.

"Club!" Hamuko cheered.

Minato shook his head. "No, just no."

Hamuko fumed. "Why you…! You're coming with me."

Minato waved her off and turned his head until Hamuko grabbed him by his ear. "Oh no you're coming with me."

"OW!" Minato winced as Hamuko dragged him from class with everyone looking at him.

"Damn that woman." Minato cursed, he wanted to break from her grip and maybe insult her but like always his hate just died down when he realized that the person was Hamuko.

"Damn it." Minato muttered as Hamuko kicked the door open to the swim team.

"Hey Yuko!" She called out to a tanned girl. "Sign up Minato Arisato for the swim team." She pointed at Minato who was behind her, feebly trying to make Hamuko let go off him.

"Sure Hamuko-san." Yuko said barely holding her laughter in at the scene.

…..

"Aww man! Cheer up." Hamuko urged Minato who sulked behind her. "You should be happy that you joined a club!"

Minato shook his head "Yeah right those crazy fangirls will grow in number."

"Don't worry I won't let them touch you." Hamuko said with determination and Minato chuckled.

"Uh… about what you meant that we might be lovers… You were joking right?" Minato asked. This had been bugging him for the entire day.

Hamuko giggled. "Ah, love is strange! Who knows I might fall for you?" She winked but Minato didn't return it. A feeling of unimaginable sadness crept inside Minato who at that time forgot all about the anger and hate. His heart took a sudden twist as his vision began to feel blurry.

"That's…" Minato spoke but suddenly took off in a run surprising Hamuko.

"Minato?" She asked worriedly.

Minato kept running and running and stopped at the back of the Port Island. He rested his back against a wall. His eyes were beginning to feel a little wet. "Why am I feeling like this?" He asked himself.

"Is that the final truth? No matter what I won't have her?" Minato choked out. His soul was writhing from the emotional pain. "I can't have her? No matter what?" He asked himself. He wanted to cry, and this truth was shaking him apart.

Eventually he shook his head and slid down. "No I don't care." He told himself, digging out his knife from his pocket. "Besides she would be better off without me..." He threw the knife away and walked out of the alley.

* * *

**Hoshi: Huh, this one took a while to get out. But between Nights getting run over by a bike and homework, and me messing up my own sleeping habits... it was bound to happen. Anyways, hope you like the chapter and tell us what you think!**

**Nights : Yup what Hoshi says. Unfortunately something way worse than a bike is running over me. LAW! So the updates will be slow again sorry about that. Anyway review as always I hope you guys enjoy it since it does have a ton of Minato x Hamuko moments.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two chapters in a few days welp, that happens rarely but the last time we had some action was the beetle fight so this is the second full moon hope you enjoy it :D**

**Anyone checked the second trailer of the P3 Movie? Those animations are gorgeous! I hope they dub it upon release.**

* * *

"Hello," Minato immediately jolted up on his bed, swinging his fist aimlessly towards the source of the voice. Minato hit something soft and then heard a thump. He was still half asleep so he didn't know who he did hit.

"Ouch…" A childish voice whined and Minato looked at the floor. It was the boy he saw along with Hamuko when he first arrived to the dorm…. That means…!

Minato caught his striped shirt and lifted him up. "You little devil," Minato snarled in his face. "You made me sign a contract that sold my soul to that long nosed devil!"

The boy laughed lightly, despite his nose being broken and being lifted up by Minato, "Haha, it's not like that. They will help you," He replied calmly.

"Yeah right," Minato rested him on the ground, he didn't know why but the boy gave off the same aura Hamuko did that is Minato felt his anger lessen and lessen.

"Why are you here?" Minato asked with a small amount of huff in his voice.

The enigmatic boy laughed mischievously. "I'm always with you."

"Shit. A kid stalker?" Minato wondered before shouting, "Who the fuck writes this crap?"

The boy shrugged. "I heard it was two gods."

Minato narrowed his eyes. "I ain't being commanded by any god or goddess..."

The boy waved his arms, "That's trivial. I came to warn you!"

Minato rose a brow, "Warn?"

The boy began to explain, "Tomorrow is the full moon."

Minato nodded at that. "Yeah?" The boy's expression turned serious as he said his next line.

"You will encounter one of THEM…" He commented cryptically.

"Okay?" Minato answered passively. He really didn't care about that… "Hey stalker kid." Minato tried to ask a question but the boy disappeared immediately.

"Hey!" Minato shouted but there was no response.

"Damn little kids with magic tricks," Minato muttered as he laid on his bed. "Full moon?" Minato blew a raspberry. "Like I care," With that he slept.

The next day, something was destined to go wrong. Hamuko seemed to be on the edge, but that didn't save Minato from being teased.

"Dammit stop it." Minato growled as he shoved her hand away.

"Aw come on," Hamuko pouted and Minato sighed. "She drives me mad."

Minato concentrated a blaze around his hand during lunch break while everyone was away, surprising Hamuko. "Woah Minato-kun what is that?"

Minato tilted his head towards her. "Oh I've been practicing to harness the power of elements into my hands."

"Really? You're awesome." Hamuko smiled and Minato embarrassedly looked towards the ground, his face red.

"Can you teach me?" She tugged on Minato's jacket who smiled.

"Sure," He replied.

Hamuko kissed Minato on the cheek as a thank you and Minato turned a deep shade of red "Dammit why am I so docile next to her?" Minato muttered to himself as his face lit up.

"Tomorrow then?" Minato asked.

Hamuko nodded. "Sure."

The classes resumed again… which basically meant more sleep for Minato.

…

Hamuko's eye shot open as she saw a shadow hovering over her. She kicked him across the stomach before jumping on him. "Hiya!" She attempted a chop which hit the intruder on the head.

Sensing victory, she grabbed a lamp which was working in the Dark Hour, she switched it on and tried to smash it onto the intruder's skull until she realized who it was.

Minato was on the ground, rubbing his head, fully dressed in the school uniform.

"You pervert!" Hamuko cried as she grabbed him by the collar. "How dare you Minato-kun?" She cried, rocking him back and forth.

"T-T-There is a m-m-mission," Minato muttered as he was being rocked back and forth.

"Oh." Hamuko nodded, letting go off his collar, dropping him onto the ground "Why didn't you yell to wake me up?" Hamuko asked and Minato flushed with embarrassment, moving his head away from her.

"I-I-I tried." Minato mumbled.

Hamuko tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you sweating and most of all red?"

Minato turned red and he pointed a Hamuko's dress "You m-might wanna cover yourself up." Hamuko was the one turning red this time as she realized that the night gown she was wearing barely covered her thighs.

"Oh!" Hamuko blushed, jumping onto her bed and covering herself with a blanket. Minato slowly stood up and turned around.

"There is a m-mission come to the fourth floor…" With that he walked out, nearly smashing his head on the door.

Hamuko slowly got up and suddenly laughed. "I never saw him this red."

Hamuko nearly screamed at Junpei who glared at Minato for being the leader. "How dare he?" She muttered to herself.

Minato sighed, he didn't like that. He could care less if all the people died in the city but Hamuko was going so he had to protect her. "Let's go." He commanded with a bored tone.

The team sans Akihiko reached the monorail and waited for Mitsuru. Obviously Minato was pissed. The moon was full, which gave a huge hint to Minato but he was so angry that he ignored it.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Minato growled at Mitsuru.

"I apologize," Mitsuru replied. "Listen carefully. The shadow is situated in the monorail. To get there you have to walk on the tracks."

"Before an idiot asks about it being dangerous then I'll answer it now. Nothing works in the Dark Hour," Minato answered as he saw Junpei opening his mouth.

"And senpai's bike is special," Hamuko added making Mitsuru smile.

"Right Marie. Good luck everyone." Mitsuru said.

Hamuko nodded. "Got it! Come on everyone let's roll!" She cheered walking forward. The team arrived on the tracks when Mitsuru's voice reached them.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

Minato replied with a bored tone, "Yeah. Nothing is out of the place here."

"The readings are coming from the monorail, proceed with caution and stay together," Mitsuru advised.

"Okay, lets head on in," Yukari spoke, climbing the ladder.

Hamuko sighed at her. "Man she has no idea," Yukari immediately placed a hand on her skirt.

"Don't look up," She glared at Junpei and was about to glare at Minato until…

"Don't you dare look at me that way," He snarled. "I don't give a shit even if you strip down, quit your yapping and MOVE!" Minato hissed with venom and Yukari flinched, moving up the stairs.

"I swear," Minato muttered but then looked away as Hamuko climbed on the stairs. Minato smacked Junpei on the head, making him turn his head around.

"Aww man!" Junpei pouted.

The team entered the monorail when suddenly all the doors slammed close.

"Welp, that's good," Minato sighed.

"What happened? Are you trapped?" Mitsuru asked.

"No shit Sherlock," Minato answered. "Looks like the shadow knows we are here."

"Proceed with caution Arisato," Minato curtly nodded and ordered the team to move.

"This looks like one of the movies where a group of people get trapped and then one by one they get eaten alive by the demons living on the train," Minato grinned wickedly, almost making Yukari faint.

"Oh I know!" Hamuko nodded in agreement. "Everyone survived, killed the demon and the bluenette and redhead got together between it all!" Hamuko said cheerfully almost making Minato lose his balance and trip.

"L-Lets go." Minato muttered changing the topic.

Junpei and Yukari gave each other an uncertain look. While it may have been tinged with jealousy, they had no choice but to just shrug it off at this point.

The team came running after their leader, though they had soon began noticing that there were no Shadows crawling around like they might've thought.

"Wow, this poor stiff must be a passenger," Junpei commented as they sped by the ominous black coffins that filled the train. "Must've gotten transmogged… creepy huh?"

"Uhuh, no shit," Minato snapped. Wasn't it that obvious?

Junpei shot a glare at his blue-haired 'leader' and grunted in annoyance.

"It's so quiet, it's creepy…" Yukari commented with a small amount of shakiness in her voice.

"Yukari-chan… you know that when someone says that they usually jinx the situation?" Hamuko smiled nervously at her friend.

Yukari found that she may indeed have just jinxed the team. Minato swore under his breath in annoyance as a Shadow made its appearance by falling from the ceiling.

But it wasn't attacking the team. Why?

The Shadow passed through the train door as it glanced at the team. It was definitely acting very strangely, and Mitsuru even said as much. But Junpei wasn't having any of that.

"But if we don't go after it, we're gonna lose it!" Junpei shouted.

Minato growled quietly, "But a monorail is a fucking one way…"

"Arisato, you're in charge over there. What do you think?" Mitsuru asked.

Minato sighed. "Does it really matter?" He replied, both in reply to Mitsuru and as a course of action for the Shadow. It wasn't like they wouldn't see that one Shadow again if it was just going the same direction that the team was going in the first place.

"But…" Mitsuru was about to say something, however Junpei cut in.

"Who needs your advice? We can beat that thing no problem!" He snapped. "Hell, I'll do it myself!"

"J-Junpei, wait!" Yukari shouted, but to no avail.

"I'll go after him!" Hamuko said with a determined tone.

Minato had half a mind to say no, knowing what happened the last time and seeing as he didn't really give a shit about Junpei. But Mitsuru had agreed already, and it still probably would have been the best thing. "B-Be careful…"

Hamuko nodded confidently and ran off after Junpei.

Minato and Yukari were left to catch up after them, however they stopped in their tracks when they heard two rapid 'thump's from behind them. They had company.

"Ugh, we really don't need to be dealing with this shit right now…" Minato said quietly before throwing some Agi fireballs at the Shadows using his element manipulation.

Yukari stared at awe at Minato as he took them out so quickly.

"Come on woman, what are you staring at?" Minato snarled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Yukari nodded slightly, and quickly followed Minato to the next carriages.

On the way there were some Shadows that almost ambushed them however Minato easily took them out with a few swipes of his sword and with a few fireballs. It was only a few minutes before they caught up to Junpei and Hamuko.

"Hamuko, are you alright?" Junpei asked frantically. His Persona Hermes didn't have a healing spell and he was stupid enough to run off without the supplies.

Hamuko was bleeding on the ground and that sight was what drove Minato off the edge.

"You fucking idiot!" Minato cursed, only barely keeping his voice at a normal tone as he glared at Junpei.

Junpei stammered as he tried to reason out with Minato, but it was way too late for him at that point; especially when Minato had already thrown a hard punch at his chin.

Junpei flew a few centimetres up into the air with that hit alone, and Minato was nowhere near done. No, he wouldn't be done especially if he was the one that caused Hamuko to get hurt. He would be fucking screaming in agony the whole time!

Yukari tried to stop Minato, but she was quickly shoved away by his free hand and sent to the ground all too easily. Mitsuru had begun protesting at this point, trying her best to stop Minato but it was no use. No-one else in SEES could calm down Minato at this point, except for Hamuko and she was injured. "Just fuck off!" He snarled.

Minato grabbed Junpei's shirt as he came back down and smashed his back against a window, eliciting a harsh yell of pain from him and a grin from Minato.

As Junpei tried to recover his breath, Minato smashed his back with a sickening kick from his heel, pushing Junpei's front down into a set of chairs. A shout of pain filled the stifling air of the Dark Hour, and they didn't stop there.

Minato held a particularly harsh grip on Junpei's collar as he flipped him over, leaving him open to Minato's anger-filled strikes. They struck repeatedly on his face, and if he had kept going there then he probably could've broken something on Junpei's face that wasn't his nose.

Junpei's limp body began sliding down the smooth seat, and it was that vulnerability that gave Minato an opportunity to ram his knee into his stomach, caving it in and making Junpei spew out blood from the hard strike.

Minato scoffed and grabbed his collar once more, slamming Junpei against the wall after he was thrown to the side. "If that fuckhead does anything to hurt Hamuko again, he won't only have internal injuries, bruises and broken bones," He growled, his voice almost losing the tight control that it usually had. "Next time I might just kill him."

Yukari ran over to Junpei's side, beginning to heal him up with some Dia spells.

Minato breathed out trying to calm himself, and began to heal up Hamuko's wound with some Dia spells. Thankfully it wasn't that hard to stitch back together and she was back on her feet within a few minutes, just after Junpei had somehow recovered from the beating that Minato just gave him.

"Are you okay Hamuko?" Minato asked softly.

Hamuko nodded slightly, making Minato breathe out a sigh of relief. "Good…"

It was at this moment that the monorail gave a loathsome lurch and a sudden jerk of motion. Junpei was barely able to get out, "How are we moving…?"

"Team," Mitsuru called. 'Team?' Minato scoffed. As if. "You only have eight minutes to reach the Shadow! You have to hurry, or we'll crash into another train!"

Yukari gasped in horror and Hamuko stiffened up. "Guys, we have to hurry!" She called, and the other two around her nodded, even Minato. He wasn't going to die here.

They only had to deal with a few Shadows on the way, and they were easily dispatched by Minato's fireballs, and some weaker Agi and Physical attacks from Junpei. Hamuko helped out too, doing the same as Junpei.

Minato kicked the final door open and then cursed, shielding his eyes. "Shit! I just got cancer!" The shadow nearly made Minato shiver from disgust. 'IT' was a large woman with a wine coloured mask and tentacle like hair flowing. The alphabets B and J were carved onto its chest and a single cloth was wrapped over her legs. It was the Priestess.

The shadow moaned making Minato curse at it. "Man. you're disgusting," Everyone took their stances. Junpei who took a beating from Minato earlier readied his sword. Hamuko tightened the grip around her naginata as Yukari loaded an arrow.

"NOW!" Minato commanded, rushing towards the priestess, who let its hair flow out towards the intruders. Minato dodged the hairs and slashed a couple of them, making the shadow moan again.

"Damn you!" Hamuko swung her naginata at the hairs, slashing a few. Minato jumped back to avoid the hairs and shot himself with the evoker.

"Lilim," Minato summoned as the girl floated in the air, smiling.

"Agi!" Minato commanded as Lilim threw a fireball at shadow which blasted it head on. The priestess shrieked in pain and blew a kiss, summoning two shadows. Muttering Tiaras.

"I hate books." Minato yelled slashing one into oblivion.

"Hermes." Junpei summoned the messenger of the gods and Cleaved the other one. Yukari shot the shadow right in the mask, ending its existence.

"Hamuko focus on the large one." Minato commanded and Hamuko nodded, swinging her naginata at the large shadow who wrapped the weapons in its hairs, gaining control. The hair that occupied the weapons lunged at Minato, slashing him across the back.

Minato screamed as he dodged the other strike and grabbed the hold of the naginata, cleaving more of her tentacles. The air suddenly turned cold as Minato sensed a chill running up his spine. Minato switched to Jack Forst and looked at the shadow.

The shadow was preparing a ball of ice which she aimed towards Hamuko who was still wrapped up in the god damn hairs.

Minato looked back to see Junpei and Yukari fighting the smaller shadows.

"NO!" Minato yelled as Hamuko stared at the block of ice that could freeze her.

Minato slowly charged the metal of his blade with a flame, switching to Orpheus again.

"I have to save her," Minato spoke as the blazing sword cut the hair like butter. Minato charged towards Hamuko, cleaving multiple tentacles. Minato tackled Hamuko away from the traps. The two fell onto the ground with Hamuko on top of Minato.

Minato gritted his teeth as he sensed the Bufu spell being launched towards them. Minato overpowered and turned Hamuko around, ending on top of her. Minato screamed as the cold attack ripped his back from the extremely low temperature.

"Frost bite." Minato muttered as he shoved Hamuko away and turned around. Charging his fist with a flame Minato launched it towards another Bufu spell.

"Fire beats ice bitch." Minato grinned as the ice melted.

Hamuko was now weaponless as she stared at Minato summoning Orpheus who launched a fireball towards the shadow making it growl. The shadow wrapped Minato in the hairs and rammed him repeatedly onto walls and then nailed him to the ground.

"Minato…" Hamuko whispered as Minato sprang to action at once, dodging the oncoming hairs.

"I'll cut you bald." Minato snarled as he drew his knife, digging it straight onto the shadow's chest. The shadow screamed, releasing a Bufu spell from which Minato quickly backed away and switched to Jack Frost. The attack merely pushed him back. Minato gritted his teeth and charged again. Forcefully pulling the naginata from the tentacles, he threw it towards Hamuko who quickly grasped it.

"I'm not going to be helpless anymore…" Hamuko swore as she charged with Minato. The shadow tried to unleash another spell but was blasted by a fireball…. This time from Junpei who looked ready even after killing the smaller ones. Yukari came from behind him, readying her bow.

The shadow sensing more danger charged up another spell. Everyone felt the temperature drop as the shadow taunted them to come over.

"Be careful it's a multi—" Before Mitsuru could say anything else, a million shards of ice launched towards the teens.

Minato tried to dodge but it was impossible. The shards ripped his uniform apart, slashing his body. He screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the ground.

He looked around to his team mates, more specifically Hamuko. She was clutching her stomach which was obviously hurt. The same place where the shadow attacked after she ran towards Junpei.

Minato felt this was the end… Everyone was down. There was less than three minutes before the collision against the other train.

"Master, use us." Two voices echoed inside Minato's mind.

"Cadenza!" Minato unleashed two personas at once. The summoning nearly knocked him on his feet but he regained his balance.

Everyone stood in surprise as Orpheus and Apsaras played a beautiful duet so soothing that everyone listened to it felt the pain lessen. Hamuko jumped back to her feet, the wound on her stomach being healed and feeling a lot faster.

Minato dropped to his knees as he felt the attack taking everything out of him.

"Finish it Hamuko I can't move," Minato muttered, throwing her his sword.

Hamuko smiled. "Rest easy Minato-kun." She charged at the shadow with Junpei and Yukari behind.

"I'll save him this time," Hamuko swore as she dashed left to avoid the damned hair again. Due to her increased speed, he easily dodged the hairs and shot herself. The beautiful Orpheus appeared above her and took out the harp, bashing the shadow right on the head.

The shadow screeched but was silenced by a gust of wind which snapped its head back. Behind Yukari, Hermes dived towards the shadow, digging its metal talons right in the chest. The shadow grew weaker from the constant barrages of attacks.

Hamuko smirked as she felt the shadow was about to die. She charged once again with Minato's sword. The shadow with the last bit of energy gave out a harpy screech which made Hamuko and everyone cover their ears. The shadow took the chance and wrapped her with her tentacles again. The sword was forcefully pulled from her and pulled aside.

Hamuko desperately tried to break free as the shadow readied the sword to finish Hamuko off until….

"Dodge to the right." Minato's voice came from behind her. Hamuko quickly turned her head towards right and felt her naginata pass her. The blazing weapon struck the shadow right on the head, making it drop Hamuko to the ground. Minato caught Hamuko in his arms and looked at the shadow which was dissolving into the ground until it finally disappeared.

Minato panted and rested Hamuko on the ground. He ran towards the control room as the train was still moving. He frantically looked around and pulled the lever. The train suddenly jerked, sending Minato face first into the control panel. The train slowly stopped…

Everyone was safe. Mitsuru dropped to the ground outside, panting heavily.

"They did it." She said proudly.

…

"We did it?" Junpei asked, sweating profusely.

"I guess so." Yukari muttered.

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko cried as she tackled hugged Minato who came out from the control room. Minato feeling exhausted collapsed onto the ground.

"Thank you. Thank you," Hamuko said again and again, hugging him tighter and almost knocking the breath out of him.

"It's okay," Minato panted as Hamuko broke the hug.

"I owe you another one." She giggled. Minato smiled and stood up until….

"And we part." A demonic voice rang inside Minato's head who felt a splitting headache creeping in. Minato felt his world spin as he sensed almost a part of his soul being torn apart. He screamed in agony as everyone looked on in worry.

Minato's vision blackened and he collapsed onto Hamuko who supported herself and him.

"Minato!?" Hamuko shouted as she rested Minato on the ground. She was about to shake him awake until she looked at his face.

Unlike all the times, Minato's face was extremely peaceful, not the usual pain and hate stricken face. Hamuko nearly smiled while eyeing the sleeping bluentte.

"I owe you one Minato-kun," She kissed him on the forehead, not bothering to see Yukari and Junpei shaking in jealousy.

"I can't really be angry with him." Hamuko whispered to herself. Even though the beating he gave to Junpei ticked her off... But she just couldn't hate the fact he went through hell for her... Again. It only made her like him even more.

* * *

**Hoshi: Woohoo, quickness and awesome! Welp, hope you guys like it because I had a lot of fun writing some of the scenes in here. Tell us what you think!**  
** Also, very glad that a lot of you are liking it so far!**

** Cipher: Haha, you don't need no violence to make a good chapter! As much as I like putting fights in. XD**  
** Mega: Yeah, When I was editing I was getting pretty sad too. OTL**  
** Gin: Never ever get run over a by a bike. Also, never mess up your sleeping habits... Haha. True about Yukari. Glad you like it!**  
** Guest: How flattering! Thanks! To me, it's not perfect but hearing it from someone else is very encouraging.**  
** Seesz: Well... maybe more of those kinds of moments are coming soon!**  
**Yami: They're always cute, what are you talking about? XD Jokes, but yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13

Minato woke up with a groan and he began to slowly sit up on his bed. "Huh? How did I..?" The memory of last night finally came in a rush as he tried to recollect his memory. "Oh… We fought that disgusting shadow."

"You're awake?" Hamuko cried next to him. Minato tilted his head to see her teary eyed. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she scolded.

Minato was a bit confused though. He just couldn't believe that Hamuko was actually worried about him, of all people.

"We survived right?" Minato asked.

Hamuko nodded, "Correct! It's all because of you." She grinned at Minato, "You saved me multiple times… Thanks!"

Minato stammered, "Uh, no problem."

Hamuko fidgeted with her skirt… There was something she absolutely had to say. "But why did you beat up Junpei?" Her voice lost the cheerfulness it had. Minato cringed at that.

"Why?" Hamuko crossed her arms, glaring at Minato who felt his heart clench. Minato nervously played with his bangs.

"Well?" Hamuko spat, still waiting for an answer. Minato looked towards her and nearly cried… Hamuko was glaring furiously at Minato and unlike other people it actually made Minato feel something… He felt completely helpless… What if she left him alone just like everybody else? It wouldn't be something he could just ignore or recover from, unlike the people around him.

"I'm still waiting…" She grabbed his head roughly, turning his face towards her. She was about to yell at him but stopped. If she wasn't hallucinating right now, she thought Minato was a bit teary eyed. Hamuko's face softened as she stared into his silver eyes.

"He looks like a lost kid," Hamuko whispered to herself as she truly regretted shouting at him.

Minato fumbled with his words "I… just…"

"Yes?" Hamuko asked softly this time.

"I just couldn't stand you being hurt," Minato choked out, his tears threatening to flow. "I just couldn't control myself… especially when I saw you bleeding on the ground." Hamuko said nothing but she regretted what she said earlier, now that she had learned that he only did that because he was worried about her.

Minato looked towards the ground. "You probably hate me now right?" Even though he chuckled, Minato felt unimaginable pain in his heart. "You'll leave me… Like the rest did… Right?"

"Uh…" Hamuko stammered. She was truly at a loss for words. Minato sighed and got up from his bed

"It's okay... It isn't the first time this happened to me," He walked towards the door. "…I'll stay out of your way from now on." Hamuko grabbed his wrist and turned him around.

"No! WAIT!" Hamuko stopped him. Minato slowly turned to face her, his silver eyes still glistening with a hint of wetness.

"Were you just worried for me?" Hamuko asked softly and Minato nodded.

"I was… something just tore my head apart when you were on the ground…" Minato looked away "That's the only reason I even joined."

"Wha?" Hamuko was shocked, she knew Minato was cold but she never expected to such a side of him… Which was actually caring. Minato kept looking away until Hamuko hugged him. "It's my fault… I shouldn't have ran away… and because of all that, I got hurt..." She said softly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you… Even though I was the cause of it," She smiled "I won't ever leave you Minato." She smiled sweetly leaving the 'kun' that she normally said.

Minato blushed at that. "T-Thanks."

Deep down, he was relieved.

...

"Arisato," Mitsuru stood up as Minato and Hamuko entered the command room. Everyone was there except Ikutsuki. Junpei had bandages around his face. He actually shivered while looking at Minato. He still hadn't fully recovered from the beating that Minato gave him, even though several Dia healing spells had been used on him. The weaker healing spells just weren't enough to get rid of injuries that intense.

"Have a seat," Akihiko asked and Minato sat down.

Pushing his bangs out from his eyes, Minato spoke, "So?"

"I would like to thank you first," Mitsuru spoke up. "You had a huge role to play in the operation." Minato was about to yell that she could stuff her thanks but Hamuko grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze, subtly telling him not to do that.

Minato awkwardly fumbled with his words, "Y-You're welcome." he said curtly. Mitsuru's brow rose up. She couldn't believe that Minato of all people was saying that but in the end she smiled. "However. What you did to Iori was…"

Her sentence was cut off by Minato. "Completely justified." he added in with a scowl.

"What? How?" Yukari shrieked and Minato had to control the urge to strangle her.

"Shut up," Minato spat. "Seriously, control your voice." He looked towards Junpei. "Tell me, what would you do if Junpei foolishly ignored your orders and ran towards the danger zone, not only putting himself but another team member in danger?"

"I…" Mitsuru tried to speak but Minato didn't let her and cut her off almost immediately.

"Don't you dare say you wouldn't have done something like that. I've heard about your executions at school," Minato glared and Mitsuru went quiet.

"You see, in armies when someone makes a mistake they get the hell beaten out of them so nothing of the sort ever happens again. That's what I did." He growled at Junpei. "This isn't a Quake 3 with a frag limit, this is survival against otherworldly creatures. Don't think for a second that being a team leader makes you any special. Heck I quit being it, you're the leader now. But listen carefully… if something ever happens to Hamuko again then I might just kill you." He turned to Mitsuru. "You agree or not? We nearly died because asshat had to run away while we were ambushed."

Mitsuru was actually considering his words. They were true. "Strict measures," Minato spoke. "Anyone who does something gets a beating. You punks aren't just fighting for yourself. You're fighting for this blasted city right? Then grow up." Minato spat. He felt no heartache arguing with Mitsuru unlike Hamuko.

"Arisato... Does bring up a good point," Akihiko spoke up. "Only five seconds were left until the collision and most of that time was wasted because Junpei ran ahead and the others got ambushed."

"She got injured," Minato pointed at Hamuko. "That's the biggest reason."

Junpei was quiet until now but it was only now that he spoke up. "I know… That was stupid of me. I got Hamu-tan hurt badly and if Minato didn't arrive…" He gulped. "She probably would have died."

"Case closed then," Minato got up and yawned. "I'm gonna go sleep now."

However, he was stopped by Mitsuru. "Arisato. The exams will be held tomorrow."

At that, Minato's face twisted into a scowl. "Damn it!" He cursed and stomped out of the room.

Hamuko actually giggled making Yukari turn to her. "Is there something going on between you?" Hamuko shook her head. "Nah, we're just good friends."

Yukari gave a 'hmph' and turned around. "Why am I stuck over this? I don't care about that jerk." She repeated. "But he looks so cute."

Minato sat at his desk, opening his mathematics book. "Goddamned book…" Minato cursed before sighing. "Take square root both side and then mult-" The door was slammed open. Minato groaned and turned towards the door to see Hamuko standing there, holding multiple books in her hands.

"Ahoy! Minato-kun," She greeted dropping the books on his bed.

"Wait! What the hell is that for?" Minato growled. Hamuko sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "Hehe, I couldn't get some questions right. Can you help me?" She asked sweetly and with that Minato had no choice but to oblige.

"O-Okay." He sighed with a resigned tone.

"Wow Minato-kun. You sure look sexy," Minato blushed madly as he realized that he was only wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and jeans.

"Darn it," Minato grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "Enough of that! Let's get to work." He slammed the book open and sighed. "You haven't even finished one of the questions."

Hamuko nervously giggled at that. "You'll help me right? Knight?"

Minato sighed again "You foolish little… Alright the magnetic flux…" Minato started.

"How you topped the class before amazes me," Minato muttered.

"Hello! The studies are getting harder and Physics is the only goddamn subject in which I need help."

Minato looked towards her. "We might have to pull an all-nighter since you don't know a word about this."

Hamuko nodded "Oh yeah. Maybe we can watch a movie during it."

"Shut up and listen woman," Minato spat, "Alternating current."

…

...

Minato collapsed on his bed. Everything was spent after teaching Hamuko. "How the hell did she top the class before?" Minato asked himself. "Just a few hours left. I have to sleep."

…

...

Minato walked towards school alone, ready for the exams. "Hmph. I'll kick the ever loving crap out of these exams."

A voice called out to him "Minato-kun." Said bluenette cringed at the hell harpy voice. It was Yukari, and as always, her appearance was putting him in a bad mood. Even with the bravado he was displaying earlier.

"Are you ready for exams?" Yukari asked and Minato curtly nodded.

"Yeah." Without a word, he walked forward. Hamuko gave Minato a thumbs up before the examination began.

'Your ass is mine!' Minato yelled mentally as he eyed the question sheet.

...

...

…And Minato just couldn't stop writing.

...

"So sleepy," Minato yawned. Before he walked into the cafe Minato snuffed out a cigar on the ground, turning most of it into ash. Speaking of which, the café was packed. "Mongrels…" Minato muttered as he eyed the people with hate. He was sure some schoolgirls were ogling at him right now but he was too tired to care. Accursed exams.

Minato chose a seat and laid back on it, clipping on his headphones, he listened to music until somebody arrived.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice made Minato plug his headphones out. "What would you like to order?" That voice seemed really similar. Almost eerily so.

"A coff-" Minato instantly stopped as he realized who the waitress was.

"Hamuko?" Minato yelped as he stared at Hamuko smiling at him wearing a maid outfit "The hell are you doing here?"

Hamuko giggled. "Oh right! I work here sometimes."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He could for sure, feel the eyes of perverts everywhere on Hamuko.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Minato snarled at a teenage whose eyes were glued to Hamuko "Turn your head away or else I'll behead you." Minato glared and the lad shrunk back to his seat. Minato behaviour actually made Hamuko feel a bit special.

"So why do you work here? Doesn't your aunt send you money?" Minato asked and Hamuko nodded slowly.

"She does but... Actually I need a new weapon and I didn't want to trouble her so I started working here." She replied. Minato's eyes flashed concern and worry.

"Aren't you tired?" Minato asked softly. She did just pull off an all-nighter with him.

Hamuko laughed lightly. "I am but I have to manage it so what will you have?" Her voice was indeed tired. Minato stood up and grabbed her wrist. "Come on," He dragged her out of the cafe and into the police station. He couldn't stand people gawking at Hamuko.

"I don't want you to overwork yourself," Minato said as he entered the police station. "Pick anything you like." he announced.

"Really?" Hamuko asked and Minato smiled.

"Heck yeah. I'm the leader after all." He replied. Hamuko smiled back and then turned to the collection of weapons. Minato chuckled as she cooed over the naginatas.

"Cute." Minato muttered.

"That will be 80000 yen." The police officer informed and Minato took out his wallet, paying him the cash. Hamuko watched with a smile, someone spending 80000 on her really made her heart melt.

"I can't be angry with him," Hamuko whispered to herself. Hamuko bowed to Minato. "Thank you."

Minato shook his head. "No problem. Let's head back to the cafe."

Hamuko frowned this time "Why?"

"You're still in the…" Minato blushed. "Maid outfit."

Hamuko mouthed an 'oh' in realisation. They walked towards the cafe and Minato treated her to coffee and cakes. Watching Hamuko chow on the pastries made him happy. Minato smiled looking at Hamuko sipping the coffee with delight.

"Thank you so much Minato-kun," Hamuko hugged his arm and Minato blushed.

"No problem." The two kept walking. Minato was sure that the Dark Hour would hit any second now.

...

"Welp, that's just great," Minato sighed as the world shifted.

"Come on! We can get there if we hurry," Hamuko cheered but was stopped in her tracks by a cold voice that made her shiver. She clung onto Minato's arm.

"Hello there," A cold and calculating voice called out getting Minato on edge and on guard. A pale shirtless young man with long pale hair walked out from the shadows, his eyes shining an eerie yellow.

"Those disgusting tattoos…" Minato muttered. The stranger walked towards Minato and grinned at Hamuko who shivered and tightened the hold around Minato. "I'm… scared." She said with a faint and quivering voice.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Minato spat, catching his attention. "The fuck do you want?" The stranger kept grinning but his eyes were cold.

"Ah, nice to meet you," He tried a handshake but Minato smacked it away.

"Get to the point," he snarled.

"Ah, the anger…" The stranger sighed. "I'm Takaya." Hamuko was still trembling and Minato made a note to protect her at all costs.

"I'm Minato. So now that we know each other, get out of my face." He growled.

Takaya grinned again "That anger," He cooed. "…Is rather marvellous," He looked at Minato. "Say my friend. Aren't you devoid of hope for this pathetic little world?" Takaya asked.

"Minato… Don't listen to him," Hamuko mumbled. Minato couldn't deny that a bit, he did hate the world since he lost almost everyone.

"Just as I suspected. You hate the very core of the world," Takaya continued while Minato remained silent. "This cold world has taken much from us, correct?" At that, Minato nodded slowly.

"Then I feel your pain," Takaya spoke. "Together we shall make it pay."

"Minato… no," Hamuko whispered. What would happen if Minato turned on SEES? Minato was thinking, wracking his head over it, and Takaya enjoyed it.

"That's right. Everything that was taken will be repaid. We shall avenge them," Takaya continued to goad Minato's thoughts.

"Don't listen to him," Hamuko cried. Minato looked at her and he saw she was resisting the urge to cry. Minato's heart clenched

"…I have something to live for now." Minato muttered to himself and Takaya stopped in front of them.

"So? Would you like to join us?" Minato was about to shake his hand but instead he curled his hand into a fist, smashing it against his face. Takaya backed away with a broken nose, glaring at Minato.

"Get the fuck out of here," Minato spat. "The world may have taken a lot from me… But I have something to do," he announced "As long as Hamuko's here I will not give up hope." Minato glared

"Now you fucking hippie, get lost before I pound you." Takaya spat out the blood that was gathering in his mouth on the ground, baring his gritted teeth at the two.

"You shall die then soon." With that, he took off in a run, leaving the two alone.

The two were silent. Hamuko could finally understand why he attacked Junpei. "He cares for me that much?" She asked herself as a warmth blossomed inside her.

"You okay?" Minato asked softly as Hamuko shook the fear away and smiled.

"Yes," She softly kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we go?"

Minato nodded with a smile at that. "Sure."

The two walked towards the dorm.

"What you said there. Did you really mean it?" Hamuko asked. Minato stopped. He couldn't deny he felt something very different for her.

"I meant it. I care about you," Minato replied at once and Hamuko blushed.

"Me too." She smiled at him.

"Want a reward kiss for the badassery there?" She asked with a cheeky grin before Minato tripped and fell onto the ground at the question. Hamuko burst into laughter. "Minato-kun, you can be a dumbass at times!" She giggled and Minato couldn't help but chuckle back.

"Did I make the right choice? Should I join them?" He asked himself as he gazed at Hamuko "How long will it be… Before she goes away then?" Minato muttered to himself. "Should I have joined? I am destined to lose everything after all."

* * *

**Hoshi: Whew, finished. No more late night editing, since I think I might've missed some stuff... Also this chapter might've come out yesterday but I was out and I had caught a cold before that. Unfortunately. Frankly, I still have one now but it's not as bad. :)**  
** Anyways, please review and tell us what you thought! Soooo, I'm out.**

**Night : Minato might be a huge douche and possibly the biggest jerk Minato of all but he's still a human. Hope this showed some of his other side which is currently being dominated by Death. Anyway review as always. Next chapter will have something huge! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Blood and violence up ahead. Behold Death it all its glory :D**

* * *

What the hell!?" Hamuko shrieked. "You've gotta be kidding me!"  
Meanwhile, Minato was busy chuckling at the situation. He was particularly amused by Minako's reaction to what she had just seen. It was actually kinda funny to watch as well. "I told you so," he said simply.

Hamuko stomped her foot on the ground, hard. She was trying to let out her anger that way. If not, she probably would have blown up with a great amount of force and with a huge explosion. Something that absolutely no-one would have wanted. "Dammit! I can't believe I came second place!" Hamuko glared the most intense of glares at the bulletin board, fully hoping that if would burn into ashes if she stared at it long and hard. She knew it probably wouldn't happen, but wishful thinking kept her staring at the 'accursed' board.

"I told you," Minato merely repeated with a slight smile.

"And it was only by three marks too!" Hamuko wailed. The best words that could be used to describe how she felt right now was a mix between anger and a classic example of the 'how could this happen' feeling.

"Winning is winning…" Minato shrugged before catching a glimpse of asshat and pink-obsessed bitch. Junpei appeared to be sulking as he looked at the board with a resigned expression. It was the kind that told you that this sort of reaction happened all too often. Yukari seemed to at least be looking pleased with her results though.

He finally turned back to Hamuko to see that she was pouting like no tomorrow. Not only that, but she was trying to control her urges to just rip that 'accursed' board to pieces. "Oh come on, you lost fair and square," he said before walking off.

Minato walked back to the dorm and opened the door to have Mitsuru look up from her newspaper and greet him. "Welcome back," she said with a cool tone, like usual. Minato didn't reply, but he at least had enough politeness, somehow, to nod and acknowledge the greeting.

"I heard that you had topped the class. Well done," Mitsuru smiled slightly, seemingly impressed with his superb results. Minato merely shrugged it off though.

"Been doing that since the dawn of time," he replied with a blank expression. It was something that was pretty normal for him, and he had done so pretty much every time that he had ever sat a test: top it and tear it to shreds while the others around him wallowed in their misery as they realised how much of dumbasses they really were.

He walked over the table where Hamuko was sitting, who was resting her head on her folded arms. Minato pulled a slight smirk. Now was a good opportunity. Or, perhaps the best opportunity. "Hey Hamuko. Congrats on getting second," he greeted with a warm tone.  
She raised her head, having an expression on her face that looked much like a disgruntled cat disturbed from a good nap. Unamused and scowling. She growled, "It was only by three marks. Don't get cocky."

"Winning is winning," he only repeated before noticing Junpei and Yukari coming down from the stairs. Yukari looked pleased while Junpei looked like his PSP was destroyed multiple times and fixed, only to have it broken again. Or put it simply, completely hopeless and utterly devastated.

"Hey Minato-kun. Congrats on topping the grade," Yukari cheered. Minato didn't return the sentiment and only pulled out a chair and put his legs on the table.  
"Yeah…" he replied before turning to Junpei. "So Junpei, what did you get?" Minato asked with a patronizing tone.

"Aw man, just leave me alone," Junpei said with a disheartened tone. It happened, every single time. But of course, every single time he would somehow regain all his energy the next day so it wasn't really that much of a concern when one thought about it.

A few moments later the doorbell rang, and a man arrived with a parcel in arm. Hamuko perked up immediately from her earlier brooding about the exams with a skip in her step, and thanked the man before taking the rather long parcel.

"Hamuko, what's that?" Yukari asked with a curious tone.

Hamuko giggled before tearing the wrapping off the box in frenzy, obviously eager to get to whatever what was inside the box.

"This…" Hamuko began as she lifted the naginata from the box. "…is the Holy Grail of awesomeness," she grinned. The cheeky expression that Hamuko had, actually made Minato smile a little. It really was worth it to get it for her.

"Whoa, is that a new one?" Junpei asked with an almost incredulous tone.

"Yup! It was around 80000 yen. The blade's wicked!" Hamuko grinned.

"How did you get that much cash? Weren't you working at the café?" Yukari asked with a surprised expression. Hamuko just turned to Minato and smiled warmly at him.  
"He bought it for me," she answered.

"Wha?" Yukari yelped in surprise. She couldn't get how or why a jerk like Minato would do something like that. After all, he was spending that cash on someone else!

Junpei blinked in surprise at the answer, only to have a mischievous grin creep up on his mug as he found the perfect opportunity. "So, you two have something going on?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Minato's eye twitched at that. Why the hell would he ask that of all things? Not to mention, who the hell was he to ask that?

Hamuko blushed softly before answering with an equally soft voice, "We might…" Junpei yelped in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting that of all things to come from Hamuko's mouth. And it was Hamu-tan of all people too! But before that… he actually tripped over a chair in reaction to that revelation and crashed into the floorboards.

Hamuko giggled before saying, "I'm just joking."

Unbeknownst to her, Minato was struck hard by those words and sadness was starting to spread through his chest as he was thinking things through his mind.

"But honestly, I thank him from the bottom of my heart for buying this," she smiled before making some experimental swings with her naginata. "I'm ready to open up a can of whoop-ass on some Shadows!"

Finally shrugging off the feelings that were starting to fester within his mind, he stood up with a determined expression. "Let's go there then," Minato said with a commanding tone before turning his gaze to Junpei. "Asshat might be able to get some things off his mind."  
"Wise choice my man," Junpei nodded eagerly and patted Minato on the shoulder, making him turn to him with an icy glare.

"Hands off," he growled. Junpei flinched and chuckled nervously before slowly taking his hand away. With that, Minato started to walk towards the stairs and up them, but he stopped just before taking the first step up the flight. "But… if anyone disobeys my orders again, he or she's gonna get beaten within an inch of their lives," Minato snarled before walking up the stairs.  
Mitsuru had heard the conversation, and she stood up. "I think it would be a good idea for us to go to Tartarus like Minato had suggested," she said as she walked to the top of the flight of stairs. "Anyone who disobeys Arisato's or my orders will be Executed," Mitsuru said with an almost eerily calm and cool voice.

However, the three remaining teens that were left downstairs were shivering and trembling at the thought of getting beaten and Executed. Which one would be worse!? Both of them were equally bad things that they just did not want to get caught up in.

"Well… I'm sure Minato wouldn't hurt me," Hamuko smiled slightly. Now all she had to do was stay on Mitsuru's good side and she would get out of the trek unscathed by any punishments from higher up. "Geez, why do I feel so warm and fuzzy now?" she wondered aloud as she thought about Minato never going to hurt her.

The team of SEES began to get ready for their Tartarus trip. Little did they know, that it would be their most difficult trip yet…

"Alright, Takeba, Junpei and Hamuko… Do as I say, and don't' run away. Heal yourself to keep alive but don't look to me for help," Minato ordered as the team entered Tartarus.

"Ahoy, leader!" Hamuko saluted him. "I'll bring pain and broken bones on them Shadows!"  
Minato gave her a worried look. Hopefully, and hopefully, nothing bad would happen like that last time. "Just be careful," he sighed.

Hamuko just smiled. "Don't worry about me, alright?"

"Wait," Mitsuru cut in, making everyone stand to attention. "I don't sense any Shadows…" she informed.

Minato raised an eyebrow at that. "Are they playing catch or something?" he asked with a sceptical tone. "There's gotta be some around, this is the fucking nest."

"It is strange, but I assure you my Persona does not sense any Shadows," Mitsuru said with a tone of finality.

"Your Persona's on crack then," Minato replied. He was absolutely sure that there had to be some around.

"We'll move," Minato announced. "Keep walking punks, but in a group. We don't need a ghost to haunt you when you're alone," he ordered. At the mention of 'ghost' Yukari actually shivered. If there was anything that she was afraid of, it was ghosts.

"Wuss," Minato muttered as he saw Yukari before walking ahead. "Come on ya dumbasses!" he called. With that, the team began walking on after him.

"Woot, check my loot!" Junpei cheered as he waved some cash in Minato's face.

Minato just slapped it out of the way of his vision. "Geez, not in my face."

"This floor sure has a lot of treasures," Hamuko noted before grimacing. "But my blade's hungry for some Ichor!" she groaned. There might have been a lot more money and items lying around, but there was a reason she wanted that new weapon of hers: to destroy some more Shadows. But this floor just wasn't giving her any to do so and fulfil that wish.

"The floor's pretty big too," Minato said. "We might as well take our time and get as much stuff as we can though," he sighed.

But that was before he heard something. Something metal? Metal, rattling even. The sound was pretty faint, and distant. However, that didn't change the fact that it was there, lingering at the back of his mind. Minato merely shrugged it off for the moment. It was probably just him imagining things.

They kept walking around the floor, collecting money and treasures…

"You have to get out of there!" Mitsuru yelled, carrying a great amount of panic and dread in her voice.

Minato raised a brow at her outburst. "Why?"

"You have to run," Mitsuru only , Minato asked for the was no answer from Mitsuru.

However… a deep demonic voice rang out in the hallways, a great amount of foreboding and fear festering within everyone's souls as it did. "Humans… lurking in this tower?"  
Yukari and Hamuko visibly shivered as the atmosphere became frigid and frozen with killing intent, only becoming more agitated as the voice passed by them, even if it only just brushed past them.

"Who the hell is there!?" Minato shouted, despite the tremors that were starting to make themselves known in everyone around him.

"You should be careful what you wish for," the voice replied coolly.

"Come on out into the open, scum," Minato gritted his teeth. Fear was slowly, but surely starting to well up in the group, the voice disappearing for a moment as it chuckled.

"Minato!" Hamuko called as she tackled him to the ground to avoid a speeding bullet that would have pierced straight through his skull if Hamuko didn't help him. Minato groaned as he recovered from the fall, glancing at the wall that the bullet would have collided with.  
The wall was completely collapsed into a multitude of small pieces.

"I told you! You have to run!" Mitsuru cried in horror as Junpei and Yukari were frozen in place. They might not have been able to see it, but that didn't stop them from standing deathly still. Something out there was moving amongst the shadows and it was creeping closer, and closer to them. It never stopped sending shivers down their spines. Minato and Hamuko were soon stuck the same way to the floor as the saw the thing that was slowly floating towards them.  
"It's Death! You have to get out of there!" Mitsuru shouted.

The creature that floated towards them was huge to say the least. The dark brown coat that it was wearing was tattered at the ends and stained with blood. Whether the blood came from its coat dragging along the puddles of blood that were scattered around the tower or whether it was actually someone's blood was something no-one knew. There was no face where the head would be. There was only a sickening yellow eye that peered out from the darkness, moving slowly and scanning the teens. Two chains intersected around its body, forming a cross from the two rings that were circling around its body. Presumably, the chains that had been making that earlier rattling noise. The last thing, and probably the most imposing and frightening thing were the revolvers that it carried in its hands, bigger and longer than Minato's height.  
It was the Reaper.

"Shit," Minato muttered, immediately regretting not running earlier.

The monster looked between the team members and laughed, "Foolish children."

Minato gritted his teeth as he kept his gaze on the Reaper, trying to support Hamuko to stand and move.

"What do we do!?" Junpei asked as he and Yukari moved closer to Minato.

"Only what we can do. We have to fight," Minato growled as he shot his Evoker and summoned Orpheus. The musician played a furious tune as Minato called, "Agi." However, before anything could really happen, the Reaper shot one of its revolvers. A bolt of crackling electricity was summoned and it blasted Orpheus back into blue shards of glass.

Minato screamed in pain as felt his very soul shake from the assault. The Reaper roared menacingly as it charged at the teens.

"Damn," Minato yelled as he shoved Hamuko away. Minato side-stepped the Shadow and drew his sword, aiming to slash the Reaper but the very next second Minato was blasted away by a Bufudyne that froze him completely.

"Minato!" Hamuko cried as she looked at Minato who was shaking from the cold. The Reaper roared again as it launched fire everywhere.

Junpei grabbed Yukari's wrist and threw her away from the direction of the flames. Due to Hermes's resistance, Junpei took a little bit of fire and dodged the rest. The teens collected around Minato who this time gave a different order: "Run!" The team didn't need to hear that twice as they ran like bats out of hell.

The Reaper was high in pursuit. Minato gritted his teeth and ran faster with the others behind him. A loud bang was heard and Minato quickly side stepped it. The bullet slightly grazed his cheek before it blasted the wall apart.

"Darn it!" Minato cursed to the heavens as the team reached a dead end. The Reaper laughed coldly as it shot a gun again. A huge ball of fire was launched towards the teens so Minato switched to Pyro Jack and pulled Hamuko away who was shaking in fear. The attack blasted them head on but Minato didn't feel pain. Junpei was able to withstand it barely but Yukari screamed from the pain.

The flames subsided and Hamuko looked over to Yukari who was struggling to stand.

"Junpei now!" Minato yelled as Junpei summoned Hermes who darted towards the Reaper. Death grabbed Hermes by the skull and shot him with his gun on the face. Junpei dropped to the ground as he felt his head split open.

"Death!" Minato dropped to the ground as his own 'Death' appeared behind him. Thanatos launched at the Reaper and tackled him away, driving him onto a wall. Minato stood up and commanded them to move away. Thanatos immediately disappeared before the Reaper could even think of launching a counter attack.

"Run!" Minato shouted once more as the Reaper recovered. It let out a horrific roar and charged at the teenagers.

"Mitsuru, where is the fucking teleporter?" Minato asked.

"I don't know. Keep running. I'll inform you," Mitsuru frantically answered. Minato nodded as he kept running.

"Minato! Save Yukari." Hamuko shouted as Minato looked at Yukari who was burned and struggling to run… Minato could care less if she died.

"Please! I'm begging you," Hamuko cried as Minato bit his lip… If Yukari died, then Hamuko would be heartbroken and Minato didn't want that.

Dammit! Just this once!

"Tsk… Keep running. I'll try to stall him," Minato commanded as he turned around and took out his sword. The reaper laughed as it raised his guns and brought them down onto Minato.

Minato blocked the guns with his sword but it got shattered into pieces. Minato quickly summoned a rapier made up of ice and rammed it onto reaper's chest who staggered back, if only slightly.

Minato ran towards the slow Yukari. The Reaper gave out a screech and launched a deadly ball of purple energy at Minato and Yukari.

"Get down," Minato yelled as he tackled Yukari to the floor. Yukari blushed as Minato's face was inches away from her. The Reaper floated towards the two. Minato grabbed Yukari by her ribbon and lifted her up.

"Junpei catch." Minato yelled as he channeled a Garula into his hands and blasted Yukari away. Thanks to Io's resistance to wind, Yukari didn't feel pain and only flew backwards. Junpei caught Yukari and rested her on the ground.

Minato felt his back break as the Reaper smashed his gun onto his back. He dropped to the ground in pain as the Reaper slammed the gun again.

Minato yelled out in pain and rolled away. Hamuko cried, "Minato!" The Reaper blasted Minato backwards with a Bufudyne but the bluenette switched to Unicorn, at least making the pain lessen.

"We gotta help him!"Hamuko drew her evoker and ran towards him with the rest of the two behind her. Minato barely dodged a gun strike which was aimed for his head. He dashed left and shot himself.

"Chimera!" The multi faced persona roared as it launched a fireball at the Reaper who didn't even flinch.

The Reaper launched a fireball of his own which made Minato shout once more. Gritting his teeth, Minato swallowed the pain and made a mad dash away from the Shadow. Fighting at a close range would be suicidal.

Bang!

Minato screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

Blood was pouring out from his left leg… He was shot. The Reaper laughed, "You're done." The Reaper pointed his gun at Minato's skull and was about to shoot until…

Io and Hermes took the Reaper by surprise, making him back away from Minato. Hamuko came running towards Minato who was clutching his blood stained leg. Hamuko frantically pressed the wound but that only resulted in more cries of agony.

"I'm sorry," Hamuko cried. Meanwhile Junpei charged at the Raper with his sword but was easily side-stepped. Yukari prepared a gust of wind and threw it towards the Reaper who like before, didn't even flinch.

"Damn it!" Junpei cursed as he barely dodged a block of ice. "Hermes," The messenger of gods darted towards the reaper but was blasted back by a purple ball of energy. Junpei screamed as he felt the Almighty attack rip him to the core.

"Junpei!" Yukari cried as she readied her bow to strike but a bullet exploded in her hand along with her bow. The Reaper laughed as Yukari cried out in pain… Her hands were totally battered right now.

With that, the Reaper turned his attention to the bearers of Death.

"Hamuko!" Minato shouted, shoving Hamuko away who was still attending to his injured leg. The bullet that was intended for Hamuko hit Minato right in the shoulder.

Hamuko watched in horror as Minato's shoulder was torn apart. The bluenette could not even scream as he limped away from a Megido attack.

"Darn it," Minato cursed. "I don't have a choice…" Summoning Death with two broken limbs would be difficult… But he had to save Hamuko.

A dark energy exploded from Minato who commanded, "Come forth." Thanatos gave out a roar and materialized almost instantly. Minato fell onto the ground as he started coughing. Thanatos unsheathed its massive blood stained sword and flew towards the Reaper.

The Reaper could barely react before the sword was plunged into its stomach, only giving out a horrific roar that sent shivers up Hamuko's spine. The Reaper began blindly firing his guns and a lot of them hit Minato's Death.

Minato yelled in pain as Thanatos gave out a roar and disappeared into black mist.

"Fuck," Minato limped his way up and grabbed Hamuko. "Run! Take them and run," Minato choked out."I might be able to stall him off."

Hamuko looked at him in shock, "Don't be stupid! You can barely stand. You'll…. Die."

Minato glared at the Reaper "So what? Nobody would care! Heck I'm not afraid of dying," Minato snapped as he shoved her away and took the blizzard head on. He slammed against the wall, shivering.

"Damn it," Minato coughed as he slowly slid down but made a dash towards the right as the Reaper sent another bullet that was meant for his head. The debris collapsed onto Minato who was trapped. Slowly he moved out from the debris.

"Not even Death can beat him," Minato muttered as the Reaper laughed demonically. He pushed himself off and glared at Hamuko. "Get the fuck out here, don't you understand?"

"No! I won't let you die." Hamuko cried.

"Dammit! I'm already dead," Minato yelled in despair. "I'm just a living corpse right now." It was true. All he had was pain whether he felt it or inflicted it.

Hamuko began tearing up at his words. "You idiot! I don't want you to die…"

Minato was silent at her words. What the? She cares? Minato's eyes widened. He charged up a Agi into his hands and blasted Hamuko back. She staggered away from the attack but thankfully thanks to Orpheus, the attack didn't hurt.

Hamuko didn't know if he was pissed but got her answer moments later as a Megido blasted the ground, creating a huge crater. Minato collapsed to his knees. His SP was dangerously low, since he summoned Death multiple times now.

"No! I'll save him," Hamuko swore as he gripped her naginata. Junpei and Yukari stood up as well "Minato saved us at the monorail now it's my turn."

"Hamuko! Don't!" Minato almost begged but it was too late. The three standing teens dashed at the Reaper. The Reaper actually sighed and shot his guns. A gust of wind blew that made Junpei smash against the wall. Hamuko gritted her teeth and charged ahead along with Yukari who was standing thanks to Io.

"You foolish girl," Minato screamed but Hamuko shot herself with her evoker. The beautiful female Orpheus appeared in front of her and grabbed the lyre, slamming it onto Reaper's face who sighed again. He pressed the revolver onto the mechanical body and shot the persona multiple times.

Orpheus was ripped to pieces and Hamuko collapsed onto the ground.

"Hamuko!" Yukari cried but a bolt of electricity quickly silenced her. Every member of SEES was down. Minato used the wall and supported himself to stand. Dia's would be no help to his damaged limbs. Blood was everywhere and the Reaper towered over them.

Hamuko slowly got up and tried to summon her persona again but was blown backwards by a tornado. She was about to collide against the wall but Minato caught her. The two bearers of Death barely stood as Junpei and Yukari were out.

Minato rested Hamuko on the ground who was quite beaten up herself. Minato wiped the blood from his mouth and whispered. "So this is it?" Hamuko painfully nodded "I guess." Nothing could save them now.

"Minato! Hamuko!" Mitsuru cried not even bothering to use their last name… But all that was fruitless. The Reaper slowly advanced towards them.

"Use us," A voice collectively rang inside their heads. Minato blinked and so did Hamuko but then… Like a reflex, the two raised the evoker to each other's skull. They didn't know what would happen but they didn't ignore the voice.

"We call upon Death!" The two shouted and shot each other. Blue mist and glass shards exploded from the temples and the two Orpheus Personae appeared behind them. Minato and Hamuko clutched their heads in pain and the two small Personae collided with each other resulting in a thick, black mist… A terrifying roar echoed in the hall. Yukari and Junpei shivered and turned around to see the scene.

The mechanical bodies of the personas were ripped open and tossed aside. Hamuko groaned as she clutched her head a little bit of headache creeping in but for Minato it was a lot worse. The power rushed into his head and Minato felt pain that almost crippled his very soul. He clutched his head and collapsed on the ground, screaming his lungs out. Behind them was Death…. In all its glory.

Thanatos was a lot larger than before and the roars it gave made even the Reaper shrink back. Minato's vision blurred as he coughed out blood onto the ground. Something was forcing his entire body apart and consuming him energy at an astounding rate. Suddenly Minato stood up, panting hard but he was grinning like a crazed maniac.

"Kill it!" Minato shouted in glee as the real Death charged at the Reaper. The Reaper in desperation shot another round of bullets but none of them even affected Thanatos who plunged the sword into Reaper's stomach.

"Break him," Minato laughed darkly as Thanatos took the sword and slammed it right into the Reaper's eyes. The Reaper roared as it lost its only eye. Thanatos grabbed the Reaper by its clothes and repeatedly slammed him onto walls. He grabbed the head and smashed it onto the ground before running a sword through the bandaged head. Blood splattered everywhere as Death dominated the Reaper.

Minato stopped laughing and slowly closed his eyes. Hamuko ran towards him and supported him to stand, Minato breathing heavily and extremely exhausted.

Thanatos grabbed the almost dead Reaper by its torn clothes. Thanatos opened his jaws and a bright purple sphere of energy formed between it.

"Take heart," Thanatos whispered into Minato's mind as he let loose the Almighty ball on point blank range. Minato dropped onto the ground as he felt his last bit of SP leaving him. A huge explosion ensued as smoke and debris blew everywhere.

Minato smiled sadistically as the smoke subsided. The whole place was wrecked apart. The ground was cracked and the broken body of the Reaper was on the ground, presumably dead.

Hamuko gulped and looked at the Reaper who didn't move. She clasped her mouth with her hand "We did it?" she asked herself. She couldn't believe it.

She was about to cry and jump in joy until she felt a shove. "Get away!" Minato yelled, pushing Hamuko out of the way. A lightning fast bullet missed her by mere millimetres and it hit Minato instead. The Reaper cried out as he used the last strength to fire the bullet and it finally died, disappearing into a cloud of black and red mist.

A pool of blood was forming on the ground as Minato's eyes opened wide in horror. He placed his hand on the chest and looked at it. Blood, and lots of it. Minato coughed out some and looked below…. There was a huge hole in his chest. Hamuko's heart skipped a few beats as she looked at Minato's blood stained uniform. Minato coughed out some more of that scarlet liquid and then collapsed on the ground.

Minato's breathing went erratic and he blood rushed from the wound on his chest. More precisely, his heart.

"Minato!" Hamuko cried as she ran towards him. Minato's breathing was shallow now and blood just came rushing out… He wasn't going to hold out any longer.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru cried on the line as Minato's breathing slowly went lower.

Minato slowly closed his eyes and it rolled to the back of his head. His heart was finding it difficult to pump blood through his body, not after it was shot by a wicked bullet

Hamuko lifted him up "Please don't go!" She started sobbing, "I'm sorry! ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Junpei and Yukari were speechless while the latter was tearing up. Yukari sniffed even if Minato was a jerk, he was still a team member.

Hamuko clutched Minato's head on her chest and began to sob loudly. Everyone was silent as a pool of blood formed under Minato.

Minato kept shaking in her embrace with rapid jerks and painful movements. If Hamuko didn't know any better, he was going into arrest.

Hamuko kept sobbing… His words earlier drove a sword through her heart and now he was slowly dying. She tightened the hold around him. "I'm so sorry."

Minato was slowly plunging into the abyss…. Until a dark energy surrounded him. Minato screamed inside him mind as the wound on his chest began to close up painfully. Minato's breathing returned again…. Although it was hardly noticeable, his heart stopped for a few seconds but then started beating again.

Minato slowly opened his eyes to see Hamuko crying over him. Clutching his head to her… Chest. Minato painfully raised his battered arm and wiped her tears away.  
"Not now Minato-kun!" She bawled but then realized who wiped the tears away.

She looked down and saw a bloodied Minato in her arms, smiling at her.

"I guess… I need a new sword as well." Minato chuckled slightly as he pushed her bangs from her eyes. He slowly supported himself to sit up. "But gosh, stop crying already."

Hamuko didn't stop sobbing but buried her face into his chest. "You idiot! You had me worried sick," she bawled.  
Minato patted her back "Sorry. I don't know myself how I survived."

"Baka," Hamuko muttered as she hugged him and Minato although painfully returned it.

"Woah." Junpei smiled, he was glad to see Minato alive "You two really DO have a thing going on eh?"

"What if we do?" Minato hissed. "Got a problem with that?" Even if he was close to dying his attitude was still going strong.  
Junpei sweat dropped and backed away. "Not at all," He gulped.

"Good," Minato replied as he kept petting her back. "Come on Hamuko, I'm alive. We have to go otherwise some other bastards might come."

"Let them," She sobbed. "I'll rip them to pieces if they try to take you away from me again."  
Minato's heart skipped a beat at what she said. Minato found himself Hamuko's hug, feeling at peace and warm. Not in a measure of temperature, but a different kind of warm. It was a feeling he didn't want to lose, and a grip that he didn't want to break free from.

"Is this… Affection?" Minato asked himself quietly. He didn't even know the meaning of the word up until now. A sound of shattering glass echoed inside his mind as Orpheus' voice spoke.

'Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personae of the Death Arcana," Orpheus said softly, but at this point Minato didn't care. He returned the hug and oddly enough, he was smiling like he never had before.

* * *

**Hoshi: Don't you just love having lots of updates after another? Well cool, because it was only luckily that we actually had some more free time to get this chapter out! More violence, violence and... fluff. You thought I was going to say violence, didn't you? XD**  
** Anyways, this chapter was probably the most epic yet and the longest fight so far so I/we hope you guys like it a lot!**  
** Keep reviewing, support is appreciated~!**  
** Anyways, ja ne for now!**

**Night: This chapter showed Minato's special ability. Although it isn't much detailed (Which will be later on) But it can be noticed pretty easily. A free cookie for anyone who manages to tell what Minato's ability is. Keep reviewing. The tom and jerry chase was kinda fun to write :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**We did it, even thought homework was basically killing both of us for the last few days. Anyway enjoy, as for the replies. Oh and cookies to Gin and Mega for getting it right  
**

**Sniper : Glad, now please excuse me *pulls out popcorn* Woah, dude that is some of the best own age I have seen but seriously, I don't like getting down to cussing but with a reply like that along with Chuck Norris jokes, Ugh. Anyway thanks alot! Have a nice day. **

**Frenchie : Alright, I'm just gonna consider the first two lines because what you said after that is complete bullshit! Toilet jokes doesn't make you cool and it certainly does NOT makes us 'Bros'**

**No that 1000 year old dead man is irrelevant to this. Stay on the topic. **

**Next time, think twice before writing a reply, no author would ignore a review like that even if it was intended for the lulz.**

**Peace out.**

**Faust : Close, but its kinda like a never ending stockpile of enduring souls but that does not make him invincible and it always won't happen. If Minato gets beheaded or bombed into pieces, then he won't get revived. You get a cookie as well.**

**Mega: Exactly! And glad you enjoyed it, I wanted to start the Death link with a bang.**

* * *

Minato nearly cursed when Hamuko broke the hug. It was too warm to be stopped. He mentally smacked himself for that thought, not really believing that he just thought that, of all things.

Hamuko frantically unbuttoned his blood-stained shirt, making Minato blush profusely. There was only one thing on his mind right now: "Hamuko, what are you doing?"

Once she had unbuttoned his shirt she glanced at his chest, where she was pretty sure the bullet had been shot. His chest may still have been caked with blood, but the hole had just disappeared.

"What happened to the wound?" Hamuko asked. She was still relieved by the fact that Minato was still alive, but she still didn't know what just happened. By all things that were normal, no-one could possibly be alive if they were shot right in the chest. In the heart, no less.

"Uh…" Minato was quite lost himself. He didn't know what happened. All that he knew was that he felt this searing and sharp pain right in his heart, but not before his vital signs returned.

"Baka!" Hamuko shouted. "You had me worried sick!" She lightly slapped him on the head. Normally, even if Minato was severely injured, he still would have brutalised the person who had slapped him, but this time he just hung his head.

"Sorry for worrying you…" Minato mumbled. Needless to say, Yukari and Junpei were surprised to see his attitude take a 180 there.

"The wound disappeared completely," Mitsuru added. "That is certainly a miracle."

"But how?" Yukari asked. She was in a way, glad that Minato didn't die.

Minato attempted to get up, but soon collapsed again. He winced as his injured arm and leg simply protested to move. "Dammit, guess everything else didn't," he muttered. He tried to get up again, but like before he fell onto the ground.

"Arisato, stop it. Takeba and Iori will help you," Mitsuru ordered.

"I don't need any help," Minato snapped as he stood still, however still feeling intense pain in his leg and arm.

"This is an order!" Mitsuru shouted.

"I take orders from no-one!" he replied. Clearly the thought of someone ordering him, of all people around was seriously starting to piss him off.

"This is madne—" Mitsuru started before she was cut off by a soft voice.

"I'll help you, Minato-kun," Hamuko placed Minato's arm around her shoulder and supported him to stand.

"But you're injured yourself,"Minato said worriedly, and Hamuko sighed.

"Not as badly as you…" Hamuko pointed at his almost non-existent leg which was torn apart by an earlier bullet. "My wounds are nothing compared to that."

Hamuko dragged Minato away as carefully as she could while Yukari and Junpei walked behind. Each of them were tired as all heck from the trek, which was truly the worst yet.

Minato sighed in relief as he arrived at the ground floor. "This place feels just like a fucking home now," he muttered.

Hamuko laughed, "Sure it does! Considering what happened up there."

"Don't remind me… I thought I was dead," Yukari shuddered as she remembered what just happened again.

"Wusses," Minato spat.

Hamuko didn't approve of the way he said that. But there was one thing she had to admit: It was almost a catch phrase. Well… along with every other cuss word. Hamuko sighed, but smiled.

She couldn't really be angry though. He did save her three times… At that thought, she felt a dull ache in her heart.

She was useless again, just like every other time. And the thoughts continued coming, threatening to make her cry again.

Minato winced in pain but rubbed his sides to lessen it. "I need to sleep," he glanced at Mitsuru.

"I won't be going to school tomorrow," he said bluntly, almost ordering her.

"Agreed," Mitsuru nodded. "After an expedition like that, you all deserve a day off."

SEES was seated in the near empty train. Minato was so tired and drained that he dropped his head right onto Hamuko's shoulder before realising what was happening. He quickly pulled himself up and blushed a little.

"Uh, sorry," he muttered. Hamuko only shook her head at that.

"It's alright," she replied before gently lowering his head and allowing it to fall on her shoulder.  
Minato was about to pull back again, but he just couldn't. The fatigue he was feeling was simply overwhelming at this point. "I've never been this tired," he mumbled as he finally relaxed his body and rested his head.

"No wonder," Hamuko winced. "You were put straight through hell… and it was because of me…"

Minato had to control himself, not to say something really cheesy, but the words just forced their ways through. "I'll go there again… for you," he said, giving a broken smile.

Hamuko blushed. "Don't you dare," she clasped his hand. "Next time, I'll go through hell for you."

"Hell for me?" Minato chuckled. "Why would anybody go through hell for someone like me? You have a life which you can spend normally, peacefully," he looked towards the floor. "I don't."

"What do you mean?: Hamuko nearly tearing up as she asked.

Minato glanced at her. "It's like I said back there. I'm already dead," he said quietly as he buried his face onto her shoulder. "Frankly, I'm just waiting for this life to end… It probably won't be a big blow to anyone."

"You fucking idiot!" Hamuko cursed, shocking the hell out of Minato who just gaped at her.

"You're cursing?" Minato asked with an incredulous tone.

"Didn't you think for even a goddamn second about how I'll feel when you…" she gulped. "Die?"

Minato stared at the ground. "Sorry… I haven't felt like this before. Just drop it," he sighed.

Hamuko wanted to yell at him that she did care for him, but looking into his silver eyes, full of sadness she couldn't. "…Alright Minato-kun."

Meanwhile, Junpei was smiling slightly at them, along with Mitsuru. Arisato may have been quite difficult to work with, but he nearly killed himself for Marie. She smiled as Minato brushed Hamuko's hand away who was about to pet him, like usual.

However, Yukari wasn't smiling. She was seething with jealousy. She couldn't understand what was so special about Hamuko. However she then remembered how Minato also saved her, giving up the venomous scowl on her face and blushed instead.

* * *

Minato laid on his bed, his hand grasping a photo which he found in his closet. It was a photo of before the accident. Minato nearly puked at seeing himself, being surrounded by friends and having that goofy grin on his face.

"Geez, I was like that?" he snorted, even though he felt sad just by looking at it, even if he would never admit it out loud or show it at all.

"It's better than living this way I suppose," Minato winced. For sure, he himself could see what sort of a 'shameless, ruthless bastard' he was, as some had called him before.

"Fuck them," Minato spat. "I don't care!"

He stood up and winced again. "Damn… the pain…" While the intense healing session with Mitsuru and Yukari did heal his leg, his shoulder was still hurting.

"What was that thing?" Minato pondered. "Hamuko summoned her Persona just around the same time and then something nearly split my head open." He made a mental note, "I gotta ask Hamuko." Just as he finished that sentence, his door was slammed open to reveal Hamuko.

"Ahoy Minato-kun!" she saluted with a smile. Minato smiled back when he saw her. He was happy to see her energetic and smiling like always.

"What's that?" Hamuko asked, pointing at the picture Minato was holding. The blue haired devil quickly hid it behind his back when she did.

"Uh, nothing," Minato stammered.

"Oh come on!" Hamuko pouted as she tried to reach behind his back, "Show me!" she demanded.

"Nope," Minato swiftly moved his arm away.

"One last chance! Show me," she almost yelled.

"No," Minato answered. He was sure that she would give up at this point but the exact opposite happened. Hamuko tackled him onto the bed, making him stumble back and crash onto it.

"Damn it!" Minato yelled as he tried to power his way out of the mess but Hamuko had something else planned.

"Tickle, tickle," Hamuko giggled as she began tickling Minato all over.

Minato blushed and cried, "Hehe, dammit, hehehe, stop that!"

"Geez, you're giggling," Hamuko smiled as he continued her assault. Minato was actually laughing, and it was definitely something new and something that she hadn't really seen.

"Darn it, hamuko! Hehe, stop it, please!" Minato begged, but Hamuko didn't listen. Minato tried to jerk his body away, but it changed nothing.

Hamuko giggled as she tickled him. Minato dropped the photo that he was carrying, and she snatched it. However, she didn't pay as much attention as she did before and still just continued her work. Hearing Minato laugh for once was something really heart-warming.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The teens' attention was diverted to the source of the voice. Standing next to the door frame was Yukari. She had a face which was a mix of jealousy and frustration, with a tone to match.

"Oh!" Hamuko blushed as she realized the awkward position that she and Minato were in. She was on top of Minato, with her hands on his chest. Her face was considerably flushed, and by then she had hopped off of Minato who was busy trying to catch his breath.

"What were you doing?" Yukari asked bluntly.

"None of your business," Minato snapped. Why the hell would she even ask that?

Yukari merely gave them a dagger-like look an stormed off, leaving Hamuko very confused.

It was strange since she would normally tease Hamuko. She wasn't sure what got into Yukari, that was for sure. Another thought crept inside her mind and that was wondering whether Yukari actually liked Minato-kun. A small amount of anger was starting to rise up, but she discarded it as quickly as the feeling came. That couldn't possibly be true.

She smiled and looked at Minato. She triumphantly showed him the photo which she managed to grab from him."Ho ho, let's see what we have here!" she laughed.

What came next was something Minato would never have expected. Hamuko released a shrill screech which clearly resembled the ones that his fan girls used to give.

"Kya! That's so cute!" Hamuko exclaimed with her mouth agape.

"Alright, unexpected," Minato muttered before snatching the photo back. "That's personal!" he snapped.

"But you were so cute," Hamuko cooed. "Seriously, you could win the cuteness competition with ease!" she giggled.

Minato blushed at that comment before stammering, "Uh… thanks…"

"You're still cute you blue haired emo," Hamuko laughed.

"T-Thanks again," he fidgeted.. "Want to hang out?" he asked, at which Hamuko began smiling brightly.

"Seriously?" Hamuko asked. Minato never asked anyone out.

"Yeah, I'm bored and my leg is healed so let's go," he replied.

Hamuko smiled ever wider. "Suries! Let's go!" With that, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room and out of the dorm.

"By the way," Minato spoke while they were in the train. "Did you hear a voice before you summoned Orpheus for the last time?" he asked.

"…"

"…"

"I did," Hamuko answered after a lengthy silence. "It was something like 'use us.'" Minato's eye widened at that.

"That's the same thing I heard," Minato informed. "And the then the Persona just tore my head apart." Hamuko nodded in agreement.

"I felt a bit of pain too," she admitted.

Minato sighed, "This is weird." Hamuko grasped his hand. Normally he would be blushing like no tomorrow but he was getting used to her being clingy… Honestly, he didn't mind it at all.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "At least we're alive like you always say."

"Yeah," Minato smiled before snapping at a passenger, "The fuck are you looking at? I'll tear your eyes out." The teenager who was staring at the two flinched visible and shuffled away.

"Let's eat at Hagakure," Hamuko suggested with a smile.

"Alright. I'll pay for the both of us," Minaot added right in, not giving her a chance to speak. He didn't want her to work at the café again and overwork herself.

"Okay," Hamuko sighed.

The two entered and like always, they got into a competition which Minato easily won.  
"Five bowls…" Hamuko muttered.

"Twenty-two bowls," Minaot grinned as they walked into the mall.

"How is that possible!?" she shouted.

"It just is," Minato replied simply. Hamuko just sighed at that and gazed up at the sky. They were out for a while night. Eating and then watching a movie. She absolutely loved the time she spent with Minato. He always showed a completely different side of himself whenever it was just the two of them.

"Minato-kun? You can go back. I have to work at the café," Hamuko said. Minato's face lost the smile he had and glared at her.

"There's no way you're working there! The place is full of perverts and I told you, if you need weapons I'll buy them for you," Minato exclaimed. Hamuko just gave a bright smile.

"I know!" she patted him on the back. "But I did have a contract. Don't worry! Today will be the last and I'll never work again."

Minato sighed. She had a point. "Alright… just be careful when you're coming back."  
Hamuko nodded at that. "Sure! See ya later you cute, blue haired emo," she laughed before skipping off.

"Geez," Minato had a small smile on his face as he watched Hamuko skip to the café. Just as Minato walked off, someone with a ridiculous appearance stepped out form Game Panic, his eyes glued to the café.

"…Hamuko," he whispered.

…

Minato stepped inside the dorm to see Mitsuru sitting on the couch. She greeted Minato like always with, "Welcome back."

"Yeah," he replied, actually returning the greeting this time.

"Everyone is out," Mitsuru added and Minato stopped walking up the stairs. This was probably his best chance now.

He walked back to Mitsuru declaring, "We'll be going to Tartarus." Mitsuru nearly dropped the book she was reading onto the floor and glared at him.

"You cannot be serious. You were severely injured the last time!" she scolded.

Minato shrugged, "So?"

"What do you mean so?" Mitsuru nearly shouted.

Minato fixed a cold glare on her form. He bared his fangs and spoke through clenched teeth, "Why do you care?" he spat.

Mitsuru stood up. "I do care! For the safety of SEES!" she shouted.

Minato shook his head with a sneer. "My ass! Why do you care in the first place!?" he shouted back.

"You manipulative bitch! You had my room pre-decided just because I had the fucking potential, Why the fuck are you so hung over this?" Minato cursed profusely at probably the richest woman in the world.

Honestly, he didn't give a shit. And for the first time, Mitsuru couldn't retaliate to his reply.

"Because…" Mitsuru stopped mid-sentence. She just couldn't finish it. However, Minato only continued his assault.

"Why the fuck do you care about this whole twenty fifth hour crap, huh?" Minato snarled as Mitsuru fell silent. "I dare you! Tell me right now! Shouldn't someone as rich as you be sitting in a spa and letting others deal with all this crap?"

"I…" Mitsuru stammered.

"Huh I bet you would sell us all out if you even had a chance to end this, given the insane amount of responsibility you developed over this," Minato laughed. "Shouldn't daddy be lining up your pocket while you, like I said, sit in home without a fucking care!? Because this isn't your fault… is it?" he smiled.

"You just search for someone who has this potential if we all die someday," Minato accused while Mitsuru bared her teeth in rage.

"How dare you!?" she shouted, but Minato wasn't intimidated.

"I do dare!" he shouted back, "Come on Empress! What would you enjoy? Fighting Shadows or sitting at home?"

"Pft. Are you just doing this because you want to be the 'heroic epic hero who saved the world'? Minato spat. "Just to add to the fact that you're not only rich, but also a hero?"

Mitsuru was becoming close to losing it from Minato's scathing words.

"Hmph. How high can you get?" Minato continued mocking, his eyes holding a piercing glare that seemed to peer right into Mitsuru's soul. "You. Don't. Care," Minato whispered, and it was at this point that Mitsuru finally shouted what he wanted to hear.

"I do! I do care to destroy this hour! I want to correct the mistakes that my grandfather made! I want to rid the world of the Dark Hour!" she shouted, bringing a satisfied smirk onto his face.

Mitsuru clasped her mouth as she realized what she just said. "Arisato…"

"So you did it huh?" Minato straightened up. "The Kirijo group caused it all?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mitsuru had finally realized what just happened. He was playing her, and manipulating Mitsuru the whole time.

Mitsuru was about to say all the things that were coming to mind right then, but Minato cut her off with something she had never expected. "So you're fighting to undo the mistakes that old bastard made huh? …I respect that,"

Minato announced as he walked up the stairs. "I got what I wanted! I finally know who started it!"

"Arisato. Please, do not tell this to anyone," Mitsuru almost pleaded, trying to keep any ounce of clarity her mind had.

Minato nodded. "I won't," he looked at her. "I still don't like you or anything but I do respect what you're doing."

"Is that so?" Mitsuru nearly smiled while Minato nodded.

"Yeah, good luck with that," he replied before walking off.

* * *

Hamuko panted as she hurriedly made her way from Paulownia Mall. She'd stayed late and it was the Dark Hour now.

She froze in her tracks as she heard a giggle. "Hamuko…" The voice was the sleazy kind, and she was beginning to become very afraid of the situation she was in now, and the voice.

Hamuko ran as quickly as she could, sure that something was following her every move. She started to sob as heavy breathing coupled with footsteps echoed in the dead night.

"Who are you?" she cried, but there was no answer. The silence was haunting, and she was beginning to feel faint.

"Who are you!?" she shouted. Hamuko started running again, but tripped and her face hit the hard ground. She immediately stood up and rubbed her bruised face.

"Run! Otherwise, you'll regret it," a voice came from the shadows. Hamuko sobbed and began her tracks like a bat out of hell.

"Save me!" she shouted, hoping that anyone else would hear her. "Minato, please save me—" she began, but stopped as she rammed right into someone. Already feeling scared, she twisted her hand and slapped the stranger across the face.

"Ouch!" The voice sounded familiar… Hamuko felt relief wash over her as she realized who it was.

The bluenette was annoyed at being slapped but stopped.

Hamuko was soaked with cold sweat and she was shaking violently, out of fear.

"What happened?" Minato asked worriedly, noticing tears streaming down her face.

"Someone's stalking me," she choked out and hugged him. "Please, save me… it's still here…"

Minato tightened a good grip around her, and hugged back. "Don't worry… No-one's going to hurt you."

Meanwhile from the darkness, that same voice from earlier laughed quietly, "Target locked… Minato Arisato."

* * *

**Hoshi: Whoo! The chapter is out guys! I just finished a majority of my homework too so yeah... *repeatedly curses school***  
** Hope you guys like it though! **

** And now... Just a word to Little Frenchie. =l**  
** Welp, glad you like the story at least. And I thought this was going to be an okay review until I saw the next few lines.**  
** Firstly... Chuck Norris jokes are out of date and overused. Just... don't. Second, you're not going to get a cookie because what you said wasn't right anyways. Third, if you try ANYTHING of that nature, you clearly have a death wish. Fourth, wrestling has nothing to do with anything here. Fifth, nope! It's reverse Tower and Priestess.**

**Okay, if you say anything unseemly once again my more civil reply is going to turn into a rage. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Bystander: I guess it does? I'm beginning to think that we show him with Hamuko too often now… =P**  
** Is that right? Damn. I didn't really count. XD**  
** Sugar… it's good in small amounts. But I fear this may be more sugar than one could be prepared for since there's more!**  
** Thanks! And yeah, haha.**

** Richard: Nup! Guess again friend! =P**

** Gin: Mmhm, thank Nights for that. Well, there is even MORE stuff coming that is pretty special and is already foreshadowed in this chapter, so look forward to more?**  
** Yup! It is, quite! Want that cookie? =D**  
** Welp, it is always nice sometimes. Thanks!**

** Yami: Neither am I, I'm horrible at predicting things in fics. I would give you a hi-five for that if it isn't too awkward… =P**  
** Thanks!**

** Cipher: Yup it was, but it wouldn't really be something they would know. More like something that players will remember and cringe at. Ah… *thinks* That would have been really, really smart. I don't know, honestly. Seems like something we should fix… **  
** Because well... I believe Revival Beads and stuff like that only work on unconscious persons. If Minato DIED that one time, no-one would be able to bring him back with a Revival Bead or Recarm either. It's a kind of urgency…**  
** Glad you think so! Interesting take. =)**  
** Huh, we did? O_O**  
** Of course! Ah, that is an interesting idea and I like it. Maybe.**

** Alright, anyways! Review as always! We appreciate it! Sayoonara~**


	16. Chapter 16

**This was kinda getting off the track of the dark theme I intended it to be while fluffs are nice. So this one will be dark and bloody. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Who the hell is there?" Minato shouted to the shadows as he held the shaking Hamuko.

There was no answer but Minato could feel it. Ssomeone was there, mocking him by not answering.

"L-Let's just go," Hamuko whimpered but Minato shook his head.

"This bastard is going to hell for stalking you," He let go of Hamuko and yelled out again, "Come out you bastard."

A giggle answered him and it made Minato pissed. Very pissed. He wanted to curse horribly at it but then, something blazing from the shadows caught his attention.

A fiery ball of flames was shot right at Hamuko who backed away, hoping to avoid it. Minato quickly switched to Pyro back and embraced Hamuko, turning his back onto the fire ball. The fireball burned his jacket but Minato didn't feel any pain thanks to the fire immunity.

Hamuko gasped and Minato released her, discarding his jacket. "I'm alright, Minato whispered beforehand.

"Come out!" Minato shouted again as he harnessed an Agi and threw it towards the shadows, where the voice was coming from. The fire collided with what seemed to be a trashcan and then exploded. Minato shoved Hamuko away so that she wouldn't get scorched by the embers.

"Ow," Minato muttered before smirking. This voice just confirmed that someone was indeed there, hiding in the dense shadows that dominated the station.

"Stay beside me," Minato ordered Hamuko who shakily nodded.

The voice laughed again. "Protecting the bitch are we?" The voice mocked and Minato's brain went haywire from anger. The voice was rather feminine. Minato could for sure say that whoever was doing this was a girl.

"How dare you! You bitch," Minato shouted again, cursing at the unidentified girl. Nobody could call Hamuko that and whoever it did would die horribly.

Minato screamed again, "You asshole! Where the hell are you! I'll rip your innards out!"

"Over here," she spoke, Minato hearing the voice coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, ready to strike, but found no-one. Only shadows, nothing else.

"Hahaha," The voice laughed again.

"That's it!" Minato had enough. Without thinking he charged right into the darkness that dominated the scene, right into the enemy's territory.

The voice laughed again since Minato finally fell into the trap. Minato could barely make out Hamuko in the Dark Hour. Before he could event think of launching an assault, a wicked punch slammed against his face. Minato dropped to his knees and struck back but unfortunately his fist didn't hit anything.

"You can't beat me," The voice laughed again. "You can't beat the shadows," she giggled.

"Damn you," Minato swung his fists aimlessly but they hit nothing but air.

"Are you blind?" The voice mocked. Minato dropped to the ground as he felt something smash against his head. Minato screamed as he felt blood dripping down from the back of his head.

"That was a brick," Minato muttered, before he quickly stood back up.

"Minato! Just leave it," Hamuko pleaded but Minato shook his head. He didn't have an Evoker with him so he was at a disadvantage.

"This will be tiring," Minato mumbled as he spammed fireballs across the place, hoping to light it up and get the idea that who exactly was hitting him.

"Just die already," Minato shouted as fire dominated the place. Hamuko shrieked and backed away. The place was burning now and Minato could finally make out someone wearing a large black overcoat and had long black hair that was styled into a ponytail. Her face wasn't illuminated so Minato couldn't make it out properly.

"So you're a human after all?" Minato panted, the spamming taking a lot out of him. The black haired teenager held something to her head. Minato's eyes widened as heard a familiar click sound, he couldn't mistake it. That girl had an Evoker.

"The hell?" Minato cursed, "Someone from our side is giving them Evokers…"

"Aquadyne!" The girl shouted as the familiar glass shards exploded from the other side of her temple. Hamuko began shaking.

Minato could definitely feel a Persona… But he couldn't see it at all.

"Die!" With a war cry, a torrent of water was shot right at Minato. The pressure was too much and Minato was lifted off his feet, slamming back right into a huge trash can.

Minato's head met the metal trash can, he slowly dropped to the ground and took a deep breath. Most of the water was sent right into his throat. He coughed it out, struggling to catch his breath. All the hard work of lighting the place was cancelled in just a mere second.

"Minato!" Hamuko made a dash towards him but Minato's voice stopped her.

"Don't you dare," he shouted and Hamuko stopped in her tracks.

"I won't ever talk to you if you step in," Minato warned as he struggled to get up. "What the hell is she?"

The girl giggled as she walked towards him. Minato couldn't see properly at all now since the lights in the Dark Hour were off and the moon wasn't properly illuminating the place because of the damn buildings towering over the back alley.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. Minato screamed out in pain as he choked out, "I can't fight anymore," he muttered, shocking the hell out of Hamuko. The auburn haired girl made a run towards the place but was thrown off the ground by one hard punch meeting her pretty face.

A shriek of pain did tell Minato that Hamuko was hurt, he wanted to go crazy again but this time, he controlled it.

"I'm done for," Minato cried.

"Aww," The girl mocked. She pressed her foot right onto Minato's skull, almost preparing to crush it. The blue haired devil smirked. She was right in his trap.

She pressed her foot harder and was about to crush it until…

"Got you," Minato yelled out, taking her by surprise. He grabbed her foot and slammed her onto the ground. The girl shrieked as she fell flat on the black.

Still holding onto her leg, Minato got up and although aimlessly and without a clue, slammed his foot right onto her face. Such a thing was no problem for Minato Arisato.

A satisfied smirk slid into Minato's lip as he heard a shout of pain from the girl. "You bitch." he snarled and grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up. He was about to harness an Agi spell and shove it right down her gullet but the next second, he cried out in pain and released her from his grip.

Minato clutched his arm, it was still injured thank to that 'huge sonnova' as Minato had dubbed him. The pain nearly made him pass out but the girl was nowhere near done. She dug two knives right onto Minato's arm before sliding it through his flesh. Minato could do nothing but scream. Blood splattered on the ground in huge amounts.

Hamuko watched in horror as Minato's pained cries echoed in the dead night. The girl had grabbed a hold of his injured shoulder and repeatedly dug her knife right into his flesh, mercilessly. A cruel laugh followed Minato's cries.

"You bastard," She plunged the knife from his arm and then slammed it right onto his thigh. Minato dropped to the ground, on his knees, only to be welcomed by a sick kick right to his face. Minato fell onto the ground but screamed in pain as he felt someone's foot crushing his ribs.

Hamuko was starting to sob, she was helpless again. She couldn't see at all but could very well hear the droplets of blood splattering on the ground and most likely, the blood was of Minato.

"I wish I knew how to manipulate elements," She cried to herself.

The girl removed her foot from his ribs and backed away, "I'll let you live, Minato." The bluenette's eyes opened wide. How did she know his name?

"Save your pity for the weak," Minato spat and got up. He heard a small sigh and the next second, his school shirt was stained with blood. A harsh yell came from his mouth as he felt his back being cut open.

Minato jumped back, hoping to get some distance. He winced from the constant cuts, "I can't beat her. She's dual wielding knives," He mused.

"Hamuko! Stay where you are!" Minato commanded, only getting a sob in response. Minato gritted his teeth. Summoning Death was an option but he couldn't risk it. What if the job wasn't done and he collapsed after?

He needed a weapon. A sword. He closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. "I need a sword…" he mumbled. Switching to Orpheus in his mind he whispered, "I need it, otherwise, Hamuko will die…" He relaxed his breathing and concentrated on his persona.

"Weapon fusion," Minato muttered to himself as Orpheus slowly got shorter inside his soul, it twisted and turned until it resembled a dented sword… but a sword nonetheless.

Electricity cackled and buzzed around his hands which were surrounded by a bright and golden light. Minato smirked at the light that illuminated the surroundings. He could make out the girl now. She had hazel eyes and black hair, she was rather cute in looks but Minato didn't care. He wanted to rip her guts out right now.

"You'll go to hell." Minato snarled as the light gave a final shine and materialized into exactly what Minato wanted, a sword.

Minato cursed as the light subsided. The darkness took control again. The girl laughed coldly, "There goes your chance. Can you defeat someone who you can't se—" Her words were cut off.

A scorching fire ball was shot right towards her courtesy of Hamuko. The auburn haired girls eyes were puffy red from the crying but her fist was glazing. Desperation finally allowed her to control the elements like Minato did.

"Don't you dare hurt my Minato," Hamuko snarled as she shot another Agi spell towards her. The attack had her reeling and it allowed enough time for Minato to dash towards her.

Minato furiously stabbed his sword right into her thigh. A scream echoed invoking a sadistic smile from Minato.

"You think you can beat me?" He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her face onto the ground. He had no problem hitting a girl and he proved that point by stomping on her skull.

The girl managed to push him off and then yelled, "Fuck you SEES! I'll kill you next time."

The sound of someone running reached Minato's ear. He sighed and dropped to the ground… Just as he dropped down, the shadows completely vanished, "The hell? These weren't regular?" According to his mind, the shadows left just as the girl did and the moonlight illuminated the place once again.

"She created them?" Minato mused but then winced. His whole body was dripping blood. Hamuko was just as confused as Minato. She hurried over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You idiot! It was my turn to go through hell," She yelled.

"Like I'll let you." Minato whimpered as his body was totally spent, "Weapon fusion? That will come in handy."

He cried out as Hamuko's hand touched his almost non-existent shoulder. The auburn hair girl gasped as he looked at the arm which was already injured by the reaper.

"Don't cry dammit!" Minato nearly pleaded as he rested his head against her shoulder, "I was already feeling kinda sick."

"What?" Hamuko shrieked as he felt his forehead… He was sick, just like he said.

"Why did you come here?" Hamuko asked.

"I was worried about you," Minato replied and then buried his face into her neck, almost passing out.

"Let me catch my breath," he panted and slowly closed his eyes.

"Sure," Hamuko replied, stroking his hair.

SEES ran towards the two thanks to Mitsuru's Persona which told them of the location. Yukari as usual erupted into a fit of jealousy as he stared at Minato resting his head against Hamuko who was stroking his hair.

Minato was still left to his thoughts as he was falling unconscious. There was someone in SEES that was against them. He made a mental note to find that bastard and rip his throat out.

* * *

**Hoshi : Woohoo, finished~ That was nice, short and sweet. =) **  
** Eh, well I'm out. Appreciate the reviews, so sayoonara for now. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**No gory scene this time but hopefully this builds some things up! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews and favs everyone!**

* * *

"What on earth is going on!?" Akihiko yelled as he stared at the blood stained ground under the two teens.

"Shhh… You'll wake him up," Hamuko whispered as she continued stroking his hair. Yukari began shaking in jealousy, like usual.

"The hell happened here?" Junpei asked, unlike Yukari, he was actually more worried about Minato instead of being jealous about the fact that Hamuko was clinging onto him.

"We got attacked," Hamuko answered.

"By whom?" Mitsuru asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Hamuko sighed, "She was in the shadows the whole time so I didn't get a good look at her."

"What happened to Minato?" Junpei asked worriedly.

"What happened? This idiot must have been the one who placed Hamuko in danger," Yukari yelled, glaring at Minato's sleeping form. While she couldn't insult him when he was awake, this was the best opportunity.

"He's such a jerk that he must have invited trouble to come running towards him." Yukari spat while Minato slept… with a rather pained expression.

Hamuko's eye twitched… Yukari was crossing the line.

"You got a problem with him?" Hamuko spat back, furiously glaring at Yukari.

"I owe him my life!" Hamuko shouted, her anger nearly matching Minato's own. She couldn't stand it. Yukari was quiet now. Hamuko never snapped at anyone like that.

"If you have a fucking problem with him, tell it to his face next time," Hamuko yelled.

"But, Hamuko," Yukari tried to reason.

"Never say a fucking word about Minato again," If Yukari wasn't sure… She could almost swear that Hamuko's eyes turned pitch black for a second…

Yukari shivered and backed away. It seemed like she was the only one who caught it.

"Stupid," Hamuko shook her head and continued stroking Minato's hair, "You should remember Yukari. We all owe him our lives. No matter how rude he is to people." Yukari went quiet. If it weren't for Minato, Yukari would be dead against the Reaper.

"I… uh…" Yukari fumbled over her words.

"Drop it," Hamuko said flatly.

"But Marie, what exactly happened?" Mitsuru asked cautiously. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of a verbal smack down from Hamuko.

"Let's go to the dorm first," Hamuko ordered as she carefully lifted Minato up.

"Very well," Mitsuru nodded.

"This guy again?" A vein propped up on Minato's forehead as he stared at literally himself. The quiet copy of Minato was standing next to him in an endless white void.

"Let it go," The copy spoke soft;y.

"Shut up!" Minato spat.

"You're tarnishing Minato Arisato's name," The boy spoke, utterly confusing the hell out of Minato… Wasn't Minato… Minato himself?

"Fuck off! I got a headache now," He complained.

"Leave him be," The boy almost demanded.

"Shut up!" Minato had enough and soon enough his violent personality overtook his confusion. He tackled the copy to the floor. He charged his fist with an Agi spell and started pummelling his copy viciously, horribly beating him senseless.

"Idiot," Minato yelled, breaking his throat with a sick kick.

"What will THEY think of you?" Despite being beaten to the point of death, the copy spoke clearly even though Minato's foot was crushing his throat.

Minato stopped, although the comment was cryptic, he understood it pretty well. A headache really did strike him this time… He felt a bit conflicted.

"Ugh…" Minato struggled with the paranormal headache.

"Let it go! Don't do what you are doing!" The boy ordered and this clearly set Minato off… Nobody was going to order him around.

"I take orders from NO-ONE, especially a cheap imposter like you!" Pulling out his knife, Minato plunged it right into his heart… He felt his own scream echoing in the void… But just then…

"I…m … He… Ter." That voice was so demonic that it nearly made Minato's soul pass on from the fear. He couldn't exactly make out what it actually meant.

"FUCK!" Minato woke up with a jolt but immediately regretted it as his body protested. He was cut pretty bad. He was on the dorm's couch which was almost as comfy as his own bed.

"You're awake!" Hamuko sighed in relief. She tried to hug him but stopped instantly… Did Minato look scared?

Minato was shaking and sweating… His skin was ghostly white. The dream shook him to the core… He just couldn't figure out what that voice in the end was.

"What happened?" Hamuko asked worriedly as Minato started gasping for air.

"Arisato?" Mitsuru asked worriedly.

"What the fuck was that?" Minato spoke shakily… It wasn't natural that he was scared… Come to think of it, he had never been scared in the last ten years.

"Dude?" Junpei got closer to him.

Eventually realizing he was making a scared fool out of himself, Minato took back control of himself. He took a deep breath and painfully stood up… Only to collapse back onto the couch as his leg was still bruised.

"Are you okay?" Hamuko asked.

"I'm okay," Minato briefly smiled before yelling out in pain again. "Damn sharp knives…" He muttered.

"Knives?" Mitsuru questioned.

"Hell yeah, knives," Minato spat, this did bring something up. He limped towards Mitsuru and looked at her with a glare.

"All right Ice Queen," Minato spoke. "Let's clean the trash."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru was even more confused now.

"A complete and utter sonnova bitch from our side is trying to sabotage this stupid little group from the inside," Minato declared and Mitsuru gasped.

"Someone's trying to what?" She asked loudly.

"You heard me idiot," Minato spat. "The crazy bitch who attacked me had an Evoker!"

"I saw it too!" Hamuko nodded, "She created shadows that covered the whole of the area."

"Created shadows? How is that even possible?" Akihiko asked.

"Don't ask me," Minato answered, turning to his 'team mates'. "Alright you idiots, I might have gotten fucked pretty badly but I did repay the favour! If anyone of you are in cahoots with her I swear right now, I'll pour your heart out when I find out," With that he walked up the stairs. Leaving the shocked team behind… Except for Hamuko who ran behind him so that he wouldn't fall again.

Minato dropped to his bed and groaned. "Damn psycho bitch…" His mind flashed back to the scene.

"Who is she?" He remembered her face again… It didn't look familiar at all."

The door slammed open to reveal Hamuko who had a first aid kit with her.

"You idiot! Don't move," She commanded and Minato froze. Obeying her command came to him as breathing.

"Fine…" Minato muttered as he lied back on the bed. Hamuko got to work on Minato as she bandaged every wound of his. Finishing patching the last wound up, she stood up and sighed.

"Not good! You're going to have another day off tomorrow," Minako said sternly.

"That's good," Minato replied. "No idiotic fan girls annoying me so that's a win for me." He just shrugged.

"Thanks for saving me again," Hamuko smiled.

"No problem," Minato smiled back.

"I wonder who she was," Hamuko asked as she plopped onto his bed.

"I don't know. She will be back though from what she said," Minato clenched his fist, "I'll reduce her to bones next time."

"Yeah. I'll give her a trashing since she hurt you," Hamuko swore.

Minato pondered the fuzzy feelings that were forming as he stared at Hamuko.

"Hehe," Hamuko laughed as she enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. She began humming eventually and Minato found it incredibly pleasing to listen to.

"You sing?" Minato rose an eyebrow at that.

Hamuko nodded with a smile. "Yup! I'm actually saving up for a guitar since I oh so badly want one," She laughed. "I may not be pretty or anything but I do have some great pipes in my throat."

"N-No!" Minato shouted.

"Huh? What's up?" she asked with a raised brow.

"What you said isn't true!" Minato nearly shouted again. Hamuko puffed her cheeks and pouted.

"Oh, so you wanna challenge me emo boy?" She dared. "Alright a one hour singing competition! Your ass is mine!" She declared loudly… Unfortunately she didn't quite get the meaning of what Minato said.

"I never doubted your singing skills…" Minato sighed.

"Then?" Hamuko asked curiously.

"Y-You… are…" Minato gulped and blushed. "Pretty…" A huge grin formed on her face…. She got exactly what she wanted.

Minato winced in pain as Hamuko tackle hugged him onto the bed, "Thank you! Thank you!" She laughed.

"No problem." Minato blushed while the embrace was suffocating, he didn't mind it since the one who was hugging him was Hamuko after all… Probably the only person in the whole world he actually considers a friend.

"Fucking summer uniforms!" Minato shouted to the sky, earning glances from the other students who quickly cowered in fear at the glare Minato sent them.

"That's right you punks! You're in front of the world's greatest!" He boasted.

Hamuko giggled at his antics as Minato kept ranting about uniforms. And more uniforms.

The two walked into class which basically meant Ekoda running in fear from Minato who quietly rested his head on the table and began to sleep.

"How he tops the class is beyond me," Hamuko sighed as she started writing her notes.

"I'm just that damn good…zzzz…" Minato drifted into sleep again after boasting once again.

"Sure you are!" Hamuko petted him, ignoring everything else, especially Yukari who was rather quiet was glaring holes into the both of them.

School ended so Minato and Hamuko hung out again. Minato spent his entire cash on Hamuko again to which she did protest but couldn't help but smile.

The auburn haired girl lied on her bed and sighed. "Hanging around with Minato is so fun," While she did admit his behaviour was rather cold… all right, straight out insulting, she felt so special the way Minato treated her.

"I feel like a princess," She squealed and rolled over, drifting to sleep… Only to experience a horrible dream.

"Minato-kun!" Hamuko sang as she hugged Minato only to receive a shove in response.

"Back off," Minato spat as he walked ahead. Hamuko shook her head and then ran behind him again.

"Come on emo boy," This time, she got a slap right in her face.

"The fuck did you say?" Minato snarled in her face, "You red haired bitch!" Hamuko's heart nearly stopped beating at his cold words… She started sobbing.

"Pathetic," Minato shoved her onto the ground. He bent down and grabbed her by the hair. "Alright, listen up," Hamuko sobbed as she feebly tried to make him get off.

"You think you stand out huh? Girls don't mean a damn thing for me… They are only there to get my minds off things." What happened to Minato?

"Minato? W-What are you saying?" Hamuko whispered.

"Hmph," Minato shoved her again, making her head slam on the ground… She cried out in pain but for the first time, Minato didn't do a thing.

"Hag." Minato blew dust onto her face and walked off, leaving Hamuko shaking and sobbing on the ground.

Hamuko woke up with a gasp. She looked at her pillow which was stained with tears. She was crying.

A dull ache in her heart formed, making her clutch her chest.

"It hurts," She whimpered. The nightmare was unforgiving and it shook her to the core.

"If I didn't have Death… Would he have done the same for me?" Hamuko asked herself. She got off her bed and without caring that her night gown didn't exactly cover her up completely, she ran down the stairs onto the boys floor.

Minato was just waiting for a damn soda to pop out from the vending machine until his head shifted towards the sounds coming from upstairs. Someone was running.

Hamuko jumped to the second floor and Minato blushed like mad… It was that same night gown.

"Hamuko, you might wanna cover yourself up," he stammered, blushing like no tomorrow. Hamuko didn't care about that and only ran towards him and hugged him tighter.

Minato was about to shake her off. Even if the hug was warm and all the situation nearly made him pass out. He stopped when something wet hit his chest.

"Hamuko? You're crying?" Minato asked worriedly. Hamuko kept sobbing into his chest. Minato slowly raised his hand and began petting her on the head.

"It's all right. The nightmares are all gone," He whispered. Hamuko eventually calmed down as she stopped sobbing.

"I'll…bi…ou…" She mumbled but Minato didn't hear it correctly since her face was still buried into his now wet shirt.

"Huh?" Minato kept petting her.

"I'm gonna bite you," Hamuko warned and Minato stopped dead in his tracks.

"Am I some kind of puppy?" She growled rather cutely and Minato laughed at how she became a blushing mess right in front of him.

"Yup. A cute one," Minato smiled, he hadn't done it in ten years but still. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead softly.

"Just don't worry about the dreams…" Hamuko blushed madly but still smiled.

"Thank you Minato," Now Junpei better not have come out of his room and see Hamuko like that otherwise Minato would kill him on the spot.

* * *

**Hoshi: Finished in record time for editing but... Hahaha... Great. Anyways, hope the chapter is okay... Now go review, I'm not wishing to get mauled by some wilder beasts or something. Like a Mothman. *smiles nervously and runs***  
** *comes back quickly* Right, sayoonara for nao~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Been a while since we updated. No gore and stuff but this again does build some things up.**

**Burger : Glad you liked it and sorry for the confusion, won't happen again.**

**Death : Thanks :D**

**Lilia : Unless he wants to die. :D**

**Oh and if anyone wants to submit OCs then please do. Mind you, none of them will join SEES they will mostly be antags so if you like to submit then please do tell with all the info, persona and stuff. Thanks again.**

* * *

"Fuck off with the bullshit stories!" Minato shouted out of annoyance to the two girls who were gossiping about how a girl was found unconscious at the gates. They weren't even quiet with their so called whispering. Said girls flinched as they heard Minato tell at them, and they quickly scrambled away from the scene.

Minato cursed them under his breath and kept walking once again. "Why the hell do I even need to come here?" he groaned. "Hell, Tartarus is way better than this shithole." At least Shadows didn't talk so annoying loud like some people did at school.

During the day, Minato had shouted at multiple students to shut up about the stupid ghost story that had been going around school recently. It wasn't even like a proper ghost story!

"Yo dude?" Junpei said as he shook Minato awake, who was peacefully sleeping on his desk. Almost like nothing that day had ever gone wrong. With this one move, Minato's quiet disposition had now been returned to its… normal state. In other words, you could say 'why the hell did you do that Stupei!?'

"Have you heard-" Junpei started, but was cut off by a furious Minato. Make that 'pissed as all fuck' state.

"No! I don't give a shit if that bitch dies from cancer! Stop annoying me!" Minato nearly shouted. Luckily for Junpei, there were no other students in the classroom. But with Minato's volume, you have to wonder if just keeping himself from shouting was worth it.

Junpei was taken aback by Minato's outburst. With that, he quietly removed his cap and smiled apologetically. He chuckled slightly, "Sorry…"

Minato didn't even return that and only moved his head away from the capped annoyance. Just as he was about to get some more sleep in again, someone else spoke up.

"Heyo! Heard about the ghost story?" That voice was kinda familiar. Minato bashed his fist on the table though, not quite recognising it, and turned around to yell at… Hamuko?

"Good morning dudes!" Hamuko chirped as she walked towards the two.

"Morning Hamu-tan," Junpei grinned.

"Morning, Hamuko…" Minato replied somewhat shyly. Junpei was actually surprised that he returned the greeting though, and he could just swear that he saw a faint shade of pink on Minato's cheeks. Was he blushing?

"So Minato-kun," Hamuko said with a conversational tone as she sat on Minato's desk. "Heard about the ghost story?"

"Drop it already," Minato groaned, his forehead almost making contact with the desk again.

"Bropei, you're up!" Hamuko smiled at Junpei who grinned in return. This was his big chance! Minato tried to cover his ears but Hamuko grabbed his hands and forced him to listen.

…

"So, what do you think Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked as Junpei finished repeating the same ghost story which Minato heard from countless students. Again.

"I don't give a flying fuck," Minato replied, practically sighing at this point. Hamuko gasped at this and grabbed a hold of Minato's ear, twisting it.

"Minato Arisato! You do not curse in front of a lady!" She scolded, literally like a mother. Minato winced from the pain but managed to speak through it.

"Yes, mom," he groaned.

Hamuko giggled at his words but was still holding a harsh grip on his ear, "Don't you curse in front of me again or else I'll wash your mouth with soap."

"Like you sprout daisies all the time," Minato retorted. And it was true. He even commented on it once before. Maybe even multiple times. But he really couldn't give a shit to try and remember how many freaking times he did. It might've been a small number but still.

"I do not!" Hamuko replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"You do!" Minato replied, standing up.

"I DO NOT!" Hamuko shouted again, coming dangerously close to Minato's face. Minato gazed into her scarlet orbs and quietly backed away slightly, trying to make sure that Hamuko didn't notice his blush.

"YES, YOU DO!" Minato continued.

"I fucking do not!" Hamuko slammed her fist onto the table and Minato only clapped slowly in reply.

"There you have it," Minato replied with a slight smile.

"Jerk," Hamuko pouted, leading to Minato laughing lightly.

Meanwhile, Junpei was musing over the fact that they looked just like a married couple. It did make him a bit sad though. He could not even fathom how Hamu-tan could possible spend so much time with that jerk, and he could surely see that Hamuko had hugged and kissed him more than a dozen times. Junpei couldn't help but wonder why Minato was so special. If only Junpei knew how Hamuko owed her life to Minato.

Minato walked back to the dorm or as he had dubbed it, 'a place for mentally disabled pricks.' Everyone in that place was pretty much crazy.

"That bitch Yukari has her pink fetish and 'oh my daddy' thing going on," Minato said to himself, obviously mocking her as he imitated Yukari's voice.

"Junpei is a self-centred prick with the biggest ego ever. Even Shadows would have to leave him half-eaten because of its size. I hope that bastard dies horribly," he growled. Minato really couldn't stand his 'team mates.'

"Mitsuru is a manipulative bitch who'll probably sell us out to anyone if she sees even the tiniest chance that his Dark Hour will go away," Minato sighed before growling. "I hope her grandfather burns in hell."

"Akihiko is a stupid assclown who should be hanged for the ridiculous amounts of roids that he injects. Stupid gym junkie looks like a fucking albino," Minato said finally, summing up the wonderful thoughts and feelings that he had about his team mates.

Minato kicked the door open to the dorm and shrugged off any greetings that were thrown to him. He only sat next to Hamuko, whom he actually greeted. He grabbed a slice of pizza and then began eating it until suddenly yelling, "God bless all our grandfathers." He smirked, jerking his head towards Mitsuru who dropped her utensil onto the floor in shock.

"I'm sure they were all wonderful people who tried their level hardest to put their grandchildren in a position where they won't manipulate other people for their own goals and purposes," Minato gaze a sick smile who gritted her teeth. She was trying desperately not to react rashly to the situation however Minato's chiding was making it extremely difficult to do so. "Unless one of our grandparents was a douche."

Mitsuru wanted to go over there and execute Minato so badly, but she held herself back. She didn't want to reveal any incriminating reactions to that. She took a deep breath to calm herself however.

Hamuko blinked in confusion at the outburst before finally patting Minato on the back, going with the flow. "Uh… yup, god bless them," she said.

"Uhuh," Minato replied, staring right at Mitsuru. "Ain't that right, Mitsuru-senpai?" Minato mocked with a sickeningly innocent smile. He never used the term 'senpai' for pretty much… anything. But right now, it was perfect for a good lot of mockery. Mitsuru was holding back a scowl as best she could, replying with, "I agree… Arisato."

"Did I touch a nerve?" Minato asked with a smile.

Mitsuru only shook her head slowly, "Of course not." Minato winked at Mitsuru and then resumed eating his pizza.

And awkward silence passed between the teens, which previously was full of happy chatter moments ago until Minato stepped in. Pretty much, literally.

"Anyways…" Junpei cut through the silence with an awkward grin. "Did you guys see the post on the student message board?" he asked. "The one that said that girl was abducted? Well, there was this post that said that it was because of a ghost."

"This shit again?" Minato cursed but stopped instantly when Hamuko gave him a stern look that pretty much told him not to continue on that tirade.

"Hey come on," Yukari said. "Nobody believes that stuff… right?" she smiled nervously, looking around for support.

"Wuss," Minato laughed eerily at Yukari. "Man, you're pathetic," he continued. Yukari tried to come up with a biting comeback, but she knew better not to piss Minato off.

"So, what was the ghost story about?" Hamuko asked, changing the topic.

At that moment, Junpei was grinned as if Christmas had come early and gave him double the presents he would normally. He switched off the lights. Yukari yelped and clung onto Minato's arms, which just shoved her away. "Piss off," Minato spat as he glared at the brunette. Yukari gritted her teeth and glared at Minato, who only ignored it.

"Welcome to Junpei's believe it or don't," Junpei said mysteriously and pulling out a flashlight and pointing it's beam towards his face, illuminating it and accentuating his cheekbones.

"You look like a stupid asshole Junpei," Minato, oh so kindly pointed out. Junpei grunted in annoyance but continued on with his story.

"There are many strange things in this world," Junpei started. That is, before Minato cut in once again.

"Like how much of a pathetic class clown you are?" Minato asked with a scowl. Junpei again, surprisingly ignored it. Hamuko placed a hand on Minato's back however, and with that he calmed down immediately.

"They say that if you get caught at school, late at night… You'll be devoured by a maniacal ghost that roams the halls!" Junpei's voice built up in volume, trying to accent the event. Minato really wanted to shout something insulting but stopped at Hamuko's touch.

"The other day, a friend of mine… Let's call him Shu," he continued. Yukari was actually shivering.

"He said 'Junpei! I saw something strange!' He sounded serious so I asked him what it was," Junpei said. "He said it was about the girl in 2-E. He claims that he saw her go into the school on the night of the incident," Junpei sighed dramatically. "Then it hit me… that ghost must have tried to make her its dinner!"

"I felt a chill run down my spine, and I broke into a cold sweat… Yes, there are many strange things in this world… Believe it, or don't," Junpei said with a tone of finality as he switched the lights back on.

Yukari was shaking while Minato merely looked unamused. However, Hamuko was busy giggling while the two seniors were intrigued.

"What do you think about this Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think it's interesting," Akihiko answered. Although, Junpei was sighing since nobody complimented his frankly awesome performance. So, he looked at Yukari who was shivering.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were afraid of ghosts, Yuka-tan," he snickered. "That's kinda funny." However, it was at this moment that Yukari got over her fear and glared at Junpei.

"Watch it!" she retorted, purring on a determined face. "Fine, then let's investigate for the rest of the week. I'll prove that this ghost story is uts an urban legend," Yukari swore.

Minato blew a raspberry, "Pfft, that's a ghost story?" Minato waved. "You want to hear something really scary?" he asked ominously and everyone felt a shiver run up their spine.

"Go ahead," Mitsuru spoke and Minato scoffed. As if he needed permission.

"You see," Minato switched the light off and harnessed a flame on his hand, placing it near his face to give it some sort of a demonic glow. "Demons, demons everywhere… They lurk in night, waiting for a chance to possess and kill," he spoke. With that one line, everyone felt another shiver once more.

"They turn your life into a living hell… Look at Emily Rose." Minato continued as the flame suddenly glowed brighter. Everyone felt a little scared at this point. What was Minato about to do?

"A young girl caught in the shadows and was torn into conflict inside her very soul by the demons," Minato spoke with a haunting eerie voice that nearly made Yukari pass out.

"You see! THE DEMONS!" Minato lifted his hand up and slammed it onto the table, "ARE HERE!" At that same time, Minato's voice shifted into something demonic and unearthly. Everyone shrieked and gasped at the display as smoke radiated from the table and Minato's haunting voice echoed in the dorm.

Yukari dropped unconscious onto the ground in fear. Junpei tripped over and fell onto the ground, hitting his head onto the ground. Mitsuru and Akihiko were sweating. Hamuko looked bewildered.

"So you dumbasses," Minato said as he blew the smoke away with a small gust of wind that was formed in his palm. "That is a ghost story."

"How did you…" Mitsuru asked, still sweating. "Change your voice?" She asked.

Minato shrugged, "I got it since the accident. The same time I got Death as a Persona," he replied simply.

"You can change your voice?" Junpei asked, rubbing his head.

Minato looked towards Junpei with a smirk, "Yes." He took a deep breath and said, "HOW ABOUT I DEVOUR YOUR SOUL?" Minato thundered with the same horrific voice and Junpei nearly passed out like Yukari.

"Since you got Death?" Akihiko asked and Minato growled.

"I hate repeating things," He replied, crossing his arms.

"Any more questions and I'll rip your souls out!" With that same voice again, Minato warned before stomping up the stairs leaving everyone behind, utterly shocked and shaken to the core.

"Welp, that voice was kinda sexy in the beginning," Hamuko smiled. Truthfully speaking, she was a huge fan of ghost stories.

Everyone just sighed. Well… the ones who were still conscious.

…

Minato woke up to find someone towering over him, a knife in hand. The intruder slammed the knife straight for his heart, however Minato quickly dodged and the knife dug right into his shoulder instead. Minato yelled out in pain but quickly grabbed the lamp next to him before smashing it onto the intruder's skull and kicking it away.

The intruder was sent crashing towards the wall but recomposed itself quickly. Minato glared as the moonlight illuminated the face of that bastard.

"YOU!?" Minato shouted as he instantly recognized the girl. But, his anger was cut short by a pained cry.

"MINATO!" That sounded like Hamuko. Minato was about to charge ahead but was stopped by the girl in black.

"MOVE!" Minato shouted but the girl shook her head.

"No," she replied.

Minato gritted his teeth and summoned a rapier made out of ice.

"Then you die today."

* * *

**Hoshi AN: Okay it's been a bit since we've updated… Hehe. Anyways, thanks a lot for the new reviews! I appreciate it, and so does Nights~ Welp, onwards. Review your thoughts, we'd like to know!**

** Chimchi: Even if something's crazy, doesn't mean you won't like it, no? And of course! Everybody calls me Hoshi! Well… except for Nights. =P He calls me something else.**

** MimiZ: Wow, I haven't seen a review like that in a while! Not since Blue Sky… But I digress. Really? I didn't think it would be something to cry over, but… okay! Haha, I think you might be overestimating us a bit, but thanks! I guess so, but for me, grammar and spelling is something that will be as immaculate as I can make it. Because fixing up stuff like that is MY job. Nights has to handle the story! XD If anyone gets writer's block it'll be him, or because of me not helping him with ideas.**  
** Character development? We haven't even gotten started!**  
** Haha, I try my best… And Nights does his.**  
** Well, I'm flattered and I'm sure Nights is as well! Quite! We'll do our best~**

** Gin: Hamuko will always be the cutest button. Haha, Yukari is just… well let's just say we don't have the hugest liking for Yukari ever… Who fired that shot!? Mmhm. We'll do our best!**

** MinexLaggante: Hm… well if you don't like, then don't read! The first chapter is setting the tone for a lot of this story… Minato being an asshole is kinda the point. =l**

** Cipher: Haven't read Percy Jackson. *facepalm* Ahaha, we'll see, ne? Hum… really? Okay, something I obviously need to watch out for next time if we do something like that. Yay! Also… *sighs* Don't worry about it. He's off my back at least. Can't promise Nights still likes him. =P**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hell must have frozen over seeing as we updated so quick but I love Night attacks on the dorms :D Anyway for the reviews.**

**Mimiz : I felt honored by reading your reviews. Thanks a bunch! Glad to see you being accustomed to Minato's 'Unique' Personality even if he's rude, his personality is the center point of the fic. Yes Hamuko is badass :D  
**

**Thanks for pointing out the mistake, its corrected now. Yup, we'll do our best and hope you enjoy**

**Titan : Wish granted :D**

**Zeph : He's Minato of Bloodlust. He's rude and blunt. He'll talk whenever he wants, Nobody can stop him :D**

**Minex : Why thank you, Minato will SLOWLY get nicer but not for a long time unfortunately. Heck, he'll even mistreat Hamuko in the future.**

* * *

Minato charged at the intruder. The girl quickly backed away into a darker part of Minato's room, melting into the shadows.

"Darn it, she has the shadow thing on her side!" Minato yelled. He could definitely feel her in the room but due to the usual conditions of the Dark Hour, he couldn't see her since the shadows dominated his room. There was a little bit of light coming from the window which was slightly opened and covered by blue curtains.

"Got it," Minato mumbled to himself, "The stupid moon can light his place up." He ran towards the window, aiming to open it up but just then…

Minato screamed and dropped to the ground as he felt a sharp pain in his leg. Blood flowed trickled down his leg and a blade was sticking right into his flesh. Minato gritted his teeth and managed to swallow the pain.

"Bitch!" Minato shouted.

"Minato! Help!" Hamuko's voice blared again. Minato quickly jumped to his reflexes and grabbed the incoming blade with both of his hands. The blade was aiming right for his heart but Minato caught it by grabbing onto the girl's hands… She practically flew downwards from the shadows.

"Damn you…" Minato struggled with her, she was quite heavy.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He asked, desperately trying to push her away.

"The one who will kill you," She replied through clenched teeth.

"Fuck off!" Minato shouted as he kicked her right in the gut, making her fly across the room and slam into the wall. Minato quickly got up and tore the curtains apart before shattering the window with a well-aimed punch. No-one would be closing that window again.

The sickly yellow moonlight began to pour through the window, illuminating Minato's room. The resident of the room smiled wickedly as he stared at the girl who was trying to catch her breath.

"Your daddies aren't gonna help you now," Minato sneered, referring to the shadows which were a sort of hiding place for the girl….. It bugged him that how she could do that but this wasn't the time to care. It was time for pain and screams, Minato's favorite hobby.

The girl gritted her teeth and grabbed a hold of her knives and ran towards Minato who looked unimpressed.

"Tch," Minato dodged the way out of her knives and rammed his knee right onto her gut, halting her from acting anymore.

"You're nothing," Minato chuckled as he grabbed her by the stomach and leg, he effortlessly threw her towards the other side of the wall. The girl slammed right into the wall and landed on Minato's table, breaking it completely.

"By god! I swear she's broken in half," Minato mocked. He walked towards the girl who was struggling to stand up. Minato grabbed his laptop and smashed it right onto her skull. A sickening crack was heard as the laptop was shattered to bits by hitting her cranium but also doing sufficient damage as well.

The girl dropped back onto the ground with blood coming out from the back of her head. Minato grabbed her by the hair and lifted her head up.

"Alright, who are you?" Minato demanded.

"Go to hell," The girl spat. Minato's rage doubled. She was going to answer him one way or another. He slammed her face onto the ground.

"Don't screw with me," Minato let go after the fifth smash. He held her head up again and asked, "One more time. Who are you?"

The girl managed to choke out, "My name is Tsukio."

"Well Tsukio, can you tell me why the fuck are trying to play with fire and get yourself burned?" Obviously, the fire he was talking about was him.

"I don't want to kill you," Tsukio managed to say and Minato slammed her onto the ground again.

"Lying bitch. You aimed that knife right for my heart!" He shouted.

"Mistake happens," She rasped. Her mouth was quite bloody right now. "I don't want to kill you… At least not right now."

"Hmph," Minato stood up and kicked her on the ribs, making her roll on the ground. He grabbed her knife and aimed it right for her throat.

"This end-" His final farewell was broken by a scream that made his heart beat painfully fast.

"Help!" Minato cursed himself. The pain inflicting torture had diverted his attention from Hamuko. He slipped the knife into his pocket and dashed out, leaving Tsukio bloodied on the ground.

Minato slammed the door to his room open and charged outside. Minato yelped and almost tripped over by someone's body. He looked down to see Junpei on the ground.

"Is he dead?" Minato didn't really care as he rolled him over with his foot. "Shit, he's still alive," he cursed, "This world still has one assclown."

A chuckle made his attention divert from the fond wishing. He turned his head around and at moment, his heart exploded into hate.

A guy stood at the end of the hall. While he had a mask on along with a black sleeveless t-shirt, Minato could surely see that he stood over 6 feet tall and maybe 4 inches. He was buffed from the looks of his biceps.

That wasn't important now though. The important thing was that the bastard was holding onto Hamuko who was sobbing. He held a harsh grip on her waist, preventing her from escaping.

Minato was so pissed that he didn't even ask his name, he simply demanded, "Let her go."

"Ah, Minato Arisato, we have heard about you," The brute spoke.

"I don't really care," Minato snarled before pointing at Hamuko. "Let her go," His anger was surging to a peak like none before… How dare that bastard even stand next to her!?

"Why should I?" he asked, his hand trailing over Hamuko's throat. Hamuko's eyes begged Minato to do something. The blue haired boy was starting to lose it.

"Last time, if you want me, then come on. Don't pull her into this," Minato warned. On cue, Akihiko kicked the door open and dashed outside, standing beside Minato. The look on his eyes told that he spent all the night shadow boxing and just recently slept.

"Who is that?" Akihiko asked.

"A bastard who will get blown to pieces," Minato snarled. He looked at the brute again, "This has nothing to with her!" Minato finally shouted.

"This has everything to do with her!" The brute shouted back. Minato's eyes surged with anger. He quickly grabbed Junpei's sword and screamed.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Minato shouted with the same haunting voice that he used earlier today. The voice made the brute freeze but he quickly recomposed himself.

"What if she dies?" His hand grabbed Hamuko's throat and Minato had enough. He was totally ignoring all the pain that was shooting inside his injured leg that Tsukio had stabbed.

"Stand back! A hurricane is coming through," Minato's eardrums literally exploded from the sheer obnoxiousness that the voice was emitting. Junpei's 'nap' was interrupted by the yell. The cap wearing teen struggled to get up. Seemed like the brute roughed him up pretty bad.

A flash of blue zapped from the window on the side on the brute. Minato held his guard up as the new intruder stood beside the brute that was still holding onto Hamuko.

"He broke through the window?" Minato asked himself as he stared the new guy. Like Minato, he had blue hair, styled into spikes. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt along with several ornaments around his neck, which frankly, looked disgusting.

"Fuck off, assclown," Minato shouted before he could introduce himself. He seriously looked like a clown.

The new guy was offended. He pulled out a wooden cane from out of nowhere. "Talk with respect."

"Shut up," Minato shouted back before switching his attention to Hamuko who was still being held in a harsh grip.

Minato wanted to run and tear the brute apart but it was dangerous. Not for himself, he frankly didn't care if Junpei or Akihiko died but Hamuko could very well lose her life.

"Come on!" The muscular guy taunted, "Save her." Before Minato could answer, the guy with the blue haired quickly dashed towards them with almost inhuman speed. Minato luckily dodged out of the way but Akihiko couldn't. The boxer found a knee slamming on his gut. He was pushed back and slammed onto the nearby wall.

Junpei tried to go with his fists but already weak from the beating and bruises and he was quickly pushed away with a fist. The blue haired intruder smirked as he set his eyes onto Minato.

"He's like the Flash," Minato muttered as he barely dodged a punch. The villain rebounded from the missed attack and grabbed the wooden cane. He slammed it right onto Minato's back. A sick smack was heard and Minato dropped to the ground.

"They call me Steve, Steve Collins," Steve introduced himself, "The hottest commodity in the showbiz."

"Shut up!" Minato yelled as he tried to get up but found it difficult, his injured leg protested to the move.

Steve grabbed the cane and smacked Minato once again, dropping him to the ground. He grabbed a hold of the cane and held it close to his chest… Like a guitar.

"Are you ugly? A liar like me?" Minato's eyes widened, was this guy signing a song? In front of him?

"A user, a lost soul?" He continued yelling out the song. Minato thought it was pretty stupid. He was in a damn battle… And yet, this pissed Minato off.

Minato growled. This guy wasn't taking him seriously! Minato quickly got up and grabbed a hold of his head and smashed it onto the ground.

"Damn you," Minato yelled as he stomped onto Steve's skull, silencing him. That's what he got for not taking Minato seriously. Minato shifted his attention onto the brute again.

Minato limped towards him. "I told you to let her go," he snarled.

The brute laughed, "Can you really fight me?" Akihiko painfully stood up along with Junpei.

"Release Hamuko," Akihiko demanded.

"Fools. One more step and you can say goodbye to his girl," Minato stopped at his words.

"Minato! Don't listen to him." Hamuko pleaded. Nobody was going to blackmail Minato on her watch.

Minato hesitantly stopped in his tracks. He wouldn't allow Hamuko to get hurt.

"That's a good boy," The brute laughed.

"Where are those two skanks?" Minato thought to himself. Where are they when they were actually needed?

The muscular intruder held his hand out while still keeping a secure grip around Hamuko. A ball of fire formed in his palm and he let go. Minato wasn't ready for the sudden attack and was scorched by the flames, resulting in his pained screams.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked but Minato ignored him. He kept staring at Hamuko who was still sobbing.

Minato dropped to his knees as the flames ended. "Your business is with me. Let her go," he said.

"Correct. I'll let her go." He replied, "But, on one condition. You will come with us." Minato replied before even thinking.

"Deal, let her go now," Hamuko's eyes widened.

"No don't go!" Hamuko shouted.

"Don't worry lassy. The most we could do is rip his guts out and hang him," The brute replied simply.

"Come here…" The brute ordered and Minato walked towards him until….

"PHOENIX!" The forgotten wanna-be rock star yelled. A gunshot rang out and before Minato and the rest could even turn around, a great fire engulfed them. It seemed like the sun had exploded. Minato could barely make out a majestic bird hovering over them, serving as the nexus of the scorching flames.

Akihiko and even Junpei screamed from the assault. The walls were starting to melt and crumble to ashes. But by then, the attack was called off. The members of SEES dropped to the ground, groaning in pain from the burns.

"Darn it… Hamuko." Minato muttered. While everyone else was down, Minato stood up again even though his whole body was charred from the attack.

Another harsh yell echoed in the quiet night and Minato fell onto the ground again. Another knife was sticking into the same leg that was previously injured.

Hamuko screamed out his name but Minato was so overtaken by the pain that he didn't even notice it. Tsukio had somehow recovered from the beating Minato gave her and she looked pissed as all fuck.

"You bastard," she yelled. She grabbed Minato by the hair and rolled him over. A vicious stomp welcomed Minato on the face. Minato screamed out from the pain until Tsukio stomped his face again.

"You left me alive!" She grabbed her knife from his leg and rammed it onto his shoulder, "That was the biggest mistake of your life!" She continually pounded on Minato's face, who was too bruised and exhausted especially from the fiery explosion that occurred moments ago.

Hamuko watched the scene with horror. Akihiko and Junpei were out, Mitsuru and Yukari were trapped somewhere most probably… There was nothing she could do.

"Don't kill him Tsukio," Steve warned but earned a snap.

"Fuck off, this asshole made a huge mistake screwing with me," she shouted. She grabbed Minato by the collar and lifted him slightly off the ground. "I was told to keep you alive but fuck that. I'm gonna kill you." She readied her knife again.

"Stop it," Hamuko shouted at Tsukio but that didn't stop her at all.

Minato gritted his teeth, he was about to die now, nothing could save him. "Is this how I'm gonna die? Hmph. So be it," he said quietly. He looked at Hamuko and muttered something, very out of character for him. "Thank you… Hamuko."

"Huh?" Hamuko stopped struggling.

"For being a friend," Minato breathed out with a slight smile, "My only friend."

"Minato!" Akihiko tried to get up but was slammed onto the ground by a sick kick.

"Alright, kill him," The brute sighed, "We can work something out later." Tsukio nodded.

"Yup. I'll relish this," She was about to drive the knife right into Minato's throat. Hamuko watched on helpless until something snapped inside of her… She remembered the countless time Minato had saved her or taken the blow for her…. Couldn't she do the same?

"NO! NO! NO! He won't die." She screamed inside her mind. "I promised to save him! I won't let him die!"

The dorm shook once and the black haired girl stopped in her tracks. Hamuko began shaking and her rapid movements shook the brute that still held her. Surprisingly.

"Let go off him, you bitch," Hamuko cursed out loudly as a blackish aura surrounded her. A shrill screech came out from nowhere as her scarlet eyes turned pitch black.

"I told you to let him go," The brute screamed in surprise as an invisible energy blasted him backwards. The energy was coming out from Hamuko herself who looked pissed as all hell.

"Hamu-tan?" Junpei managed to speak, not only he was injured, he was also scared shitless by Hamuko. Who looked ready to kill.

Hamuko grabbed her Evoker and grinned a sick smile, her eyes were still pitch black, adding fear into everyone… Well except Minato, who was looking in disbelief. The dorm quaked once more and Tsukio lowered her blade from Minato's neck.

"What's going on?" she asked just as Hamuko shot herself. Blue mist formed around her. Minato was surely waiting for the beautiful Orpheus to appear but instead of that, something totally different came.

"I am Rhadamanthus. The judge of the Netherworld," The dark creature Hamuko summoned was totally different from Orpheus.

"ATTACK!" Hamuko shouted with a voice layered with rage. The new Persona pointed his finger at the two enemies and laughed. A torrent of water was shot that blasted the Steve and Tsukio. The two were pushed back from the excessive force. They crashed into the wall hard and then they collapsed onto the ground, coughing out water.

"Why you little…" The brute tried to attack Hamuko from behind but she swiftly turned around. Rhadamanthus quickly pulled out a sword from its back and blocked the two fists of the brute. Said brute winced in pain as the sword cut through his flesh.

"Kill him!" Hamuko ordered as the Persona dug a knife right into his knee. The brute let out a scream and before he could think of anything, Hamuko grabbed his evoker and slammed the hilt onto the temple, shattering the evoker completely.

"Crap, the bitch is insane!" Steve said as he supported Tsukio to stand. Hamuko slowly walking towards them, and it was scaring the shit out of him. But she didn't attack them. She crouched to Minato's position, ignoring everything else.

Minato's face was beaten black and blue, his shoulder still had a knife sticking in. His leg was bloodied along with several slashes present on his body. Hamuko blinked twice and then the dorm shook again.

"Crap, she's going insane again," Steve cried frantically as Hamuko summoned Rhadamanthus again. Hamuko went berserk after seeing the broken state of Minato. The Persona began shooting jets of water everywhere, not with aim or anything but still a few of them found their mark on the enemies and some even hit poor Junpei who quickly hid behind the door along with Akihiko.

"Let's get out!" The brute yelled as he got up and limped downstairs. Hamuko surprisingly let him go. The two other teens ran into Minato's room. A couple of yells about how escaping from a window would hurt were heard, before the voices disappeared, signaling that the two had left like the muscular intruder.

Hamuko didn't stop. She unleashed attack after attack, turning the hallway into a freaking swimming pool. Minato was still lying onto the ground and the water almost reached his mouth. He struggled to stand up, meeting Hamuko who had a crazed expression on her face, mostly out of anger.

"Stop…" Minato almost pleaded but Hamuko didn't. Rhadamantus continued transforming the place into a sea.

"Stop!" Minato shouted but he earned a slap from Hamuko who was blinded by rage. Mianto's cheek stung from the slap but he immediately hugged Hamuko, in an effort to make her stop.

"Stop…" Minato spoke softly as Hamuko's still black eyes widened.

"…"

"…." There was silence until Hamuko spoke up.

"…Minato." She whispered softly as Minato tightened the hug around her. Her eyes returned back to the striking red colour and Rhadamanthus disappeared back into her psyche.

The two kept hugging each other. Minato could barely summon the energy to stand though. Hamuko returned the hug as she felt her anger disappear.

"It's over?" Akihiko asked, peeking out of the room that the two were hiding in.

"I guess so," Junpei breathed out, rubbing his bruised nose. "It's a fucking pool here." He mused, watching the watery hallway.

"Are you okay?" Hamuko asked softly, rubbing Minato bruised cheek.

"Yeah, that slap hurt quite a lot though…" Minato mumbled.

Hamuko giggled weakly, "Sorry."

"It's okay…" he whispered into her ear. "You saved me… Thank you…" Minato, in a long time, whole heartedly thanked someone from the bottom of his heart.

Hamuko smiled, "I'm glad," She collapsed from the overwhelming strain but Minato did manage to catch her.

Minato whimpered in pain as his body protested to him picking up Hamuko. He was quite injured himself, but despite that, he picked her up like a bride and limped his way upstairs.

"Help me you dumbasses," Minato snarled at the two teens. Yep, Minato was back.

"Who are those guys?" Minato asked himself, "What happened to Hamuko?" he asked himself again. The questions were so many that his head hurt from just thinking about it.

Minato rested Hamuko on her bed and just then, he collapsed onto the ground, his head resting on her bed while his body dropped to the ground.

"… I don't want to walk." Minato muttered as he lost consciousness but not before hearing: '**Death Arcana rank 2**.' He felt slight warmth blossom inside his chest before he finally slipped into Hypno's clutches.

* * *

**Hoshi AN: Quick updates are fun! Tell us what ya think of 'em OCs! I'm torn between liking Steve and Tsukio though... Ehe, please review! We'd appreciate it! Sayoonara for now~!**

**Night : Phew, that's done! I hope the dark tone is returning back to the fic. The OCs will play a big part in the story. A few things.**

**1) Steve is kind of an idiot and he randomly yells metal and rock songs while holding his cane as a guitar.**

**2) Tsuiko can hide herself with the shadows due to her persona, which will be revealed soon.**

**3) Never hurt Minato-kun infront of Hamuko, she'll go crazy and transform the place into a swimming pool. **

**That's that. Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Cipher : Oh he's the dummy who will screw things up in the group. The brute and Tsukio are actually serious while Steve is Junpei of the group. **

**No problem.**

**Death : Hey, I don't like it either, but it has to happen, eventually. hhhmmm, is there anyone I missed who hasn't gotten owned by Minato yet?**

**Oh man, I despise hot weather too -_-**

**vIn : Why thank you.**

**Minx : Oh Hamuko will kick ass again real soon. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

Hamuko's eyes flickered open, only to squeeze them shut again on account on something she saw once she tried. She yawned and cursed, "Stupid sunlight." Hamuko wasn't exactly a morning person, much like everyone else.

She yawned again and stretched her body after a long sleep. She kicked her legs as an exercise, until she felt her foot hit something soft and fluffy.

"Hm?" Hamuko wondered, not opening her eyes to see what she hit. The sound of something hitting the ground made her eyes wide open. What on earth was there?

"Ouch," A voice whined. Hamuko looked to the ground to see Minato rubbing his forehead in pain. The fluffy part that she hit was most probably his blue and silky hair.

"Minato-kun?" Hamuko asked in surprise as Minato continued rubbing his throbbing forehead.

"What are you doing here!?" Hamuko shouted. She never thought Minato was a pervert.

"Why in the red hell, did you kick me!?" Minato thundered back.

"It was an accident! But that's what you get for sleeping on someone else's bed!" Hamuko yelled again, "How in hell can ca-" Hamuko gasped as she stared at Minato's blood stained night suit. The blue t-shirt and pajamas were stained with blood.

"What happened to you!?" Hamuko dropped to the ground, crouching to Minato's level. His arm was totally ripped apart, looks like someone rammed a knife through it, and his right leg was bloodied as well. Someone just massacred Minato.

"Don't you remember?" Minato winced, "We were attacked by the shadow girl and someone else," he replied.

Hamuko blinked, clearly not remembering the hellish fight. Suddenly, a headache hit her in the head, making her clutch it. Hamuko groaned as the memory flashed in her mind.

"I remember…." Hamuko whispered.

"_This has everything to do with her!"_

"_Put her down!"_

"_Rhadamanthus."_

"_Stop please…"_

"Ugh," Hamuko groaned, starting to remember everything. "We were attacked and…" She trailed off and gulped, "You were about to… die…" she painfully completed.

"Yeah," Minato nodded. "You saved me," he smiled at her.

"I did?" Hamuko winced. She touched his cheek where a bruise was formed. "What happened there?"

"You slapped me," Minato replied, "In a rage," he quickly added, so that Hamuko wouldn't feel bad about it.

A sad expression appeared on Hamuko's face. She pouted sadly, "Sorry." She leaned forward and pecked him on the bruised cheek.

Minato shivered. "I-It's okay," he muttered. "You saved me after all."

"…I don't sense Orpheus anymore," Hamuko looked towards the ground. "I can feel Rhadamanthus in my soul," she said. Minato frowned.

"Not at all?" Minato asked again and Hamuko shook her head.

"Weird," he said as he slowly stood up." Let's discuss it with the other idiots," he sighed. Minato's mind clicked towards the two girls who were not present at the battle.

He tried to limp his way out, but Hamuko quickly grabbed his wrist and slammed him back to bed. "You idiot, don't move," she growled.

She sighed and took out a first aid kit from beneath her bed. "Let me fix you up first," Hamuko sighed as she got to working. "Another day off from school."

"Thanks heavens." Minato muttered.

…

Minato thanked Hamuko and walked out of her room. Hamuko had to change first. Minato walked down the stairs and spotted Mitsuru who was yelling at Junpei and Akihiko to throw the water from the hallway.

"Move quickly!" Mitsuru yelled.

"Ugh," Akihiko didn't like this. Not only he didn't get a chance to fight, now he was stuck with this. The water was knee deep. Minato wondered what if Hamuko didn't stop? Minato actually shivered at the thought. He absolutely dreaded swimming and water.

"Oh Empress," Minato mocked and walked towards her. Mitsuru turned and tried to greet Minato but was cut off.

"Where the hell were you last night!?" Minato thundered.

Mitsuru's eye twitched but she remained calm. "I was… tied up."

"Pathetic," Minato spat, walking towards his room. "Clean the damn place up!" Minato shouted before slamming the door to his room shut.

"I should have expected that. Those idiots were probably tied but… hah, like they would have been any help. Weak skanks," Minato dropped onto his bed and switched the AC on.

Letting out a breath, Minato slowly slipped to sleep. He needed that since the whole of last night was spent in pain.

"Damn them," Minato muttered.

…

"So you can't summon him at all?" Yukari asked.

"What are you? Deaf?" Minato snarled, "This was the 15th time Yukari asked that." The brunette went quiet.

"This is quite… strange," Mitsuru rubbed her temple. "A Persona just does not usually disappear like that."

"Maybe…" Akihiko trailed off, "Hamuko has the same power as Minato?" Everyone looked at him.

"No," Hamuko replied, "I can't feel any other Persona beside him." Minato sighed and patted her on the head to which she growled.

"Ouch," Minato smirked at the expense of a growling, blushing Hamuko. "Well, not much we can do, use the new Persona, seems like it's stronger than Orpheus."

"Yeah, oh and…." Hamuko grabbed his hand and shoved it away, "Am I some kind of puppy!?"

"Hahaha, why yes you are," Minato laughed, not caring that the rest of SEES were watching with wide eyes.

"Jerk," Hamuko pouted.

"Let's rest for the day," Mitsuru broke in, clearly infuriating Minato, but he didn't respond. Only a scowl.

"Right, after that, we have to research for the ghost story," Yukari cheered but only received an amused look from Minato.

"Wuss," He spat and walked out of the command room. Hamuko walked behind him.

"What's up with those two?" Yukari asked out loud.

"Awww, little Yuka-tan has a crush on Minato?" Junpei teased, causing Yukari to lash out.

"Don't be stupid. I hate the jerk!" she snapped before storming out of the room.

Minato sighed as Hamuko skipped beside him. Hamuko opened her mouth and spoke, "Hey, what exactly happened with me last night?"

Minato sighed again. "I've told you. After Tsukio attacked me from behind, you went crazy and summoned the new Persona, spamming water spells all over the fucking hall!" Minato shouted, stomping into the water still present in the hallway.

"Hehe," Hamuko nervously giggled. "At least we're still alive… right? Minnie-kun?" Minato's expression turned sour at the last word. He turned around.

"I was seriously going to let you pass… but after that horrible nickname, no way," He stomped towards his room.

"Fucking hell. This is my 3rd pair of jeans that got fucking wet!" Hamuko sighed at his outburst. She walked through the water and into Minato's room.

"…"

"…"

Hamuko kept giving Minato the puppy eyes and a full pout. Minato managed to ignore it for a while. A task which he was proud of, but eventually, he succumbed to it.

"Alright, I forgive ya," Minato sighed. Hamuko perked up and hugged him.

"Yay!" she cheered. Minato stayed in the warm hug for a couple of minutes before breaking it off. He plopped onto his bed, fixing Hamuko with a serious look.

"We need to find out who they are exactly," Minato stretched out his hand and counted on his fingers.

"Tsukio is nothing strong, but she has this weird ability to create shadows and hide herself completely," Hamuko began looking around, completely ignoring Minato's briefing.

Minato moved onto his next finger. "That Steve guy is a fucking assclown who deserves to be placed into a meat grinder and then get nuked with a nuclear bomb," Hamuko absentmindedly nodded at his words.

"The brute is something none of us can take head on. He's around about 6 feet and… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?"

"Oh cool tablet," Hamuko spoke, touching Minato's Xperia Tab. Minato growled and stomped towards her. He snatched the tablet and smashed it onto the ground.

Hamuko gasped as the tablet was cracked. The gorgeous HD screen had an enormous crack. Hamuko slowly lifted her head up to see Minato scowling at her.

"…Are you mad at me?" She weakly asked.

Minato shook his head. "I'm mad at the tablet…" he growled. Minato glared at the fallen gadget. "Fucking piece of junk," he snarled. Minato stomped repeatedly on it. "How dare you distract Hamuko when I'm talking!?"

Hamuko sighed, "What a hot head."

"Alright, alright, the guy is really strong and has control over fire," Minato calmed down and nodded.

"We have to be extra careful. Not only that, but the bastard named Takaya is after us. These assholes also have something planned. Worthless scum."

"Do you really have to cuss that much?"

Minato shot her a glare and replied, "Don't even get me started on that."

"Okay," Hamuko smiled, "Shame you broke that tablet. Sony gadgets are always awesome," she sighed.

"You want one? I can bu-" Minato's sentence was cut off by Hamuko who raised her hands.

"Just kidding. I don't want you to spend cash on me anymore," she smiled as she sat on his bed.

"Say, Minato-kun," Minato sat next to her, nodding and telling her to go on. "Have you ever had a… girlfriend?"

Minato nearly tripped onto the ground. He looked at Hamuko with a gob smacked expression.

"W-Wha?"

"I really wanna know. Be truthful," Hamuko insisted.

Minato wasn't afraid of letting people know the truth. He was about to yell at her that girls were nothing more than playthings for him that took his mind off things… But, he just couldn't bring himself to say that to her. What if she got offended and never spoke to him again?

"Umm." Minato stammered.

"Hurry up and answer." Hamuko encouraged.

"Well… no," Minato answered. Hamuko smirked back.

"Oh right, a handsome lad like you?" she purred. "I'm sure you've had a lot of girlfriends and admirers. Heck, you have tons of girls fawning over you at school you little charmer," Hamuko smacked him on the back with a somewhat of a perverted look on her face.

Minato wasn't amused. "You know? I am totally imaging you as those annoying perverted cat girls with those stupid ears and that stupid tail," Minato spat.

Hamuko pouted, "Geez. Alright."

"But it's cute imagining about it," Minato smiled.

"Wha?" Hamuko blushed slightly. Minato laughed in response, leading to Hamuko laughing too.

"Hey, Minato-kun? Let's go out," Hamuko insisted. "Your leg okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Minato stood up, "Those Dia spells are helpful."

"Great! Let's roll!" she beamed and dragged Minato out of his room, going through the pond that had formed in the hallway.

"I wonder when those idiots will clear this up," Minato muttered to himself as Hamuko dragged him towards the mall.

Minato had expected ramen or heck, even Karaoke. He never expected Hamuko to be shopaholic. She kept dragging Minato around who was starving.

"Oh look at the skirt Minato-kun. Isn't that so cute?" Hamuko squealed.

"Man, you saw this stupid thing ten times already," Minato scowled.

"Killjoy," Hamuko pouted and walked ahead. Her eyes sparkled as she laid her eyes upon some bags. Minato sighed again. This was going to be a long ride.

Hamuko kept staring at shops, squealing and giggling, dragging Minato around who was cursing and fighting with literally air itself for being so damn hot.

"Please," Minato actually pleaded. He was carrying a couple of dozen bags. He would never agree to this, but all it took was a puppy look from Hamuko and Minato would abide.

"Oh come on! There are still a couple of shops left," Hamuko bounced away. Minato had no option, and he only followed her.

"Oh have you heard?" Hamuko spoke, "Yukari actually went to school."

"Why?" Minato replied passively. Who the hell cared about Yukari.

"She wanted to get info on the ghost story," Hamuko replied.

Minato blew a raspberry, "Hah, wuss." He answered before sitting on a bench, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Phew."

"Hey, Minato? Why don't you like Yukari?" Hamuko asked seriously. Minato blinked, that was sudden.

"I just don't," Minato replied.

"Why not?" Hamuko was hell bent on knowing.

"I just don't. I can tolerate stupid people but heck, she is on another level," Minato hissed. "The first thing that she told me when I woke up after a fucking week is how we both are similar. She reminded me of my dead parents which I was barely able to bury in my mind."

"Plus, she's stupid as hell. She shouts a lot. I don't like Junpei either but hell, she hates bullying and the next second? She's doing it herself," he growled. Hamuko was silent.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Junpei? He talks a lot but I admit that he can be funny and Akihiko? I don't know much about him other than the fact that he's a stupid gym junkie and he injects roids," he sighed.

"What about senpai?" Hamuko asked.

"Mitsuru? Hhhm, she's okay. I do respect her," Hamuko perked up, at least Minato was respectable towards someone.

"But you know one thing, Hamuko?" Minato asked, causing Hamuko to turn towards him.

"I'm a jerk. I've got a short temper. I don't really care for many people… But if there's one thing I know. I never ever attack people who don't deserve it… Just remember that," Minato continued before he stood up and grabbed the multiple shopping bags. "Let's go. It's already late."

Hamuko nodded. "Sure. I'm sorry for getting into such topic," she looked at Minato sadly. Minato smiled.

"I'll treat you some sweets and maybe we can go shopping again," The smile quickly left Minato's face as soon as it came.

Minato dragged himself to the dorm and kicked the door open, Junpei and Yukari were sitting on the first floor. Minato nodded at their greetings and threw the bags on the couch.

Hamuko skipped into the dorm and saluted the two teens before rummaging through her items.

"You went shopping with her?" Junpei asked and Minato got a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, shopping," he replied. He didn't even buy a single thing for himself.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys arrived. I did get some useful info about the story," Yukari spoke up, ignoring the fact that Hamuko had her head on Minato's shoulder due to exhaustion.

"We're going to investigate the back of Port Island," Yukari declared and Minato shook his head.

"Stupid," Minato hissed. "Sure, but don't expect me to solve crap for you," He continued before he slipped on his headphones on and leaned back on the couch.

"I'm warning you Takeba. If anything happens to Hamuko… You won't sleep for a fucking week," Minato warned closing his eyes.

* * *

**AN: Welp, this DID come out a bit later since school started again for me... *curses school for being hell, which is ironic because of Gekkoukan and Tartarus* Plz review, Nights and I could appreciate it! =D**  
** MimiZ: Ah don't worry. Both Nights and I like long reviews. Hehe, yeah… turns out that his douchey personality is actually making him more badass and hell, likeable than we had intended him to be… =P The question is when and how, ne?**  
** Hahahaha… gods I'd try to fix those if I could but I can't… I'm not the one uploading. Goes to show that I might not spend enough time on editing than I THINK I do. *cries* And that's supposed to be my job. But thanks for being secondary editor for me! XD**  
** Hehe, well it was funny to see Steve being thought up too.**  
** Huh. Cool.**  
** Asher: Oh really? In reviews or in the story? OR MAYBE BOTH!? XD I jest, I jest… But thanks! We wanted them to stand out. They need to.**  
** Gin: Yup! Welp, it was some nice foreshadowing on Nights' part. Well… Steve IS supposed to be a bit more of that. The brute will get some more description later. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Got this one out a lot sooner. This is kinda gorey but oh well, enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews everyone =D**

* * *

Minato walked towards school, alone. Today, Yukari and the crew were about to investigate the ghost story, behind the back of Port Island Station.

Minato scoffed mentally. He definitely wasn't going to help them. "Yukari really pisses me off," he growled under his breath. A small smile crept onto Minato's face as he gazed at Hamuko who was standing at the school gates, humming to herself. Hamuko was apparently waiting for Minato because upon his arrival she slid her headphones off and ran towards him.

"Morning, Minato-kun," Hamuko saluted her leader who returned it.

"To you too," Minato gave a smile and walked beside her, into their homeroom.

…

"Now," Ekoda continued his boring lecture, only made even more boring by the gruff, drawling tone that he used. "This poem is regarded as one of the best in the era," he said. The obnoxious teacher stopped and looked at Hamuko who was as usual, petting Minato's head.

"You!" Ekoda barked, snapping Hamuko out of her addiction. The auburn haired girl blushed and pulled her hand away, almost as if it was a reflex. Minato stifled a groan. He was starting to like it.

"Hamuko! Have you been listening?" Ekoda hissed, slamming the book onto the table.

Hamuko flinched and nervously nodded, "Yes, Ekoda-sensei."

"Oh really?" Ekoda mocked before nodding. "Then please, enlighten us, who wrote this poem?" Hamuko paled, she wasn't listening at all. Too focused on Minato.

She fidgeted, glancing from student to student. Yukari gave her an apologetic smile. Junpei hid his face under the book.

"Well?" Ekoda raised an eyebrow, his eyes lighting up.

"Uhhhh… A dude?" Hamuko answered with a quaky smile, making the whole class erupt into laughter. Hamuko smiled, sighed in relief. Well, at least she got the class to laugh.

Ekoda, clearly infuriated, slammed his fist onto the podium. "Silence!" Ekoda fixed a glare on Hamuko. "That is absolute rubbish. You will repeat the assignment over—" He was stopped when a certain someone broke in.

"Did she answer correctly?" Minato had finally raised his head. He fixed a cold glare at Ekoda who stopped in his tracks completely.

"Well?" Minato stood up from his seat. "Who wrote that hot garbage?"

"How dare you call this…" Ekoda snapped but was duly cut off once more.

"Shut the fuck up, assclown," Minato yelled at him, silencing him immediately.

"Who wrote the god damn poem?" Minato hissed. "A guy or a girl?"

"It was a young man," Ekoda weakly replied.

"Exactly! That's correct ain't it?" Minato asked and Ekoda nodded again.

"Then, what the fuck is wrong with Hamuko's answer?" Minato snapped, kicking the table away. "You really think that you can insult her while I'm around?"

The whole class 'OHHED' at Minato's words. Hamuko blushed furiously. He was defending her again… In front of the whole class in fact.

"Name the author would have been more preferred. Learn how to teach and ask questions, you little shit!" Minato yelled at Ekoda who quickly grabbed his belongings and skedaddled on out.

"I swear," Minato muttered as he sat down, "Shut up!" he lashed out against the cheering students. They didn't listen however, and only continued cheering that Ekoda ran away again, courtesy of Minato.

"Than—" Hamuko tried to say before being cut off.

"No problem," he smiled slightly before Minato rest his head on the table and very soon, started sleeping again. Hamuko caught Yukari glaring at the two of them, but she ignored it.

…

As the teens arrived at the dorm, Yukari rallied them for the trek to the back alley.

"Alright, let's get going!" she cheered as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Should we really?" Hamuko asked her friend with a cautious tone who merely nodded. It seemed that there was no stopping Yukari now.

"Of course! Don't worry," Yukari smiled reassuringly at Hamuko.

"This is really a bad idea," Junpei cried.

"I agree with asshat," Minato said nonchalantly. For once he actually agreed with Junpei of all people. Well, being around areas like the back of Port Island station was something familiar to Minato, and he of all people, knew that they could be unforgiving if you didn't come to such places without a strong resolve. Some actual skills in fighting helped too.

Said capped teen got a little smile on his face. It wasn't often that Minato agreed with anyone… well, except Hamuko. But he almost always agreed with Hamuko.

"You're scared of ghosts. What about bats and knives?" Minato hissed at Yukari who sighed.

"Big deal. So it's a little dangerous. Come on it will be an adventure," she replied. With that, she walked out.

Hamuko was torn. On one side, she didn't want to go. But if she didn't, Minato wouldn't either, resulting in Yukari going alone. That would be disastrous for her. She really wasn't going to quit, given how stubborn she is. Hamuko had no choice but to follow her friend.

"Come on Minato-kun," Hamuko sighed and walked out.

"Are we on the same page?" Junpei looked at Minato expectedly.

"Not even in the same library," Minato spat.

"Aww, man," Junpei blew a kick in the air and tripped. Minato actually chuckled at the hilarious fall.

"Come on," Minato walked out, behind Hamuko. Junpei got up and sighed. Having no choice, he walked behind them.

…

Minato swore under his breath as the teens entered the dark alley.

"This smells familiar," Yukari noted.

"Yeah, bullshit," Minato spat. Yukari shook her head and ignored the insult, walking ahead. Minato glared at her back and returned to walking behind Yukari.

The alley was reeking of smoke and bullshit in Minato's words. Minato was a smoker himself at times, but this was almost unbearable.

"Man…" Junpei gulped as he choked on the smell.

"Geez," Hamuko retched, making a puking gesture. Just as the group had walked a few steps away, their visions were greeted by a few punks and girls laughing like hyenas.

Junpei and Yukari cautiously walked in front. Minato ordered Hamuko to walk beside him. It was very clear that Hamuko was shaking from fear.

A punk caught a bunch of proper dressed kid walking into their hideout. He glanced at them and exclaimed, "The hell?"

Minato cursed as the other punks glanced at their direction.

"What the hell are they doing here!?" One of them, with greasy haired sneered.

"Those dweebs're from Gekkou High," A teen with a red sweater spat, obviously not liking a couple of rich kids coming into their place.

A group of five delinquents walked towards Minato and his friends… That only included Hamuko. Yukari and Junpei could rot in hell for all he cared. Minato at once, stood in front of Hamuko, prepared to shield her from anything.

"I think you're in the wrong place," The greasy haired punk spat, glaring at Junpei. "You don't belong here get it? Beat it goatee," he growled. Junpei flinched at his words.

"We don't need your permission to be here, Yukari hissed at the punk who was scaring the shit out of Junpei. Well, goddammit.

"Queen Bitch strikes again," Minato whispered to himself.

"Are you nuts? Take a look around you," Junpei whispered to Yukari who sighed.

"I'm not blind ya know? Come on, don't be intimidated by these scum," Yukari spat the words like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

The punk's head rapidly turned towards the brunette. "The fuck did you say?" he snarled. Yukari shivered at his tone.

"She just called us scum," A girl with bleach blonde hair spoke up. "Let's get 'em! Who cares where they're from?"

The girl next to her, who had dark brown hair nodded. "We'll post some pictures that will make her daddy cry. She'll wish she'd never been born!" she laughed. A vein propped up on Yukari's forehead.

"These guys are the worst," Yukari glared at the girls.

"You need to learn to shut that trap of yours," The greasy haired punk spat. He turned to Junpei, "I feel sorry for you goatee. This bitch is a pain in the ass." He was about to punch Junpei right on the face, but the fire user quickly dodged the strike and replied with a fist of his own, knocking the punk backwards.

Minato's eyes widened slightly. "Are the gods playing tricks on me?" he muttered. Junpei actually defended himself. Wow. That's almost an achievement.

"Shit," The punk spat out blood. Yukari and Junpei slowly backed away and stood just a foot away from Minato.

"Get 'em!" The greasy haired punk appeared to be the leader. He commanded his gang members to attack all of them. From out of nowhere, another two teenagers appeared. They set their sights on the members of SEES and charged.

Minato smirked to himself as a nasty punch collided with Junpei's nose. "Serves him right for coming here," he chuckled. He looked on as a couple of punks ganged up on Junpei.

"Minato-kun! Help!" Yukari cried out as she watched in horror as Junpei was getting beaten to a pulp. Minato didn't reply and just casually watched the massacre of his team mate.

"Minato- AHHH!" Yukari couldn't complete the plea as she someone grabbed her by the hair and shoved her onto the ground.

"Yukari!" Hamuko shouted, "Don't you dare touch her." She advanced onto the punk who had floored her friend.

"Hey, this one is even hotter," The punk leered at Hamuko lecherously who cringed. Minato's anger began to rise as 'the bastard' kept looking on at Hamuko.

"Get her!" Minato's eyes widened as the punk left Yukari and charged at Hamuko. Minato couldn't react before that and Hamuko was shoved viciously against a wall, her form limply sliding down.

"Hamu-" Minato tried to yell but was silenced when a fist met his face. The bluenette's world shook as the punch left him in a daze. All he could hear was Hamuko's screaming along with Yukari begging for anyone to help.

Minato didn't fall onto the ground and he easily regained his footing. Slowly he moved his gazetowards the dead man who punched him. Minato fixed a hateful glare at the punk and licked the little bit of blood present on his lips.

"The fuc—" Minato grabbed a hold of the punk's hair and smashed his face onto the ground, cracking his head open. Minato was so consumed by rage at this point, all that he could envision were the corpses of everyone who dared even lay a single finger on Hamuko He casually walked over the punk's body.

"Bastard… Son of bitches…" Minato dodged a punk from the greasy haired punk and caught his arm, twisting it. The greasy haired teen screamed out in pain and Minato kicked him right in the groin, making him slump to the ground in one blow.

The three punks who were ganging up on Junpei, saw their comrades fall. They pulled back from assaulting the capped teen and set their sights on Minato. The three charged at Minato who was still walking.

A punch rocked him on the face again. Minato shook his head out of the daze easily and rammed the punk right onto the ground, slamming his back head onto the ground.

Swiftly dodging a kick, Minato channelled a bit of his Persona's energy into his body and caught the leg. Minato yelled as he lifted the punk by his leg and smashed him onto the one who was still floored and holding his head.

Minato repeatedly kicked the two fallen teenagers on the gut, until they were knocked out unconscious. Minato pressed his foot onto the skull and was about to crush it but his instincts told him to stop. He dropped to the ground, barely avoiding a switch blade being thrown at him. Minato looked by and saw the punks still standing. One of them was the bastard who pushed Hamuko.

"Crap, that missed," one of them cursed. Minato looked over at Junpei and Yukari who had finally recovered. He pointed at Hamuko and the two team members at once ran towards Hamuko who appeared to have hit her head on the wall.

Minato walked towards them, almost casually. The two punks shivered at the power he was exuding but charged nonetheless. Minato easily dodged the punches and kicks. He grabbed the both of them by their hairs and rammed their heads together. Both of them dropped to the ground, shouting out in pain.

Minato kicked one right in the ribs with so much force, several droplets of blood spray splaying about in the air. Taking out a knife, Minato slammed it right onto his knee. The punk screamed out again but Minato didn't care and smashed him on the face, silencing him.

A sharp pain hit him on the shoulder. Minato quickly turned around to see the last punk standing. The same guy who had shoved Hamuko. Minato gritted his teeth, a murderous intent flowing through him. He dodged another swing of the blade and smashed his elbow onto the punk's face. Minato rammed the guy onto the ground and continually pummelled him on the face, breaking his nose and tearing almost every facial muscle.

Yukari and Junpei watched on in shock. Six of them were lying on the ground unconscious, one of them was about to die… until.

"Hey stop!" Minato stopped at the cold voice. He glanced at the teen's bloody face and his knuckle. Minato withdrew and glanced at a familiar beanie wearing teenager, clad in a maroon coat walking towards them.

Minato got up from his position and kicked the teen who was still alive in the ribs. Minato totally ignored Shinjiro and the rest. He walked towards Hamuko and lifted her up, quietly walking out of that accursed alley.

Minato totally ignored the pain in his shoulder and kept walking towards the dorm, holding onto Hamuko who seemed to have a concussion.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine!" Minato kicked the door open to find no one. He carefully climbed up the stairs and rested Hamuko on her bed on the third floor. Minato winced and clutched his shoulder in pain. It only took a few seconds for Hamuko to fall asleep, but not before muttering a small 'thank you' to Minato.

The blue haired teen was sure that Mitsuru asleep by now. He waited right next to the stairs as he heard the door being opened up. Minato's heart burned from the steps. Someone was climbing the stairs.

It was exactly what Minato wanted.

Minato instantly grabbed Yukari by her shoulders and slammed her onto the wall. The brunette was totally caught off guard.

"That was some stupid shit you pulled off," Minato pinned Yukari to the wall, who was struggling to break free.

"Don't even try," Minato whispered with venom into her ear. Yukari stopped struggling and glanced at Minato. He was burning red from his anger.

"You bitch," Minato spat with a ridiculous amount of hate. "Did you see where your fucking investigation led you!?" Minato inched his face closer to her, they were literally inches away.

"Let me go," Yukari whimpered, but Minato slammed her back onto the wall, silencing her.

"Listen," Minato whispered with a dangerously low voice, "I've never, ever, been this annoyed and pissed at anyone," he continued. "You're a special breed of fool. It's either 'oh my daddy thing' or same plain ridiculous crap that pisses me off."

"How dare y—" Yukari was cut off by Minato.

"Shut up woman!" Minato spat and Yukari went silent. Minato inched his face even closer. Yukari could practically feel his breath and smell his scent.

"I've been piling a large mountain over the years," Minato hissed. "You might be on the top of it if you don't quit it," Minato warned, pressing his forehead against hers. "I wish you would just all burn in hell like the assholes you are, but, if ANYTHING even touches Hamuko, I'll be out for your blood," Minato finished and backed away.

"Just standing near you makes my skin crawl…" he snarled. Stomping the ground, Minato went down the stairs and into his room.

Minato turned on his bed. That punk who pushed Hamuko was still alive. Minato couldn't bear it. It was the Dark Hour.

"He'll pay dearly," He promised. Minato grabbed his sword and dagger along with his evoker. Quietly opening the window, Minato jumped down and landed on his feet. Remembering the punk's face, Minato set out towards the alley.

Coffins, coffins, a pool of blood and a coffin. Minato smirked. The guy had lost an obscene amount of blood and given the beating he took, he couldn't have moved. Minato walked towards the coffin and tore the lid away, revealing the bloodied and broken teen.

The punk's eyes opened wide in horror and the next second, Minato's dagger went straight through his throat. Minato pulled him out of the coffin and slammed him onto the ground. In a matter of seconds, the teen breathed his last, a pool of blood forming under him.

Minato took out the knife and placed it on his chest. He was about to walk away but somebody's voice stopped him.

"Hello there," Minato slowly turned around. He was face to face with a familiar brute. Minato gave a blank looked to the brute who was wielding a sledgehammer which was easily 2 kilos.

"Ready for your pounding?" The brute mocked. Minato gritted his teeth and drew his sword. He closed his eyes and projected another one from fusing one of his Personae. The brute's eyes widened as Minato crossed both of the swords.

"Are you ready for your massacre?" Minato taunted back with a sneer as the two teens stared at each other.

* * *

**AN: Yay, I got this one out of the editorial (there isn't an editorial. It's just the train.) really fast and I was excited to do something OTHER than working on a project or something. Welp, hope you guys like it!**


End file.
